Silver and Gold
by TheoryOfFangirls
Summary: Second Book: Tessa thought that she would have a normal school year after her dangerous school life in the past. What she didn't know is that it was just getting started and it all starts at Halloween... Mostly. Currently Year Five (Don't read this is you haven't read the first one)
1. best Gift Ever

**A/N (EDITED)**  
 **Hey guys, welcome back to another year at Hogwarts and I would like to welcome you to Red and Gold please don't go any further than this is you haven't read the first book 'Silver and Gold' as it really won't make sense. So go and read that first then come back and continue.**  
 **Update wise no idea what's happening so I will update when I updated the first version so stick with me on that. When we get to some of the tasks POV will change to Harry as I'm awful at fillers. Now on the subject of Filler chapters, please comment what you want to happen in them because I am clueless when it comes to writhing them as I have no idea what to put in so I'm making letting you choose.**  
 **Some filler things will stay the same like Tessa and Draco's tutor thing and what not oh and her dress but then I'm stuck.**  
 **I have edited this year multipul times not because I want to make it confusing just little things because I don't want to promote underage tattoing and what not so I am taking that out for when the English Law says it's sort of ok so I'm sorry if it's a little patchy right now.**  
 **Please enjoy.  
**

 **Chapter One (Or one depending on how you're counting this yep this is staying ): best gift Ever**

My mum is still in a stable condition and doesn't remember a thing, Neville brings her sweets and we get the wrappers back, I think it's because she feels bad she doesn't remember us. Dad Remember us a little but it comes and goes, gran thinks that taking him on holiday in the summer or the summer after might help him a little.  
As for the dress, it was coming on nicely it was almost done apart from a little embroidery on the bodice but other than that the skirt was made and was pined to the dummy and was ready to be stitched onto the bodice.

I was humming along to the radio when a small bird came rushing in and it sat on my bed, I picked up the letter before it zoned around a bit the out the window

I opened up the letter putting the clothes pen behind my ear.

 _Dear Tessa,_

 _We didn't know what to give you for your birthday so we are you've you a ticket to join us to see the Quiddich world up, Ireland and Bulgaria._

 _I hope you can make it_

 _Ron and Family..._

Grab wouldn't buy tickets because she doesn't like Quiddich, but I do and so did dad before...

I was uncaping my pen with three more owls flew through my window and out again before I had three seconds to feed them all. The last took it's time with majestic wings and it seemed to have a look of importance.

It dropped something on my bed with the other owls before flying off. I sat on the bed and crossed my legs and opened the presant from Hermione which happends to be Macaroons as she went to France.  
Dean got me the scrap book from last year and Seamus got me some new pastels, I knew Ron was letting me tag along when they go to the match.  
I looked at the last box on my bed before i reached over and opened it carefully as I tried not to rip the paper, inside was a velvet box so I opened it. Sat in the center was an amethyst necklace, I smiled and picked up the bodice of the dress and smiled when it matched.

I went downstairs and hugged Neville who had his head in a Herbology book when Isla came in holding our Hogwarts letters.  
Gran took the letters and gave Isla a owl treat before she flew off.  
I opened my letter with the letter opener on the table and went threw my uniform for this year.

Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black)  
One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear  
One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings)  
Dress Robes (only for special occasions that will occur through the year)  
Please note that all student's clothes should carry name-tags at all times.

I smiled, I guess making that dress was a good idea I guess I will do a little off it on the train on my way to school and maybe if I'm lucky, really lucky I might cut out on Herbology.  
I read down the books list as I past the uniform letter to gran.

The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 4 by Miranda Goshawk  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

Only two new ones this year which is ok as I have all my old books on the shelf for my O.W.L and N.E.W.T Revision for next year.  
When Gran was doing the dishes after out little vintage tea party, I leaned on the counter and smiled. She looked at me with a look that parents or Guardians use to ask 'What do you want?'  
"You know you Love me?" I asked.  
Gran looked at me and whipped her hand on the tea towl," What do you want Tessa?"  
I sighed and smiled,"Gran The Weasley's invited me to the Quiddich World cup, could I go?"  
"I guess, you can stay for three days then I want you back here by that time I would've brought your uniform and books if I messure you up here." Gran said and I hugged her.  
"Thanks Gran."

I ran up to my room and sat on my desk and wrote a reply to Ron saying I could go before I packed my trunk with some of my clothes but not the ones I was wearing for the match.  
Opening my bag cupboard (yes I have a bag cupboard like I have one for shoes and clothes, I'm a girl...) I picked out my duffle bag and packed it with my over night stuff and put it on the sofa at the end of my bed.  
I checked the clock and it was pretty late so I had a shower only to be shouted at by gran to shut up, before I changed into a night shirt and leggins before I climbed in to bed and Started reading the last book for me to learn wandless magic before I went to sleep at a ridiculous time at night well morning if you want to be cleaver.

 **A/N  
As I said before Editing is going on in Year Four because of the English Law about thirteen year old getting Tattoos... yeah it's pretty Illegal so I'm taking it out of this year. **  
**Keep Calm and Review, Favourite and Follow**


	2. Quiddich World Cup EDITED

**A/N  
This Chapter has been Updated, Thanks once again to Chocolate-writing-perfection for listening to my idea about this update. Other chapters will also Have changes. The reason of this is because of a spin off I had an idea following the Film adaptation of 'Fantastic beasts and where to find them,' And for it to work I need to add in this character.  
EDITED:**

Chapter two (or two... Depending on how your counting, yep I'm keeping this as well): The Quiddich World Cup.

The strap of my duffle was over my chest as I hugged Neville and Gran before I picked up the floo powder.  
"The Burrow!" I shouted before I dropped the powder and I was taken up in spinning green fire.

When it stopped it was still a little dark outside but Mrs Weasley was busy in the kitchen waving her wand around until the pans where washing themselves and the knitting needles where knitting automatically. A girl a little older than me was sitting at the table reading Witch Weakly stirring her coffee with wandless magic.  
"Hello Dear, wait in the living room Hermione is just getting the boys." Mrs Weasley said smiling," Oh and this is Victoria, she's here with Charlie."  
"Hey." She smiled," Don't go anywhere near the Twins right now. They are perfecting the art of stink bombs to throw into the dungeons or into Bills."

I nodded," Nice to meet you Victoria."  
I sat on the sofa and played with the necklace around my neck until I felt the other side of the sofa sink and looked at Hermione who smiled.  
"How was your summer?" She asked.

I nodded," Not bad, dad's a little patchy at the moment but it's improving but I'm not hoping for anything."

She nodded," I'm sorry... I'm going to get the boys."

We stood next to Victoria as we looked at all the boys piled at the bottom of the stair.  
"Get off me." A man yelled from the bottom.  
"Shut up Charlie, you think you've got it bad I've got George's ass on my head!"  
"Bill I have all my brothers, not Percy because he's boring and not here, on my back. I think George's backside is somewhat less heavy!"  
George laughed," I'm not George he is. Honestly you call yourself our brother."  
The man Charlie laughed," Actually, I don't call you anything as no one asks."  
Victoria nodded," Sam did once after the Twins temporally dyed all my clothes red."  
"True." Charlie wheezed," Can your fat arses off my bloody Back!"  
The boys started climbing off Charlie excepted Bill who stayed seated on Charlie's back.  
Just looking at Bill you could see the differences between them, Bill had claw marks on his face and a tooth earing and Charlie had shoulder length hair with a dragon tooth around his neck and had a light tan from Romania.  
"Oh the memories." Bill smiled.  
Charlie ended up doing press ups with his brother on his back.  
"You know I do work with Dragons right?" Charlie smirked," Just because your younger brother has a better love life then you no need to get your knickers in a twist."  
Bill grumbled as we joined Mr Weasley by the door as Mrs Weasley said Good bye to her sons; I walked with Hermione and Ginny as we talked about the dress robe thing on our supply list, behind us, Charlie was giving Victoria a piggy-back ride.  
"Hey Dad!" Ron called," Where're we going!"  
Mr Weasley looked back at us," Not the foggiest!"  
I looked at Hermione," That's reassuring."

We kept hiking up hills and through forests, once again I was happy that Oliver made me run or my legs would be burning and feel like Jelly.  
"Arthur!" A man yelled with his arms out stretched.  
Mr Weasley Smiled," Sorry Amos. Some of us had a bit of a sleepy start. This is Amos Diggory everyone, he works with me at the Ministry," A boy jumped from the tree and looked at us," this strapping young lad must be Cedric, am I right?"  
"yes sir." Cedric smiled.  
"Victoria Scamander, how's your dad." Amos Called.  
Victoria laughed," he's on the fiftieth Generation of Fantastic Beast and where to find them. He and Ma are working on a children's book now as they have retired and are living in Devon."  
Amos nodded," Your old man was a strange one, like James."  
She nodded as she leaned her head on Charlie's shoulder.

We started Hiking again, Fred and George made friends with Cedric during the rest of the walked as Hermione, Ginny and I where sharing a packet of Crispy M&Ms.  
Suddenly we came to a clearing where there was a hill and a manky old boot, please don't say we are traveling by port-key it really doesn't look safe.  
"That's it sir, just over there." Mr Weasley said with a smile.  
"Shall we? We don't want to be late." Amos said slapping his shoulder.

We lay on the grass and got comfortable before I grabbed the opening on the boot, this was going to be so fun... NOT!  
" Why are they all standing around that manky old boot?" Harry asked catching up with us.  
Fred looked at him, "That isn't just any old manky boot mate."  
"It's a Port-key." George finished as the twins found a space around the boot.  
Bill shuck his head," Blood things, I hate them."

Harry lay on the ground next to Ron but didn't have hold of the boot but I was too busy hearing my heart in my ears to say anything.  
"Time to go. Ready?" Amos asked and we hummed, "After 3. One... Two..."  
Arthur noticed Harry's Hand," Harry!"

Harry looked confused before grabbing hold of the boot as we were lifted up and we started spinning. I felt sick. I hate spinning and I can just do those stupid carts in that bloody bank.  
We weren't up for long but I really wanted to get down.  
"Let go kids!" Amos shouted.  
Hermione looked at him," What?"  
"Let go!" Mr Weasley shouted.

I didn't have to thinks so Hermione grabbed my hand and we let go at the same time as we fell through the air before we crashed to the ground and I groaned, Victoria somehow landed on her feet. We watched as Amos, Mr Weasley and Cedric gracefully walked down.  
I put my hand to my mouth and coughed," Show offs."  
George laughed as he helped me up and we followed the others to the campsite.  
The sight was beautiful, the land was covered in tents and flags of Ireland and Bulgaria, then you had the tents split up from the V. and then everyone else which just seems mean.

Mr Weasley gave the used port-key to the officials and in return he got a map of the site and where our tent was. As we walked around, we had to duck our heads when bad flyers and thy and dodge the tat sellers. I was amazed at how people decorated their tents, take Seamus's family for example: their tents were covered in anything to do with Ireland.

Amos left with Cedric to find their tent as we carried on walking until we came to a sign that said _'Weasey'_ Mr Weasley sighed.

" How many years have I worked for them and they still can't spell it right." Mr Weasley said whilst looking at the sign.

We pushed the flap of the tent back as we walked in, in the tent it was like a little house with curtains for walls instead of bricks. There was a little kitchen and five rooms one with three beds another with two bunk beds one had one double bed for Mr Weasley then the other two was for Charlie and Bill then Victoria got one on her own.

In the centre of the tent was a small fire with three pale arm chairs and a two seater sofa. The kitchen was a normal campers' kitchen with a cooler and a camping stove with pop up table and chairs.

"girls pick a bunk and unpack." Mr Weasley shout at us as we laughed in our room, "get out of the kit hen Ron we are all hunger!"

The twins laughed," Yeah Ron get out of the kitchen!"

Mr Weasley looked at them," feet off the table."

The twins took their feet off the table to but their feet on the table," Feet off the table!"

I changed from my skinny jeans and tank to a black and red checked shirt around my waist, a black tank and washed shorts and vans. Mr Weasley opened up the tuber wear and shared out the lunches that Mrs Weasley made us before the hike.  
We hung around in the tent until we set to leave to get to our spot, Ron and Harry where supporting Bulgaria the rest of us where fully on Ireland.

The boys got some tat that they sell just to get your money before we started the climb up. I hated stairs, I mean we have magic for goodness sake and we are still walking upstairs... Am I the only one who sees a problem with that?

She just passed the minister's box when we stopped to take a breath.

" Hey dad, how far are we?" Ron called.

"if it rained you'll be the first to know." The voice of Mr Malfoy Sneered and we are turned to look at him.  
"Malfoy, if anyone gave a damn we would tell you." Victoria smiled sweetly," I mean, you didn't at all hunt down my family fourteen years ago or anything and made us move from England back to America then back to England."  
Christina was walking with Malfoy and smiled at me, when I got a look at Malfoy junior I had to smile - he didn't look too bad in a suit and his blond hair messy and not combed back.

Malfoy and walked up next to him with a smile, "Father and l are in the minister's box. by personal invitation of Cornelius Fudge himself."

"Don't boast, Draco." Mr Malfoy said hitting Malfoy square in the chest with his Cain, " There's no need with these people."

I looked at Malfoy and mouthed," you ok?"

He nods with a small smile before he goes back to his normal smirk and we turned to leave when Mr Malfoy stretched out his Cain and caught Harry's hoodie.

" Do enjoy yourselves, whist you can." He sneered before both of them walked off but Malfoy junior looked at me before following.

we walked further up until we reached the top where we took our place  
" Come on up, take your seats. I told you these seats would be worth waiting for." Mr Weasley smiled to himself.  
Charlie put his arm around Victoria as she put her head on his chest as they cheered for Ireland,  
We looked down on the pitch and we were cheering with the rest of the wizarding-world, balloons where flying up as people let them go so the sky above was covered in red and green.  
"It's the Irish!" Fred yelled.

Seven players flew on before a set of fireworks went off as a leprechaun emerged and started dancing as the players did their lap, it was pretty impressive to have it there for that long and dancing it must have taken a few spells to do that.  
" Here come the Bulgarians!" George yelled over the crowds.

Seven red figures burst through the fireworks making it brake up and it started raining gold glitter as they did their lap, the seeker broke away and did a handstand on his broom before joining the formation again.  
The seeker brakes off again and does a lap as his picture comes on the big screen and to be honest with you he wasn't that much of a looker, I have seen better. On first impressions he was vain and way, way to 'I'm God's gift to girls.'

" Good evening! It gives me great pleasure to welcome each and every one of you to the final of the 422nd Quiddich World Cup. Let the match begin!" Judge said as he let something go from his wand.

The quaffle was released and so was to two bludgers, the two beaters for the Irish team split up and one went with seeker and the other with the chasers. The Bulgarian team's beaters stuck to the outer rings and would dive in if needed.

The score was 350- 150 to Ireland, I remembered a past game where one team caught the snitch but the other team won so I turned to Fred.  
"I bet you 50 galleons, that Bulgaria will catch the snitch but Ireland will win the match." I smirked.  
He nodded," game on."  
"Ok, I bet you one hundred and fifty galleons that Fred will lose the bet." Victoria smirked at Bill.  
"Done." Bill said then turned to his brother," You better be right Freddie boy or I've lost quite a bit of cash."

We cheered on a little longer till a set of horns sounded.  
"Krum has caught the snitch but Ireland have won by fifty points." The announcer cried.

The cheering got loader but there was an echo of boos in the background, I looked at Fred and did Malfoy Eyebrows and he hit his head on George's shoulder who was smirking.  
"You should know better than to bet with her." He said patting his head.  
Victoria smirked as she looked at Bill.  
"Don't say a word." He smirked back.

when it was a little less crowded we made our way out of the hill where the stadium was built. We laughed our way to our tent until I bumped into Malfoy, I felt him but something in my hand before he did his signature eyebrows and swaggered off.  
Hermione looked at me with that look that told me I had a lot of explaining to do when we got back to the tent. When we got to the tent she pulled me by my arm and dragged me to our room and sat me on her bed.  
"Spill."  
I took a breath," You know how I've been tutoring Malfoy, well we kinda became friends..."  
She looked at me and smiled," Does he make you Happy?"  
I opened and closed my mouth like a goldfish," Yeah, he does."  
Hermione hugged me," Then I will tolerate him just keep me in formed on some things."  
I smiled and nodded as we joined the other in the living room, Victoria was sitting on Charlie slowly falling asleep. I know I haven't met her a long but I think she can be a really good laugh if she wasn't falling asleep.

Ron stood in the middle of the room, "There's no one like Krum. He's like a bird the way he rides the wind. He's more than an athlete, he's an artist."  
Ginny smiled picking up her toiletries," Think you're in love Ron."  
" _Viktor I love you! Viktor I do_!" The twins started and we joined in," _When we're apart my heart beats only for you!_ "  
We stopped as we heard screaming from outside.  
"Sounds like the Irish have got their pride on." Fred laughed as we swung around on the beams of wood in the tent.  
Mr Weasley ran back and looked at us, "Stop! Stop it. It's not the Irish. We've gotta get out of here. Now."

We dropped everything and ran out and was faced with pure terror, some people were shouting 'It's the death Eaters' others were doing the sensible thing and ran.  
" Get back to the portkey everybody, and stick together. Bill, Ginny is your responsibility." Mr Weasley shouted as we broke off in groups and ran.

I ran with Hermione and Harry; we were following the crowds when we were being carried away by the masses of people. I looked at Hermione and nodded, I dropped to the ground and covered my head with my hands as I waited for the stampede of people to stop. When I felt the Vibrations stop, I lifted my head and looked around, I saw Harry nearby so I ran to his head and shuck his shoulders until he woke up and looked at me then over my shoulder.  
I followed his gaze to see a man staring at us before running away, Harry Stood up before he followed a little as he tried to get a closer look but I was staring at the mark in the sky. It was a skull in green smoke with a snake in its mouth, the dark mark.  
"Harry, Tessa." I heard Hermione call multiple times and Each time it sounded closer until I could make out the outlines of Ron and Hermione so I waved them over.

Ron came up next to Harry as Hermione gave me and hug.  
"Been looking for you for ages. Thought we lost you." Ron told us.  
figures appeared in smoke all around us and when they became more moulded they were pointing wands in our Direction.  
"Stuplifiy." The all cried.

We dropped to the as the red light from the spell collided above our heads, the sparks of the collided spells rained around us.  
" Stop! That's my son." Mr Weasley Shouted and the spells stopped and he helped us up," Ron, Harry, Hermione, Tessa are you alright?"  
"Which of you conjured this?" Crouch ask us pointing his wand at us," Do not lie! You have been discovered at the scene of the crime!"  
Harry Looked confused, "Crime?"  
Mr Weasley looked at Crouch, "Barty, they're just kids."  
" What crime?" Harry asked still confused.  
Hermione leaned over at him, "Harry it's his mark."  
Harry looked around at us," Those people tonight, in the masks... they're his too aren't they? they're his followers."

Barty Nodded and turned to his colleagues," Follow me."  
"There was a man, Before." Harry said  
"There. "I said pointing at where the man was.  
Barty looked at where I was pointing," All of you, this way."  
"Harry, Tessa, who?" Mr Weasley asked us.  
I shuck my Head," We dunno. We didn't see his face."

Mr Weasley Lead us to where the others where Victoria was checking everyone over to make sure no one was hurt. We grabbed hold of the port key as we start spinning and we let go when Mr Weasley Told us too. When we let go we rolled down the hill before we stood up, and waited for Mr Weasley before we made our way back to the Burrow.

It wasn't long before we got there as we were basically running because Mr Weasley wanted Mr Weasley to know we were all ok.  
He pushed the door open and in seconds he was engulfed in a hug before the rest of us where then she turned to me.  
"Go Home and tell your gran you're ok then get some sleep." She said walking me to the fireplace," Charlie get Victoria upstairs then write a letter to her family to say she's ok."  
I have the others a quick hug before I took the floo powder in my hand.  
"Blue Cottage Nottingham." I shouted and I started spinning.

I stopped spinning and Neville Hugged me then Gran, she ushered me to my room. I changed into my Pyjamas and climbed into bed and took the note from my pocket and unfolded it.

 _Happy Birthday Princess, Stay safe and owl me when your home and unharmed._  
 _Your Dragon._

I ripped a piece of paper from my note book and wrote a quick message telling him I was fine and sighed it as ' _his Princess'_ before I called Isla and told her where to take the letter before she flew off out the window and I lay down and closed my eyes.

 **A/N  
** **Sorry if you had to reread this chapter again but the change was necessary.  
Please keep Reviewing as I love reading what you think of of this story.  
Keep Calm and Review, favourite and follow**


	3. Welcome back to Hogwarts

**A/N THIS IS PRETTY IMPORTANT THIS TIME, DON'T SKIP!  
I can't really say this is where it picks up because it doesn't not really it's not next chapter probably the chapter after that because I'm awful and Fillers as some of you should know so please don't expected anything from them. Such as my normal first classes one will be mainly filler but the DADA where I will put Moody in there... The chapter after that no idea so I will ask you the public is there is anything you want in that filler.  
I can officially say I've watched Furious 7 and the Duff, which is a good book so YeY!  
So I need your opinion on what my next fanfic is the cadidates are.  
Divergent. (D)  
Supernatural (SPN)  
or Outnumbered. (ON)  
The Duff (Duff)  
so at the end of your review put the letter/ Word in the brackets.**

.Chapter Three (Or chapter three depending on how your counting... yeah this is just here for the sake of it)

September first rolled around as I was standing on kings cross station waiting for Neville and Gran to pass through the floo network, so to pass the time I grabbed a begum cooler from costa then a load of M&Ms from a shop called WHsmiths. I walked back to the fireplace to find them butting the trunks on the trolley as well as the added trunk that was my mums for my unfinished dress.

I sat on the trunks taking sips from my drink and throwing and catching M&Ms in my mouth until we got to the barrier. I slid off the trunks and ran a head letting Gran help Neville push the trolley in.

I waved at Seamus and Dean who had a compartment for us, I saw Hermione and Gave her a hug before I was taken up in a bro hug by Ron and Harry.

"I'll see you at school as I promised I would sit with the boys." I smiled at her and she nodded.

I walked back to the train when I saw Angelina with a shiny badge on her cloak, I ran up to her with a smile before she hugged practically picking me up.

"Can- Breath." I gasped as her grip got too tight.

She let go and looked at me," Sorry, did you hear I made captain until I leave next year oh and there is rumour of a dance isn't that amazing."

I looked at her, " Great if someone would ask me."

Angelina gave me a smile," Believe little star and have a wonderful day-"

"You don't want to finish that, and you just quoted you mums birthday card form last year." I smirk and she gave me a smirk.

I laughed as I went to join the others on that train, I lifted Cas's sleeping form from my hood and placed her on the seat next to me, the others piled in even Becca and Chrustina which was a shock in it's own right. Seamus opened a box of Berty botts every flavour beans, I picked one out and chew it before smiling.

"Candy Floss." I smiled.

Christina took a bean and did the same but she pulled a face," Dirt."

Becca rolled her eyes and picked a bean and chewed it, she pulled a face before grabbing the bottled water on the side.

"Chilli."

The game went on until I had to change into my robes. I picked up my bag and walked to toilet, I changed into my jeans with the white shirt tucked in before I put on the tie and my flat pumps. I frecnh braided my hair before I rammbed all my clothes into my bag.

Sliding the door open I walked into someone's chest, I looked up a little to see a familiar pair of Blue grey eyes. Why was everyone taller than me I felt like a Hobbit or a Smurf.

Malfoy smirked at me before he pushed me back inside the toilet and looked down at me. I did however notice how close we where and shockingly it didn't scar me, even though it should.

" Hey Princess." He smirked and I smiled

" Hey to you to, why do you get the growth sperts I'm tiny compared to you." I huffed.

Malfoy smiled," your head reaches my shoulder, It's a good hight a cute hight."

I looked at him, did he just say I was cute or my hight?

I looked up," how can I help you Mr Malfoy?"

"Glad you brought that up, tutoring this year could you stretch to homework helping as well and in exchange I will do something for you."

I nodded my head," sure but I ain't gonna do it for you."

He smiled, "good enough for me."

He kissed my forehead before he slid the door and left me. I looked in the mirror and smiled and acted all girly for no reason before I sorted out my hair and went to join my friends.

I opened the compartment door and say down and I looked at the A's they looked at me.

"You took m your time." Becca said dealing the cards.

I pursed my lips," yeah Malfoy held me up no biggy."

Christina smiled," did you know that a boy is ever mean to a girl when he likes her?"

I looked at her wide eyed," I don't fancy your brother Chrisy and your brother doesn't fancy me."

She smirked at said something's by under her breathe so I couldn't hear her and I was ok with that as I really didn't want to know but Becca heard and she choked on her water before she started laughing and badly covering it up.

The train lunged forwards and ground to a stop, I put my bag on my shoulder and picked Cad up and wrapped her up in my hood. Becca and Chris went with their friends as the four of us caught a carriage with Hermione, Ron and Harry.

We talked about what we did over the summer but no ok be asked at mum and dad which I was grateful for die to the fact I still wasn't use to then forgetting me.

The Carrages stopped and Seamus opened the door and we all clambered out, we didn't have to run as it wasn't raining as per usual. I took my seat with Hermione and I smiled at Malfoy who was smiling at me before we went back to 'Hating' each other's guts.

It was long after before the double doors opened and Professor McGonagall was walking in with a pile of first years who as normal looked around the room in wonder.

They all piled up around the hat and Mcgonagall who was standing by the stool. The hat shuck to life and sang.

" _A thousand years or more ago_

 _When I was newly sewn,_

 _There lived four wizards of renown,_

 _Whose names are still well known:_

 _Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,_

 _Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,_

 _Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,_

 _Shrewd Slytherin, from fen._

 _They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,_

 _They hatched a daring plan_

 _To educate young sorcerers_

 _Thus Hogwarts School began._

 _Now each of these four founders_

 _Formed their own house, for each_

 _Did value different virtues_

 _In the ones they had to teach._

 _By Gryffindor, the bravest were_

 _Prized far beyond the rest;_

 _For Ravenclaw, the cleverest_

 _Would always be the best;_

 _For Hufflepuff, hard workers were_

 _Most worthy of admission;_

 _And power-hungry Slytherin_

 _Loved those of great ambition._

 _While still alive they did divide_

 _Their favourites from the throng,_

 _Yet how to pick the worthy ones_

 _When they were dead and gone?_

 _Twas Gryffindor who found the way,_

 _He whipped me off his head_

 _The founders put some brains in me_

 _So I could choose instead!_

 _Now slip me snug about your ears,_

 _I've never yet been wrong,_

 _I'll have a look inside your mind_

 _And tell where you belong!"_

The hat bowed to each table as we cheered before e

It went name by name we we clapped every time we got a new student to our house.

"Creevy, Denise."

We watched at a mini Collin walked up and had the hat put on his head , it slipped off his ears and covered his eyes.

"Gryffindor!"the hat called.

Collin looked at us with a smile," That's my brother that is."

I nodded my head," I gathered that."

Denise joined our table and we clapped but Collin was clapping the loudest.

We waited until the last person to be sorted and the girl got sorted into Hufflepuff and as she ran across to her table Dumbledore stood up and the owl's on the his stand opened up and he looked at us.

"Just some start of term notifications, First years please note that the dark forest is out of bounds. In Mr Flinches office is a pile of banned item if you want to check that out. Also later this term we will have some visitors but I will remind you about that before you have the week off. Now let the feast begin before one of our students has a dramtic melt down over the lack of cake."

I looked at him," What have you got with me and Cake!"

Dumbledore smiled," Nothing Miss Longbottom."

"Good." I smirked.

Dumbledore waved his hands and the food appeared, he smiled before he went back to his place at the top table. I took a handful of popcorn chicken and chips as we talked about the odd things we did over the summer but the topic was all about the Quiddich world cup.

After the main was cleared away the cake was set out. I took my normal slices of cake and ate the profiteroles first before the chocolate cake. We where happily talking when the ceiling went crazy and it started to rain. Some of the younger kids where scared and even the teachers looked shocked. There was a beam of Magic thta hit the ceiling then it calmed down. We looked at and oldish mad who Hobbes over to Dumbledore.

"whose that I wonder" Seamus said looking at him.

"That's Alister Moody." Ron said in awareness.

Hermione looked at him," The Aura."

Dean looked at us," Aura?"

Ron kept his eyes on Moody,"Dark wizard catcher. Half the cells in Azkaban are filled thanks to him."

I nodded," On that happy note, I'm going to bed."

Hermione nodded and we stood up and kicked our legs over the benches.

Just for the sake of it we did a little dance to our prefect to find out the awful password before we left the hall. We ran up the stairs to the seventh floor where the Fat lady was still in her ancient Greece time frame a new wine glass in her hand.

"password?" she asked.

"Balderdash" I said and she sung the door open.

when I was back in the comfort of the circular common room with the warm fire blazing, we ran up the cold steps to our dorm. I let Hermione have the first shower and I got a shower as she changed I showered and Changed into my sleep shirt and leggings also known as my quiddich shirt and black leggings.

I climbed under the covers and looked at Hermione," Who the hell comes up with our passwords because they get stranger by the year like by the end of the years whats it going to be Fairy Lights because if it is I might smuggle myself in to the Slytherin dorm."

Hermione laughed," I think it's either Dumbledore or Mcgonacall it may even be the hat."

I put my head on the scarlet pillow and looked up and the canopy above me.

"Night."

I closed my eyes had dremt that I could skip a few lessons to finish that dress and tutor Malfoy but mostly finish the dress.

Oh My What about the shoes or maybe even a mask depending on who asks me... God sometimes I really do hate being a girl but I do love it sometimes.

 **A/N  
I know it's been a while but schools a bitch and it may take sometime to get into a routine of things, I mean two pieces of Art homework one peice of Geography (I'm dropping this for GCSEs) the one pieces of History which is about the revolution... I don't know when the next update will be it maybe with in the next five days to the next week who knows.  
Keep with it though as we have gotten this far, as for that competition Red and Green is still in the lead on this so come on people bring out that competitive person out and use it.  
Keep Calm and Review, Favorite and Follow  
P.S Remember when Reviewing at the end or the begining but in the letter or word at the top and the most votes is the fanfic I'm doing next after this and before my GCSEs in two years time but we will see how long this one will take to write.  
Live long and Prosper my Good readers... no idea what happened there but flow with it.  
**


	4. That's what Happened to them

**A/N  
After I published the last chapter i realized I didn't put Mad Eye in so I updated it with him in. Still looking out for my next story so I will leave the letters/ Words at the bottom so you can Review with that letter as it's kinda important as for some reason I like planning in advance. Now on that subject, one review it's breaking me here, I have no idea what you think of you don't type your comment in that box... Or you press on review of your reading from the app.**

 **Second thing, updating stuff will be really uneven so after this chapter I'm putting it on hold**

 **Names may change as I've forgot them like her uncle who works at Durmstrang and stuff like that so his new name is uncle Charles.**

 **Chapter Four (or Four depending on how your counting this. Yeah it's only so I don't get confused later on.): well he's new**

I sat in the great hall where I was happily eating a bacon and cheese pasty thing, it wasn't as bad as my Aunt Karen's food.

For once Uncle Charles actually writing to me about his favorite student Victor Krum no doubt. So I just shoved it in my bag and I would read it later... Not.

Mcgonigal put my time table in front of me that was stapled to a letter, I nodded at her as I read the time table.

Monday, Wednesday.

Period One: Tutoring.

period Two: Defence Against the Dark arts

breaks.

Period Three: Transfiguration

Period Four: Free lesson/ Divination

Lunch

Period Five: Charms

Tuesday, Thursday and Friday

Period One: Defence Against the Dark arts

Period Two: Tutoring

Breaks

Period Three: Potions

Period Four: Potions/ free lesson

Lunch.

Period Five: Tutoring

It could've been worse, oh wait it is Tutoring Malfoy in the morning are they mental. He's not going to make it out alive... He probably will be I won't.

Today was Thursday so DADA today and I being honest and saying I'm not lucky forward to it. Moody looked like he had way to much experience and was a little in the head.

I ate a bacon sandwich with the bread toasted and the bacon Crispy, Hermione came up to me and Pinched the top of my ear and pulled me next to her with my screaming 'ow let me go!'

I looked at Malfoy for some help but he just smirked and gave me a look of 'What do you need help with? Your fine.'

Let let go of my ear to my happiness before we ran up the spiral staircase to class. I don't understand why its fo high up this year I mean why couldn't it be where it was.

I sat in the middle of the classroim as Hermione sat at the front. Becca came in and sat next to me and so did Malfoy in the other row. Neville and Dean sat in front of me as Seamus had to sit at the back.

As the other piled in Moody came hobbling in and stood at the front of the room with his hands behind his back.

"Alistair Moody. Ex Aura Mististy Malcontents." As he said this he wrote his name on the blackboard," and your new Defence Against the Dark arts teacher."

I turned to Becca," didn't know that."

Becca smothered but we both continued to listen.

" I'm here because Dumbledore ask me to end of story, good bye the end... Any questions." He said looking around the room.

I rose my hand and he nodded," Why are you here again?"

Moody looked at me and lobbed a price of Chalk at me

"listen next time and you'll find out." He took a breather and continued," When it comes to the Dark arts I believe in a practical approach."

I looked at Becca.

"first can anyone tell me how many unforgivable curses there are?" He said and I was in shock.

Unforgivable curses, this was in year seven not year four.

Hermione took a shaky breath," three sir."

"and they are so named?" He asked writing on the board.

We looked at Hermione.

"Because they're unforgivable. Any one use of them-"

Moody continued her sentence," will earn you a one way ticket to Azkaban. Correct. The ministry think your to young to see what these curses do. You need to know what your up against. You need to be prepared. You need to find another place to stick your chewing gum that the underside of your desk Mr Finnegan!"

"the old cotter can see at the back of his head."Seamus said to his partner on the table.

Moody lopped yet another piece of Chalk accros the room and we had to duck our heads.

"And hear across classrooms." He shouted at him," so which curse shall we start with first."

No one put their hands up to answer him. Not surprised really.

"Weasley Stand." Moody barked.

Ron rose slowly," yes."

Moody looked at him," Give us a curse?"

Ron looked down then up at Moody," my dad did tell me about one. The imperious curse."

Moody made this strange noise from the back of his throat," yes, Your father should know all about that. Gave the ministry a bit of grief a few years ago. I hope this shows your why."

He walked to his desks where there where different glass jars with creatures. He opened the one with the spider and I instantly cringed in my head. He let it crawl on to his hand before he pointed his wand at the poor spider.

"Engorgio" He said and the spider doubled in size.

Right now I wish I hadn't given up those instruments so I could bat it away from me if I had to. I have nothing against Spiders I don't but I do have something against unnaturally large spiders like Aragog in year two - I never met him but Ron did and he said it was awfully large.

Moody turned to us and pointed his wand,"Imperio"

The Spider flew from the palm of his hand to the front desk where Neville and Dean where before Moody had the spider jump on to Crabbe's face. He put his hand on the sides of his face with a disgusted expression.

"Don't worry she's completely harmless." Moody told him, which didn't help the fact that there was a flying spider in the classroom which is worse than it being a large spider in the palm of his hand.

Moody then made the spider jump to Pavarti's hand, she stared at for a moment before her face showed complete fright with her sister Padma not really sure what to do as the spider climbed up Pavarti's robes.

The spider then hovered over Ron, I couldn't see his face as I was sitting behind him but I saw it in the tiny reflection in Harry's glasses and I wish I had a Camera it was priceless. Moody then let the spider drop on his head.

"She Bits. She's leathel." Moody laughed.

Most of us where laughing at Ron's face with Malfoy's droning laughter in the background. Moody Noticed this and he had a smirk on his face.

"What are you laughing at?" He smirked before he moved the spider to Malfoy's face.

I would've laughed but I just found it mean that Moody was making that Spider do that when it really didn't want to.

Malfoy turned to Goyle who sat next to him who tried to swat it away badly. The spider crawled up Malfoy's face and into his blond messy hair.

I don't know if I've asked myself this question yet but, why do all the boys in my class seem they haven't been to the hairdressers in the summer? I though my brother's hair was bad.

"Talented isn't she? What shall I have her do next? Fly out the window?" Moody flicked his wrist and the spider flew across the room and splatted against a magnifying glass.

"Drown herself?" Moody asked up dropping his wand and we watched as the Spider looked terified of drowning in the water.

Moody pulled his wand to him and the spider followed until it reached his palm and he looked at us with a serious expression.

"Scores of Wiches and Wizards have clamed they only did You-Know-Who's bidding under the Imperious Curse." He looked around the room." Now, How do we sort out the liars. ANother. Another."

People around me rose their hands and I sat on edge as I noticed Neville rose his hand to. I quickly picked up my quill and wrote a quick note to Malfoy just in case I had to leave the class suddenly.

"Longbottom is it?" Moody asked and Neville gave a small nod and stood up," Professor Sprout tells me you have an aptitude for Herbology and your sister is a wiz at potions. If you would stand too."

I rose to my feet and slipped my clock off my shoulders so in case I wouldn't be tempted to smother the guy with it.

"There's the Cruciartus curse." Neville said and I walked over to him and gave him a sad smile.

Moody had this glint in his eyes.. or eye depends on how you think about it. He waved us over and we slowly walked to him.

Neville but an arm around my shoulders as Moody put the spider on the table.

"The torture curse." he said before he pointed his wand at the spider again,"Crucio!"

The Spider withered and started screaming, I could image it happening to my parents. I kept looking as I couldn't look away but I knew I had tears running down my face. I took a glace at Neville who had his eyes squeezed shut and looking away.

"Stop it. Stop it, Can't you see it's bothering them Stop it." Hermione Yelled from her seat.

The Screams of the spider subsided, I wrapped my arms around my brother and cried with him hugging me back. I kissed his cheek before I marched to my seat and grabbed my bag and cloak. As I was on the floor I slipped the note into Malfoy's pocket before I left the classroom.

I ran down the stairs and to the library where I sat in my little place on the windowsill and picked up my embroidery wheel and stared to sow the beads onto the material that was going on the boric of the many layered skirt.

"Hey."

I looked up and Smiled as Malfoy came and sat next to me. I put the sowing down as he wrapped his arms around me. I put my face in his chest as I let a few tears escape my eyes.

"it's ok to cry Tessa." He said stroakibg my hair.

The cold metal of his ring catching my neck making me shiver.

"I alway wanted to know why they don't remember me. Now I know I wish I didn't." I said into his chest.

I felt him kiss my head," Your Strong Princess, and you have people around you that care deeply for you so don't push them -us away in situations like think.

I looked at him," I won't."

We spent hours in the libary with his arms around me as I sowed and him reading his books. I did threaten him first but oh well.

Over time I wondered if his words ment more than he was letting on.

Did Draco Malfoy have feelings?

No, that would be obsered he teased first years just for the fun of it.

There was this feeling in my stomach that had a feeling that he did mean what he said. In more ways than one.

On a positive note, the over piece is ready for the dress beads and all.

 **A/N**

 **What do you think of that? I know it's been a while but please stick with me. I will update when I can ad I'm pretty sorted with Homework so far... Except for the French test I have next week and the science revision thing.**

 **I hope you are enjoying this and please leave your comments as I haven't got many and this contest to beat the last book of this isn't going very well.**

 **Keep calm and review, favourite and follow.**

 **Ps**

 **So I need your opinion on what my next fanfic is the cadidates are.  
Divergent. (D)  
Supernatural (SPN)  
or Outnumbered. (ON)  
The Duff (Duff) The Maze Runner series. (TMR)**

 **so at the end of your review put the letter/ Word in the brackets.**


	5. September to October (Filler Short chap)

**A/N  
I know it's been a while and it will be a while to the next one due to the fact I wrote this at a bus stop in the cold as it rained.  
Not many people put the letters at the end of their reviews so I will keep putting them on the chapters till I at least get ten so I know what I'm doing next.  
** **Divergent. (D)  
Supernatural (SPN)  
or Outnumbered. (ON)  
The Duff (Duff)  
so at the end of your review put the letter/ Word in the brackets.**

 **I'm also taking notes for my summer Challange 2016, you can leave something in your review. It can be anything that you want me to watch A.K.A Supernatural or something like that.  
Everything pmust be under a 15 as after that I don't think I will sleep for a while... not that I slept anyway as I'm writting this when I have time to.**

 **I'm going to shut up now and let you read this chapter. Hi this is the authers friend! _Hi :) Im gonna be quiet while you read the words... Enjoy :)_**

 **Chapter Five: Steptember to October. (Short chapter as it's a filler and I'm bad at them)**

Ever since Moody had done that curse in class in the first day I've always been a little unsure of the guy. More to the point he was using the curses on us to see if we could fight them... Yeah I left the class and Malfoy helped me with other subjects I was failing on.  
On the subject of Mr Draco Malfoy, I don't know what to feel about him. I was happy when he talk to me and when we had a laugh sometimes after class but I got this feeling in my stomach.  
What makes it worse, It's not like I can talk to anyone about it, Draco Malfoy is the most loved in Slytherin, most hated in Gryffindor and mutual friends for Ravenclaw because of Christina. Hufflepuff was a mutual house, friends with everyone and all very happy... To happy for my liking so I normally stay away.  
Hagrid was still professor of Care of Magical Creatures to Malfoys dismay.

I stabbed my fork into the chicken and are it glaring at Moody like I did at every meal for the last month.  
Harry was getting a little tetchy, I mean who could blame him we're in the same month and a week before the day is mum and dad died.  
Thinking about it there was something off about Snape in class he would occasionally look down at his desk mutter something before going back to the teacher we didn't particularly like.

The plated cleared away and pudding never came so we all looked at Dumbledore who stood at his owl ornated speakers post.  
"Next week Hogwarts will not only be your home. Slytherin and Ravenclaw have been nominated to share there tables. Also at some point in November there will be a Hogsmeade trip for fourth years and above. Now even from here I can see the annoyance for the lack of cake."  
"I thought we discussed this, please stop bring up cake and imply me with it." I shouted up earning a laugh from Dumbledore.

He waved his hands and the plates and bowls came back. As per usual for the last four years I took the cake from the cake stand and straight into the china bowl in front of me.  
I carried on my conversation with the others but not Neville as he had his head in this Herbology book Like he had done for the best part of a month.  
He had finished it but he's rereading it for some strange reason.

I left the hall and went to the room if requirement were my dress stood in the middle with a pair of heals. I added on the amethyst pendent before I fanned out the skirt so all the little prices of fabric would fly off.  
I smiled at my creation before I picked up my bag and made a slow wall to my next class that I didn't enjoy. Care of Magical Creatures.  
Hagrid had us looking after these squart type things... To be honest I forgot the name of the but it sounded like squartsso let's just call them that.  
I stayed well away, not because I was lazy and didn't want to do the task at hand, I just wanted to keep my fingers on my hand for Quiddich... Oh wait that's not happening this year. Poor Angelina she had it all planned out.

Halloween was coming up and I had a feeling that it wasn't going to be a normal Halloween.  
This was purely because of a little thing called, everything starts on bloody Halloween never Easter or Valentines day not even Christmas. It all comes down to Halloween.

 **A/N  
** **Next chapter will be up around half-term, I have an extra Friday as my school as Teacher trainning so I might update then. My friend is hi-jaking this am I'm writting this in school and I'm not deleting her comments as i'm not that cruel. SO anything in italics is from her :)  
** **  
 _Hi its me again :)_** _ **Did you read ALL the words? I hope you did :) She is cruel putting me in italics... isn't she?! I hope you read all the words my friend spends time writing for you... Im gonna leave... Bye bye :)**_


	6. They Arrived

**A/N  
** **I know my updates aren't fluent but I have been watching Supernatural as my fokes just got me Season nine and I was hyped up watching that. as it's almost Half-term I will have some chapters posted then if my hair isn't being attacked by my mate who as a thing for tightly plating my hair then saying it looks like Amos from The Kane Chronicles when I put my hat on...  
** **I hope you enjoy this Chapter.**

 **Chapter Six: They Arrived**

I woke to Lavender's smirking face looking down at me.

"Wakey wakey." She smiled sweetly before skipping off.

I looked at Hermione who probably had the same scared expression on her face, Lavender isn't normally that sweet to us- it was quite sicking actually.

I had a shower and had Hermione use a spell to dry my hair before I changed into a dark cream and black skirt with a white shirt, pair of tights that had butterflies on the right knee and a pair of Doc martin shoes.

Hermione waterfall braided my hair before we left the common room and raced down to the hall. When we got to the double doors we sorted ourselves out before we enter, Becca came running at us with a smile with Christina behind her.

I sat down and looked at them," You to are acting very, odd."

They Smiled and passed me a note before they ran off giggling, I looked at Hermione before I opened the letter.

 _Princess,_

 _Library five mins, found something important._

I looked at Hermione," I know what I'm doing today."

She gave me a smile," Yeah, I will be with Ginny doing Bins Homework."

I picked up a bagel before I loaded it with sausage, bacon and BBQ source before I left to go see what he found that could be so important.

I found him reading a book, he was actually reading something other than a school text book.

"Whats the importance of this?" I asked sitting on the windowsill.

Malfoy sat next to me closing the book," Well, I haven't had a good convocation with you since last week that is the importance."

I looked at him," All this because you haven't talked to me a week."

He smiled then his smile dropped as he saw Pansy and Goyle coming over to him, he put his hand on my cheek and leaned forwards but our lips not touching.

"Someones getting some." Goyle yelled and I heard a squeal from Pansy.

Malfoy pulled back and I looked at him," That's one way go get people to leave you alone."

We spent hours having a laugh and playing around then I felt that feeling in my stomach and I still don't know what it was but it always happened around him.

Around lunchtime I ended up thinking about chocolate profiterole cake and it appeared in my hand in a china bowl.

Malfoy looked at the bowl and took one of my profiteroles and bit into it with a smirk.

"Did mummy never tell you never to steal a girls pudding, Draco." I smiled and took the half from his hand.

Malfoy looked at me and smiled," Draco not Malfoy."

I looked at him confused," What?"

"You called me Draco and not Malfoy."

I looked at him wide eyed when I realized.

He smiled," it's ok princess its nice hearing someone say my name that isn't just mum."

I looked at him a sighed giving him one of my profiteroles, he took it with a smile before he started reading to me again. I could read perfectly well just old English confuses me sometimes.

Every so offten we had to hide as someone came passed us, we weren't ashamed of being together we just knew the dangers of if we where ever caught.

The window burst opened making me jump into Draco's arms, I looked at him embarrassed as I got up to close the window. I climbed on to the windowsill and I tried to push the window back but it was jammed like grans driving skills, it wasn't going anywhere fast.

I felt my feet slip and I fell back, I closed my eyes waiting for the impacted but it never came. I opened my eyes to see Draco looking down at me with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm never letting you close a window again."

He gave him a playful glare as he put me back on my feet and climbed up on the windowsill and pushed it closed with ease. He jumped down and I crossed my arms over my chest and looked at him.

"I must have loosened it or something."

Draco put his hands on each side of my face," What ever will help you sleep at night Princess."

We saw the others start running so we picked up our things and followed. I was Split up from Draco so I went to find Harry, Ron and Hermione who where near the front with Fred and George.

Hermione Smiled when she saw me and helped pull me threw the crowds so I could join them.

We watched as a blue and gold carriage was pulled through the sky by white pegisi and to our amusment it knocked brown Hagrid.  
Someone pointed at the water that started to ripple. We all where exceedingly shock to see a full sized ship . The only thing I could think of to describe this was, show offs.

McGonnagall ushered us off to get changed b for dinner instead of staring at the event that just occurred.  
Me and Hermione Ran up the stairs to the seventh floor and stopped at the portrait.  
" Balderdash." I said reajusting the bag on my shoulder.

The portrait door swung open and we had a lovely walk to the staircase before we started running again.

In our dorm, we changed into our uniform and I brushed my hair and let us cascade down my back.  
I groaned knowing we had to walk all the way back to the hall but I can't complain... Well actually I can, the Slytherin Dorms are only around the corner for the hall and a few flights of stairs. What, Draco Rants a lot about the walk up and down the 'sodding' stairs.

I sat next to Hermione, Ginny, Angelina and Katie as the boys sat in front of us. I smiled at Draco as he Sat I facing me on his table. Food appeared in front of us and I helped myself to stake and chips with BBQ source, Neville's head was still in that book and I really wanted to get a pair of Scissors and cut the hair of nearly every boy in this hall. Was it a fashion statement the long hair and the silver rings as its bloody annoying well on everyone but Draco it kinda suited him made him look more relaxed.

When the food disappeared the pudding appeared and I was first at the cake, the day I leave I will probably ask a house-elf to drop some cake off every so often or even better give me the recipe for it.

We chatted and Yelled about nothing but the Quiddich scores and how we saw Oliver at the Puddlemere Vs Hollyhead Harpies.

There was a cling of a glass and we all looked up at Dumbledore who was at his podium.

"Now we're all settled in and sorted, I'd like to make an announcement. This castle will not only be your home this year but home to some very special guests as well. You see Hogwarts has been chosen" Dumbledore stopped talking as Flinch Ran down the gap between the tables.

He was holding his hip and had a hand on his heart, someone was unfit and he was the bloody care taking of a sodding castle. He whispered something to Dumbledore with the background noise of laughter. We watched as he ran back down still holding his hart like it would come out of his chest like on a cartoon and holding his hip... must be old age, actually how old was that guy?

Dumbledore though for a moment before continuing," So Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event. The Tri-Wizard tournament. Now for those of you who do not know, the tri-wizard tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school a single contestant is selected to compete. Now let me be clear, if chosen you stand alone. And trust me when I say these contests are not for the faint hearted, but more of that later. For now please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of magic and their headmistress Madam Maxime." Dumbledore waved his hands and the doors spang open.

A group of girls and boys came through the door all dressed in blue silk and hats in the shape of tears with a brim. The sighed once before walking on a little and then sighing again before breaking out into a posh girly run.

"Bloody Hell." Ron sighed dreamily.

When they got to the front they had their backs to us but you could see the blue birds flying up with a stream of blue magic behind them. Their headteacher walked up next to us and she was taller than Hagrid give or take a few cms.

"Thats one Big Woman." Seamus said and I flicked some cold potato at him and gave him a stern look and he just smiled at me as if to say 'i'm innocent in this.'

They finished their entrance and all the boys where clapping but most of the girls where just glaring at them, me included on that some of the girls where to entranced with the boy to give one about anything else.

The two teachers had a small greeting before pointing the students to the Ravenclaw tabled before turning back to the rest of us.

"And now our friends from the north, please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang and the high master Igor Karkaroff. "

The doors opened and a group of boys came in banging sticks on the ground and I have to say they where good looking boys. Every time the stick would hit the floor sparks would come up and burn marks on the floor.

They spun them around a bit before they disappeared and they broke out into a run, most where just showing off with some 'manly' version of Gymnastics others stood on the side.

There was the sound of footsteps behind us and we turned to see Victor Krum strutting in with Igor Karkaroff and Uncle Charlie.

As Uncle Charlie Walked passed he messed up my hair and gave me a warm smile and a wink before he slapped Neville's back lightly and continued walking down with Igor and another creepy teacher.

"Blimey it's him, Viktor Krum!" Ron said like a little kid at Christmas.

At the front one of the kids blue a fire picture out of magic that disappeared after a while. They had their greeting and where shown to their table but some of the boys stayed standing.

Dumbledore hopped how from the steps and looked at us.

"Hogwarts let us entertain our friends in the only way we can all stand."

We stood as Dumbledore turned his back to us and the lyrics floated on a banner.

 _Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
_ _Teach us something please,  
_ _Whether we be old and bald,  
_ _Or young with scabby knees,  
_ _Our heads could do with filling,  
_ _With some interesting stuff,  
_ _For now they're bare and full of air,  
_ _Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
_ _So teach us things worth knowing,  
_ _Bring back what we've forgot,  
_ _Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
_

 _And learn until our brains all rot.  
_

I looked at Draco who was looking at Crabbe with a look of ' are you serious right now' and I gave him an apologetic look when I just found it hysterical.

I sat down as Dumbledore took a sip from his glass and looked at us again.

"Your attention please! I would like to say a few words. Eternal glory, that is what awaits the student who wins the tri-wizard tournament. But to do this that student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks."

"Wicked." The twins said with a smirk on their faces.

"For this reason the ministry has seen fit to impose a new rule. To explain all this we have the head of the department of international magic cooperation Mister Bartimus Crouch."

Barty Crouch came to the front and looked at us,"After much deliberation the ministry has concluded that for their own safety no student under the age of seventeen shall be allowed to put forth their name for the tri-wizard tournament. This decision is final."

The Hall went up in an uprise, to sum it up if was a lot calmer than the uprising in the Hunger Games.

"That's rubbish! You don't know what you're doing!" The Twins Yelled over everyone else.

"Silence!"Dumbledore cried and waved his wand over the tower that was now in the room that wad carried in by the 'Son's of Durmstrang' as they like to be called.

"The goblet of fire. Anyone wishing to submit themselves for the tournament merely write their name upon a piece of parchment and throw it in the flame before this hour on Thursday night. Do not do so lightly, if chosen there's no turning back. As from this moment the tri-wizard tournament has begun. ON that note everyone got to bed, pip pip."

We all left to go back to our dorms but we where all too pumped up on excitement to really sleep this would be a interesting three days.

 **A/N  
** **You know that List of stories I might write will I have to take that down for a while because I'm writting something for my little cousins who love that New Disney Descendants Film that was out earlier this year then because my other cousin loved the Lion king I'm putting them together so I'm also doing that in the background of this.  
Please keep on Reviewing as I've got no idea if you guys are enjoying this or not.**

 **Keep calm and Review, Favourite and Follow.  
**


	7. Champion Selection

**A/N  
** **I know updates aren't as fast as they once where, I would've written more this half turm but my school gave us tones of Homework and my friend kept distracting me so I only had today. Please keep reviewing as I love reading about what you think.**

Chapter Seven: Champion Selection.

The passed three day where hard Draco would go on and on about Durmstrang and the girls that came from Beauxbatons. I smiled and nodded my head but for all of it I had this sinking feeling in my stomach.  
Draco wasn't the same, he wouldn't joke around with me or just give me a bloody hug it was all about them.

"My father was going to send me to Durmstrang but mother wanted me to say closer to home." Draco said as he read through our charms book this year.  
I smiled," I'm glade you where aloud to come here."  
He looked up," Why?"  
I shuck my head with a sad smile," no reason."

We carried on studying and I couldn't even look at him in the eye, he didn't care, everything that he ever told me did it mean nothing to him?

The belle sounded and I packed up my things before I walked to Divination with Draco calling my name but I couldn't look back. Hermione met me outside the Library and her smile faded as she saw my face.

"I'll tell you after the champion Selection."  
She nodded and we made our way to class.  
Trelawney stood in the centre of her room as we sat down.  
"last lesson we where learning about how to Advance in Crystal ball gazing. This lesson however we will be looking at Tarot cards." She said and some people around me gasped.  
"one person from each table collect a pack of cards and fan them out and let your partner pick out three to four cards."

Hermione picked up the pack and fanned them out in front of me. I picked three cards and Hermione put them face down on the table before turning them over.  
The first one was love, the second pain and the third Happiness.  
"so you will find love, feel pain about it before your happy... Well that bloody complex."  
I did Hermione's and hers was way simpler, Happiness, pride and Love. Why the he'll couldn't my life be that simple?

The bell rung and we made our way to potions for the first time this week. As we left Hermione tapped my shoulder," You won't believe what happened at free period."

I looked at her Confused.

"Victor Krum put his name in the cup then Fred and George made a aging potion, they got so far that they even put their names in the goblet. Then the spell kicked in and they now have long white beards, a group of students have them I bet it was Dumbledore's version of Humor." She smiled as we ran down the cold steps to the dungeons

My Uncle stood with Shape at the front of the class.  
It was a quite lesson if you count the fact every time Gryffindor lost points my uncle added them back on so at the end of the lesson Snaps never took any points off logical. Uncle Charlie had to leave early because of the selections after class.

AT the end of the lesson the bell chimed again and I left with Hermione to the seventh floor where we dropped off our bags and walked down to the great hall.

We sat with Harry, Neville, Seamus, Dean and Ron on a random table and the seats that leaned against the window.

The tables made a cross shape with the goblet of fire in the middle, I spotted Draco with his friends and some of them from Durmstrang. We haven't talked much, I sit in the Library and wait everyday and everyday he walks passed me as if i'm not even there.

Draco turned his head and I gave him a little wave and all i got in return was a wink and a smirk before he continued with his conversation.

Dumbledore stood by the goblet,"Sit down please. And now the moment you've all been waiting for, the champions selection!"

He suck his hand out and the blue flames turned a angry red, and something game floating down from the fire but they stayed the angry red colour.

"The Durmstrang champion is ... Viktor Krum!" Dumbledore shouted.

Victor clenched his fist and shuck it at his school before he followed the teachers down to the treasury.

There was another burst from the fire and another piece of paper floated down from the fire and into Dumbledore's hand.

"The champion from Beauxbatons... Fleur Delacour" Dumbledore smiled as she stood.

The girls and Boys from Beauxbatons cheered and some shouted somethings in french as she walked down the isle and passed Dumbledore and she went in the same direction as Krum.

The angry fire burst out one last name before turning back into a cool blue flame, Dumbledore caught it in his hand and turned it in his fingers before looking up at us.

"The Hogwarts champion... Cedric Diggory." Cedric walked passed Dumbledore getting a part on the shoulder as he left in the direction of the others,"Excellent! we now have our three champions! But in the end only one will go down in history. Only one will hoist this chalice of champions, this vessel of victory the tri-wizard cup!"

The goblet glowed red again bursting fire until a single piece of paper fell through the sky, Dumbledore took it in his hand.

"Harry Potter. Harry Potter?" Dumbledore cried looking around the hall.

There was a small pause and people start whispering, we looked at Harry who looked as shocked as most of us now felt in the singular moment.

"Harry Potter!" Dumbledore cried.

Harry still wasn't moving any where.

"Goon Harry. Harry for goodness sake." Hermione snapped pushing him up.

We watched as Harry made a slow walked down and passed Dumbledore, it wasn't as joyful as the others. We just watched him as made an Awkward walk to the Treasury.

"He's a cheat! He's not even seventeen yet." Someone shouted as He walked passed.

All the teachers let him pass not really knowing what to do, after Harry left Dumbledore Looked at us.  
"Everyone off to Bed, teachers down to the Treasury." Dumbledore called to us as he left with the other teachers behind him.

I left with Hermione but stopped when I saw Draco standing there twisting his ring around his finger, I turned to Hermione with a smile.

"I'll see you back at the common room." She nods her head and leaves with the others.

I turned back to see him walking away, I groaned and ran after him. He went down corridor over corridor until he stopped in front of a portrait of some really old guy.

"Why? Why ignore me, what have I ever done to deserve that?" I say to him my voice just over a whisper.

He turned to me with his hands in his pockets," You've done nothing Tess, there was a reason I wasn't paying attention to you."

I crossed my arms," And that is?"

Draco stepped forwards and held my face in his hands," People are following me around like a lost puppy so getting you alone is hard, I'm not embarrassed to be with you but as of late my father has been more controlling, Everything I do he finds out."

I looked at him and have him a sad smile," Eight O'clock sharp tomorrow in the Library then I'll see."

I turned around and walked back the way I came.

"Tessa, Do you even know they way back!" Draco called.

I stopped," I hate it when You know the answer and yet you still ask."

He ran up next to me and he took my hand walking next to me making a convocation, with every word I knew I couldn't stay mad at him forever but whats the fun on letting him know now?

He walked me back all the was to the seventh floor before he kissed my forehead and smiled at me.

"G'night Tess."

With that he walked away leaving me with a smile in my face, for a moment I forgot about huge problem that we where now facing. How to get Harry through the Torement alive

 **A/N  
**

 **So Next chapter will be a filler so if anyone wants anything in that chapter now is the time it say as I suck at filler chapters. I wouldn't've been a filler chapter if I switched it to Harry's Point of View as it's him taking the Interview with Rita and the fireplace chat with Sirius.  
Live Long and Prosper and  
Keep calm and Review, favorite and follow.**


	8. Hagrid's looking for you

**A/N**

 **I'm sorry it's been to long and I hope that I haven't lost you as readers. Schools been hard as the countless Esays and GCSE prep they are starting now. I will update when I can and I hope you can bare with me on this story.**

 **So the Next Chapter is The Ferret and My Gosh I can't wait to write that and the ball as I hate that I'm keeping her dress from you guys. I've decided to Scrap Printress or whatever I put the pictures in for this story and I'll but a on my profile.**

 **Please Enjoy.**

 **Chapter eight: Hagrid's looking for you**

The only thing in the papers now was about Harry. Draco was annoyed that he was getting attention for something that was impossible to do... And then you have Ronald Bilius Weasley, jealous little ass.

So far Ronald had split up friends and made most of us choose who to hang out with so I just sat in the library with Draco or I was sitting with my brother as he read that bloody book.

I stabbed the sausage before ripping it with my teeth and swallowing it, no quiddich, no fun and way too much time on my hands.

"Whats that Sausage ever done to you Tess." George said coming to sit next to me.

"Everything, it just doesn't know it." I smirked as Hermione joined me.

She gave me a smile before piling up her plate," Harry's pretty Pissed off."

We looked at her," Did Hermione Granger just use a cuss word, I thought I wouldn't live to see the day."

Hermione gave me a playful glare as she ate her cereal, " he had to do that interview thing this morning."

I smiled," i can see how that would piss someone off, an entire day with Rita Skeeta would surely make me want to lock myself in a broom cupboard with only pumpkin juice, M&Ms and Profiterole cake."

Pansy Parkinson glared at me as she walked passed before sitting next to her so called friends.

Hermione and myself walked to the Library where we sat by a window in the potions section, I sat on the desks as Hermione sat on the chair with her head in a book. I looked over her shoulder to see Victor Krum staring at us with his mates on the other-side of the Library.

"He won't stop staring at me." Hermione gritted.

I looked at her sliding the book from under her nose," He probably fancies you."

Hermione gave me a look and pulled her book back to her," No bloody likely."

I pulled her hair our from its tie and shuck it out," Now you sound like Ron."

She laughed and took her tie from my hand and pulled her hair back into a plate before reading again. I tapped my figures on the the desk till Hermione Slammed her book shut and looked at me with a smirk.

"On the subject of boys, hows that boy your tutoring who is he anyway after two years you still haven't told me." She said looking at me.

I pursed my lips," its Draco Malfoy."

Her eyes widened they she smiled," I may hate the bugger but if he makes you happy then I'm fine he hurts you I know a few spells to whip his ass into shape."

I looked at her," Literally or meteorically."

She gave me a pointed look," Oh Literally, I was reading and there is this spell that makes the victum do whatever you want for days, could you imagine it Draco Malfoy at our disposal doing whatever we wanted."

I smiled," Oh Imagine if we made him dance on the tables int he great hall shouting how amazing our house is."

Hermione laughed," Oh he will hate that."

We laughed and Joked for hours until pansy and her gang of followers came to the gap of the shelves.

"Scram it Blood traitor and Mudblood." She sneered.

Hermione looked at me before packing her bags and she stormed out, I followed her then stopped at Pansy. I grabbed the back of her neck and smashed her head on to the desk and I saw her nose gushing blood.

"I hope Madam Pomphrey will see to that nose before it heals that way." I sneered back at her and left with Library,

Hermione and I walked up to the seventh floor and stood in front of the portrait and we waited till she had finished her little handkerchief dance thing that I have no idea what is it.

"Banana Fritters" hermione told the fat Lady and the door swung open.

We dropped our bags on our beds before we lounged out the sofa's in front of the fire.

"Who ever decided our password this time was blood hungry if they choice Banana Fritters... Who even Likes Fried Banana anyway, is that what it is anyway." I asked as Hermione smiled.

"One day we will pick the passwords and My Lord it would be the most annoying and hard to remember password and when they finally learn it we'll change it just like Percy did to us." Hermione laughed.

I smiled then I checked the clock on the fireplace," Time for Dinner and there better be cake."

Hermione Laughed," What it it with you and Cake?"

I shrugged my shoulders," My mother used to make it for me and Neville when we where very younge, before the Death Eaters came and used us to torture our parents until they gave up torturing us and tortured our parents until they couldn't walk and then until they didn't know us or themselves."

Hermione gave me a sad smile, " Lets get some food."

We walked down to the great hall and I sat with my brother for once had put that book down. I picked out some chicken and chips with BBQ source, I loved dinner not because of the food as thats just mandatory and I couldn't live long without it, I love it because I can talk to my freinds with no house revelry to get in the way.

I picked up some popcorn chicken and Threw it and the Twins and we started a food fight over our table and we stopped when we heard the glass chime and we looked at Dumbledore.

"I know there isn't any Quiddich this yeah but please don't kill each other with Popcorn Chicken." He told us with a shimmer to his eye.

I nodded and turned to the Fred who threw some chicken at me and I caught it in my mouth and smirked as I ate it.

"Bloody Chasers and their reflexes." Fred cursed and I smirked.

We ate Pudding and I had, can you guess it... Profiterole cake. When it was time to go, I walked back with Neville.

"Tessa, would you come to the Lake with me and Harry Tomorrow?" He asked and I smiled.

"Yeah, I would love to."

In our Common room we had a game of Exploding Snape with Seamus and Dean before I went up to my Dorm and fell on to my bed asleep.

The cloudy rainy light tickled my skin and I opened my eyes to the beautiful calming sound of rain drops on the window. I changed into a pair of shorts with Long socks and shoe doc Martins with a bird cage top and a fur line coat.

I met Harry and Neville down Stairs where we ate Breakfast before heading down to the lake. I sat next to Harry Leaning on a tree with Neville's book over over his Lap.

Neville rolled up his trousers and waded in to the water and started picking at the plants in the water.

"Amazing, just Amazing." Neville said to himself as he looked over at the book then the plant.

I looked at my Brother," What? What's amazing."

Neville looked at us," Oh nothing just this weed can be used as a substitute to any missing ingredient in a potion."

I nodded my head and turned to Harry," If only we knew that in second year we wouldn't've needed to break into Snape's stores we could've just gone finishing."

Harry Smiled.

We sat there playing Rock paper, scissors for another few minutes until Neville started talking to himself again.

"Neville your doing it again." Harry Told him as

Neville gave us a shy smile as Harry closed the book.

"Magical water plantsof the highland Lochs?" Harry read.

I looked at Neville, " Where did you get this?"

"Moody gave it to me. That day we hadtea." Neville said waving before continuing to look at the weed in his hand.

Hermione and Ron whispered to each other as me and Harry stood up and walked over to them.

"Ronald would like me to tell you thatSeamus told him that Dean was told byParvati that Hagrid was looking foryou." Hermione said trying to remember each detail of the information. As Harry and Ron weren't talking at the present time.

Harry looked at her," Is that right? Well... what?"

Harry looked at her quite confused and I had to say so was I as I really didn't understand any of that.

Hermione looked at us the turned back to Ron who whispered somether to her again before she came back.

" Dean was told by Parvati that... Pleasedon't ask me say it again. Hagrid'slooking for you." Hermione sighed.

I looked at her, "why couldn't you have just said that?"

Hermione smiled.

"Well you can tell Ronald-" Harry started and you could see Hermione's face go red.

"I'm NOT an owl!" She screamed and she had Ginny March off.

"Girls." Ron smirked then glared at Harry before waltzing off.

I looked at the others," That was different."

Harry smiled before helping Nevile and me pack up and we went back to the common room.

 **A/N**

 **I hope you enjoyed that chapter as I don't know when the next chapter will be up. I have a few Fillers that will pop up so please tell me what you want in them. I'm also sorry on how long these chapter seem to be I'm just bad at filers and I don't know what to put down or I do and it's too early to put in.**

 **Please review as not many of you have on this story and I'm wondering if you guys actually like this so please keep you reviews up.**

 **On the last page of ' Red and Green' I did an Open question asking and I could only answer truthfully or bluntly (Yes or No) I'm doing that again so I know if I need to answer any of them in future chapters or if you just want something clearing up. On this I'm an Open book... I do apologize in advance if I come across very blunt and uncivilized I'm not really your probably caught me when I just woke up or I'm really tired because Time Zones to vary.**

 **Keep calm and review, favourite and follow :)**


	9. Draco the bouncing Ferret

**A/N**

 **Two chapters in two days, either I love you guys or really love you guys. The only thing I need to say is 3 reviews... You can do better than that. Please review more as I love hearing what you guys think about This story.**

 **Next point, has anyone app as if you have can you log on to your accounts as I couldn't so I just want to know if it's just me or if others are facing this.**

 **Please enjoy this chapter.**

 **Chapter Nine: Draco the bouncing Ferret.**

I sat under a tree in the court yard reading about wandless magic again, I looked at the empty space of the bench next to be an focused on an apple. I waved my hands and smiled as a crisp red Apple appeared. I tossed it up in the air before I took a bite and carried in Reading.

"Your a right foul git you know that?" I heard Harry shout.

"You think so?" Ron's voice echoed back.

"I know so." Harry replied.

Ron looked at Harry,"Anything else?"Yeah. Stay away from me." Harry said probably ran out of come backs"Fine."

Harry saw me and I gave him a little smile as he came over to sit by me.

"Why so tense Potter?," I heard Draco in the Tree behind me so I looked up," My father and Ihave a bet you see. I don't think you'regonna last ten minutes in this tournament."

Draco jumped down from the Tree with a smug smile ,"He disagrees. He thinks you won't lastfive!"

Harry stormed up to Draco," I don't give a damn what you or yourfather thinks Malfoy. He's vile andcruel, and you're just pathetic."

Draco drew his wand and I stood to try and make him stop when a flash of yellow light sourounded him and in his place was a white Ferret.

Professor Moody pointed his wand at Draco and Draco started to bounce up and down whilst squawking so I thi k he was screaming.

"I'll teach you to cast when someone'sback is turned." Moody said as he started ranting so really horrid words.

My eyes widened as McGonagal rushed in with the rest of the school surrounding her.

"Professor Moody what are you doing?" She asked pointing at Draco the bouncing Ferret.

"teaching." Was hus basic answer.

McGonagall's face went white, "Is that a student?"

Moody didn't look at her, "Technically it's a ferret."

He pulled on Crabb's trousers then dropped Draco down his pants, I laughed as we watched Ferret Draco struggle to hold on to the waist band of the trousers before he fell in. Goyle tried to get Draco but he pulled his hand back probably because Draco chit him.

We saw the ferret leave Crabb's leg and McGonagall waved her wand and a dazed Draco looked at Moody.

"My father will hear about this!" He shouted and Moody glared at him.

"Is that a threat!" Moody shouted as they ran around the Tree with Professor McGonagall calling after him.

" I could tell you stories about yourfather that would curl even your greasyhair boy!"

"Alister!"

"It doesn't end here!" He finished ignoring Professor McGonagall.

"We never use transfigration as a punishment,surely Dumbledore told you that." McGonagall told him with a tone of authority.

Moody looked down," he might have mentioned it."

"You will do wise to Remember it." She scolded him," Away all of you. Miss Longbottom we need a talk."

I looked at Harry before I ran after McGonagall with my bag in my shoulder.

She sat me down in her office and poured me a cup of tea.

" I would like to congratulate you on the work you have been doing with Mr Malfoy."

I smiled," Thank you but I don't understand why I'm here though."

" Me and Professor Dumbledore where talking and we wondered if you would like to take on another student."

I looked at her, if I said yes then the the only time I ever go with him would be even more awkward as we would have some other kid with us so he sod have to look the over sized dickhead he was.

"I would believe me I would be Malfoy on his own is enough to make me want to sleep for a month I mean now he will rant about how much he hates Moody instead of paying attention in how to creair a safe potions fire."

McGonagall nodded," I understand but if you ever have time just ask us."

I nodded finishing the tea before I went off to the Library to see Draco already sitting there.

"I hate Moody so much!" He sneered as I sat down.

Wow maybe I should take divination more seriously with me know what I have to listen to today.

We ended up scraping the studying and we went straight on to how much Draco Hayes Moody and my friends. I really couldn't care so I just nodded my head and said 'That's nice.' Grand told me to say it as a politer way I saying 'Fuck off.' I think she got it off Mrs Brown's boys as that was on telly in St. Mungos.

I waved at Hermione who have me a wave back then she saw Victor and she blushed and walked into the charms section of the Library.

"Drac-y Poo what are you doing with that bloody traitor?" Pansy smiled too sweetly and sneered at the end.

I pursed my lips and I knew the acting started, how lovely.

"I haven't got a choice, if I don't get my grades up I'm off the team. If it wasn't for that I wouldn't be anywhere near the traitor." Draco snarled.

I knew he didn't mean it but God it hurt, sometimes part of ne wonders if he actually means what he says about me in front of his friends or is it just for show.

Pansy gave me a crude smile before skipping off with her little sheep. Suck ups, they just wanted to be in the right side when thing go tits up.

I saw Christina with her friends so I smiled and gave her a little wavez which she returned before coming over to us.

" Hey." She smiled at her brother.

Just looking at them I could tell how much they looked the same, grey eyes, pale complexion but instead of just blond hair she has the Black family's famous jet black hair in streaks.

"where's the section on magical law and history?" She asked us.

"down there then turn left." I started the Draco finished.

"then go down the section that says Magical law and history. Why do you need it anyway?"

Christina sighed," I was talking in class so Binns had me do five pages on The history of Magical law."

I smiled,"good Luck with that as you maybe here for a while. I hope you like reading."

She gave me a confused look as she went in the direction we told her to go it with her friends joking around as they went.

Draco looked at me," how do you know that?"

"Two reasons A) I practically live here as Hermione is here B) I had to do that essay in Third year after I was talking to Harry about Quiddich."

Draco smiled as he got out his quill and parchment,"what's the answer then."

I looked time and sighed as I tried to sum up what I up from the top of my memory until the large bell range and we all cheated put for dinner. I walked back to the common room with Hermione as we dropped off our bags and had a gentle ponder back down to the hall.

"so, you and Victor?" I asked wiggling andmy eye brows.

Hermione blushed," he just spent the hours staring at me. What about you and Mr blond."

I raised and eyebrow," that subject is null and void."

We laughed as walked into the great hall and sat down.

At the table Harry was pretty quite, I would be too if I knew I had a dangerous task to do that my just end my life.

I ate my food in peace making genral conversation with anyone who was willing to listen. For pudding I looked for the profitarole cake and there wasn't any. Where was my cake?

I looked down the table and saw nothing, I looked at the Slytherin table and they had all my cake!

I picked up a pumpkin cake and carried it over to them. I saw a plate of cake in front of Draco and Pansy was going to take a bite!

I rushed over quickly swapping it and I looked at her," you take my cake I take your hair products and make up!"

Pansey's face fell and nodded her head," please don't hurt the max factor please!"

I looked down at a crying pansy," who new make up ment so much oh well."

I turned and sat back at my spot putting the cake down and I was happily eating it and I looked up to see everyone staring at me

" Go back to pudding people I'm not something in a zoo that you can stare at." I acted angry and everyone went back to eating g as I smirked taking a bit of the pudding.

These people where too easy to wind up it was all most humiliating in how easy it is.

 **A/N**

 **What did you think about that, next chapter should be a little longer as its the first task, we are getting some where now.**

 **This is a true fact the next update cpuldt be in between tomorrow to next week to the week after. This is only because I'm finding it hard to find times where I can sit down on the laptot or my phone and write.**

 **Please keep you reviews coming, I love reading them and I love replying to them not because I'm a loner, I just like the off conversation with someone as going out at night is a little more tricky as its getting darker as Winter is coming.**

 **Going to wait for that to sink in... :)**

 **Keep calm and review, favourite and follow!**


	10. First Task

**A/N  
Hey guys, thanks for waiting for this chapter because I know that my update time is pretty low. I don't know when I'm next updating but I know it's not this week end because I'm going out for my birthday on Saturday then I have a freinds birthday party on Sunday.  
Thanks for everyone who is still reviewing as it means a lot that your still telling me what you think.  
Just being curious who is looking forward to the new season of Teen Wolf Next year because I know I am, if you havn't started watching it then do it's amazing.  
**  
 **Please Enjoy this chapter.**

 **Chapter Ten: The First Task**

I wrapped myself up in my coat and put a hat on my head then picked up my bag before I walked out with Hermione. We where went out side and sat in a carriage, we where joined my Neville, Dean and Seamus. the carriages took us to a stadium outside the grounds of the school, i have no idea how I missed it with the amount of times I was at the astronomy tower with Draco last happened before you get any ideas in your heads.

I was walking down one of the stone paths with the others when Hermione pulled on my elbow, she lead me around the stadium until we got to the tent.

"Pssst! Harry? Is that you?" I asked through the tent.

"Yeah." he replied.

Hermione took a breath, "How are you feeling? OK? The key is to concentrate. After that you just

have to..."

"Battlea dragon." Harry finished for her.

Hermione squeaked and started hitting the materiel of the tent until she found the opening and hugged Harry. I gave Harry a resuring smile, I wasn't a hugging person unless it was family because a hug you can hid your face.

There was a flash and we looked at RitaSkeeter who emerged from the smoke, you would've thought they would've invested in a digital camera but of cause they won't before it ruins the dramatic-ness of Rita walking through the mist.

"Young love! Ohh how.. stirring. If everything goes unfortunately today you might make the front page." She smiles sweetly but I was to busy looking at the quill, i so needed on of those.

Victor looked at Hermione then Rita,"You have no business here. This tent is for champions and friends."

Rita smiled at him,"No matter. We've got what we wanted."

She pushed the quill against his jaw as another took a picture of him making the tent even more smokey, I washed my hair as well now it's going to be full of smoke.

Dumbledore entered via the back of the tent where we came in with the Barty Croach.

Hermione held Harry's hand and I shipped it, it looked really cute and I stood next to Hermione and hid a little behind Dumbledore.

"Good day champions. Gather round please. Now you've waited, you've wondered and at last the moment has arrived. The moment only four of you can fully appreciate"

Dumbledore looked at me and Hermione with a looked of Confusion," Whatare you doing here Miss Granger and Miss Longbottom?"

We looked at Dumbledore then Harry," Oh um.. Sorry we'll just go."

We exited the tent and found Ron and the others on the second to the top row, most people where cheering the others where to busy trying not to freeze I mean come on it's November what do you really expect.

The cannon went off and Cedric came out of the tunnel, I ended up pulling out my sketch book and i spotted Draco in the stands and my pencil moved over the page. I wasn't obsessing over the guy I mean he was just in my line of view that's all... yeah that's in he was in my line of View.  
When I looked up once, Victor Orin was doing his task and the show off was making it look easy and making all the girls (but me) swoon at his 'amazing-ness' as Lavender just shouted down my ear from the standpoint above me.  
I looked down and continued drawing, when I looked up I saw Draco looking directly at me. My cheeks heated up in embarrassment before I looked down and continued to draw.

"Three of our champions have now faced their dragons and so each one of them will proceed to the next task. And now our fourth and final contestant." Dumbledore suddenly said making my pencil slip as I jumped, now it looks like he had devil's horns and one fell off.

I rubbed the error out before putting my book away and focused on the rocky arena. Harry walked out and he locked eyes with the Golden egg and he walked quickly towards it. If you have ever seen Harry walk quickly it's hysterical.

He almost had it when the Dragon came in an Knocked him down, a Horntail... what the hell is it that Harry gets all the dangerous fudging things and Victor Fudging Krum gets a harmless one. How the heck does that work.

Harry took cover behind a rock as the Horntail blew fire, he wasn't going to make it, when that rock heats up then he'll be stuck and have an exceedingly burned back.  
He ran out from behind the bolder and tried to climb up the cliff but the Horntail slammed it's tail onto the rock near him making him loose his grip and he slid down the rock face.  
He ran threw a gap in the rock just as the Dragon let out a breath of fire.  
"Your wand harry! Your wand!" Hermione yellled whist hitting the wooden beam.  
I stood up and looked at her," Hermione how could you hit this beamz what's it ever done to you?"  
Hermione gave me a look with creased eyebrow before we continud with Harry's first Task.  
He waved his wand as he climbed behind yet another bolder.  
From the corner of my eye I saw a black blob that was getting closer to the arena. I took out a red vine and ate it still keeping an eye on the black for. As it got closer I could make out the shape of a broom stick, Harry's broom stick.  
As the broom stick got closer to the bolder Harry ran out and jumped into the broom before flying away. He flew in the direction of the golden egg but misses as the dragon's fire came to close.  
As horntail tried to fly fly after Harry, it broke the chains. Harry ended up diving under the teaches section that was covered by a tent like material. The Dragon followed suit cutting the stands in half with it's tail before flying off behind Harry and away from the stadium.  
Fred and George yelled ," Well done Dragon!" As the hirntail tried to kill Harry.

After they left it was a awkward silence between all off us as we didn't know if Harry was dead or he was flying back.  
At the bottom of the arena I saw Charlie Weasley pace back and forth with some others, I thi k he was trying to work out how the horntail got free of the chains. Hermione kept looking around to see if Harry was coming back around. Ron's face showed a look of worry for his friend that for most of this year he has had a hissy fit over.  
I pulled out a packed of red vines and smiled at Hermione as I offered her one and she took it, I ended up giving one to Ron, Seamus, Dean and the twins.  
If Harry doesn't come back soon Rita Skeeta is going to have one hell of a story she can have fun with.  
Just then there was an echo of a roar and I looked at Hermione.  
"What was that?" I asked and she had a unreadable expression on her face.  
" I think that was a Dragon." She replied with no emotion to her voice.

We looked up I the sky until we heard the zipping of a broom and the stadium went up in a roar of cheers. As Harry came over the stadium that back of his broom was smoking and I think Madam Hooch will send it in for repairs.  
He flew passed the egg and picked it up before he crashed.  
He was sent back to the tent to get fixed up and Dumbledore walked up to the middle of the Stadium.  
" Please go back to your common rooms and the Champions shall be around soon. One more thing on the way back to school please mind that the bridge may be broken so a teacher will be around to put a binding spell on any cracks." Dumbledore said," start from the top and make your way down."

I followed my row out and climbed onto a carriage with Hermione, across from me happens to be Draco and his goons. I took out my red vines and offered one to Hermione but the packed was ripped out from my hands by Crabbe who was now smirking at me as he and Goyle where eating my red Vines.  
"So no fair." I sulked crossing my arms over my chest.

It was a long quite journey back to the school and I couldn't wait to get back to the common room so we could celebrate Harry's marvellous act through the first Task.

When the carriage finally pulled over Hermione instenly jumped out, I snatched my red vines from Crabbe and Goyle before I hoped out of the carriage myself. We ran up the flights of stairs up to the seventh floor. The fat lady was waving her white hankerchief around and I coughed, she looked at me but continued to wave the hankerchief around.  
"Balderdash" Hermione said and portrait swung open.

The scarlet common room had music blaring from the radio and amplified my one of the seventh years, the fire was crackling giving the room that extra light, the non dripping candles all alight on the chandelier.  
I unbuttoned my coats and hooked it on to the coat rack that was in the corner so it just left me in a floral dress ad lilac shoes and I sat with Angelina and Hermione who where sitting at a darek oak table by the fire.  
When harry Came into the common room he was instantly picked up by Fred and George who put him on their shoulder and Harry threw the egg to Seamus.  
" Knew you wouldn't die. Lose a leg." Fred started

"Or an arm." George  
"Pack it in altogether? Never!" The shouted at the same time.  
Seamus barged passed and kissed the egg and I looked at the others with a raised eye brow. Who does that, he had no idea where that's been!  
"Go on, Harry. What's the clue?" He asked passing the egg up to Harry.  
Harry Smiled,"Who wants me to open it?"

"Yes!" our house yelled.  
"Do you want me to open it?" Harry Repeated  
"Yes!" They cried again.

"No" I echoed and they all looked at me," I want you to get on with it!"

Harry turned the cap on the egg and the most awful shriek came from it, the twins dropped Harry as they went to cover their ears like the rest of us.  
We watched as Harry crawled over and slammed the egg shut making the noise stop.  
"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron's voice echoed out and we all looked at him.

"alright, everyone! o back to your knitting. his is gonna be uncomfortable enough without all you nosy sods listening in." Fred said and the group of boys around Harry dispending just leaving us to listen in.

"l reckon you have to be barking mad to put your own name in the Goblet of Fire." Ron told him holding the wooden spinney thing that muggles use in football games.

Harry looked at him,"Caught on, have you? Took you long enough."

Ron looked at Harry with a small smile"l wasn't the only one who thought you'd done it. Everyone was saying it behind your back."

Harry Nodded his head,"Brilliant. That makes me feel loads better."

"Least l warned you about the dragons." Ron said with a smile.  
Harry gave him a confused look,"Hagrid warned me about the dragons."  
Ron Smiled," No, no, no, l did. No, don't you remember? l told Hermione to tell you that Seamus told me that Parvati told Dean that Hagrid was looking for you. Seamus never actually told me anything,  
so it was really me all along. l thought we'd be all right, you know after you'd figured that out."  
"Who? Who could possibly figure that out? That's completely mental." Harry smiled  
"Yeah. lsn't it? l suppose l was a bit distraught." Ron smirked  
"Boys. Hermione sighed and we just nodded.

"That was deep, I would stay and chat but Dumbledore just passed my laptop through the barrier and I have Episodes of Teen Wolf to catch up on."

Hermione smiled," Can I join?"

I nodded as we ran up the stairs and settled down on my bed, so glade we didn't have school tomorrow as such as we'll be here for a while.

 **A/N  
** **Next Chapter is called 'Learning to Dance' then it's the yeul ball and I can't wait to have some fun with that.  
** **My Q &A Is still open the questions can be anything about this story at all and I will answer honestly, if i sound blunt i'm not i'm just really tiered or I just write some strange things. Please keep those questions coming.**

 **Keep calm and Review, Favorite and follow.**

 **P.S Love teen Wolf (I'm obsessed with it after it only took me a a week and a bit to watch five seasons so you may get a lot of things to do with Teen Wolf between now and when this horrible void goes away... I hate this part about watching or reading things. That feeling in your stomach after you've finsihed and you don't know what to do...)**


	11. Learning to dance

**A/N**

 **Hey, I know it's been a while and I'm sorry for that I would'be posted last week but it was my birthday so I was in London watching Wicked and that was amazing.**

 **My Q &A is still open so please ask me anything just keep is PG-13.**

 **I don't know if I want to watch Mockingjay pt 2 because of Finnick and What happens to Prim and him... If you don't know I won't say what but you know. Second thing is now I've finished watching Teen Wolf until season 5b I don't know what to watch now it's either under the dome or the 100 so if you have watched them and you think they are good please tell me and I'll watch that one first.**

 **Please enjoy this chapter :)**

 **Chapter eleven: learning to dance.**

I was chewing on a bacon sandwich when Hermione angrily slammed the daily prophet on the table.

"Look at this!I can't believe it she's done it Granger a plain but ambitious girl seems to be developing a taste for famous wizards. Her latest prey sources reportis none other than the Bulgarian bon-bon Viktor Krum. No word yet on how Harry Potter's taking this latest emotional blow."

The picture was of her and Harry hugging then Victor Krum in a little Heart in the corner of the page.

I pointed at the picture of her and Harry," At least they got my hair right in that "

Hermione gave me a pointed look but she smiled.

I was about to take another bite of my sandwich when a boy that looked a little like Collin strutted up to us, it must be Nigel then his little brother who is also a huge fan of Harry's but I would say obsessed over fan.

" A parcel for your Mr Weasley." He said putting the brown wrapped box on the table.

Ron smiled at him," Thank you Nigel."

We went back to eating but he wouldn't leave.

"Not now Nigel. Later. Go on." Ron told him.

Nigel gazes at Harry once more before running off in the direction he came in.

Ron looked at us with a sly smile,"I told him I'd get him Harry's autograph."

I nodded my head," you basically blackmailed the kid into getting your post. Instead of Erol and pigwidgeon which one can't see where he's going the other looks like he's on perminant sugar intake."

Ron started opening the box," depends on how you think on Blackmail...Oh look mum's sent me something. Mum sent me a dress?"

Ron stood up with the thing held to him. It looked hideous but that may just be me, I looked at the other further down the table who where laughing. Nope it just hideous.

Harry looking in the box and took something out," Well it does match your eyes. Is there a bonnet?"

Ron pushed the tie thing out of his face,"nose down these must be for you."

Ginny looked at it and almost choaked on her breakfast,"I'm not wearing that it's ghastly."

Hermione started laughing and as laughing is contagious I joined into even though I had no idea why I was laughing.

Ron looked at us with a confused expression"What are you on about?"

Hermione took a breath after he sudden laughing fit, "They're not for Ginny they're for you! Dress robes.

"Dress robes? for what?" Ron said after the laughing from the hall died down.

There was a loud chime from the top of the table and we looked at Dumbledore who stood up.

"Lessons after lunch are cancelled please check your common rooms to see where your suppose to be."

I smiled at the others then picked up my bag and waved to my friends before I made my way to the room of requirements where my dress stood.

I opened the door to the room and dropped my bag on the floor and took out my wand and created another mannequin. I loved the first dress and I know I'm a pushing it a little fine for time but it just wouldn't go with the pendant. I made sure it stuck to the same purple and black theme but minus then netting and the heavy embroidery.

As the design was simple it didn't take too long just Charms and history of Magic as well as break.

I put the Pendant to the second dress and smiled, it was much better than the first I waved my wand and the first dress vanished and now sat in my closet at home.

I left the room off requirements and joined my friends for lunch.

Hermione stopped eating and looked at me,"where where you?"

I smiled," busy and I'll show you later."

She nodded as I helped myself to lunch, it was just a crisp and ham sandwich but I was happy. I looked over the table and gave a small wave and he returned it with his signature smile and eyebrows.

Hermione grabbed my arm ans dragged me out of the hall, but I grabbed two doughnuts so I was happy.

She dragged me up all they way up to the common room then she looked at me.

"What does it look like?" She asked with a smile.

"Better."

she gave me a look, "is that all I get?"

"Yep."

She rolled her eyes then looked at the notice board," we're in the old DADA classroom."

I nodded," oh the memories, garlic smell a teacher who tried to kill us."

Hermione smirked.

We walked out of the common room with Dean and Neville who had brought our bags back , as we turned into the classroom Mcgonnagall stood there.

"Boys to the left girls to the right." She repeated over and over.

On the benches I sat with Hermione Angelina and Katie and I smiled as Angelina was staring at Fred.

"You like him?" I sang and she looked at me.

"Who?"

"You know who, maybe a certain Fred Weasley."

She blushed," I have no idea what your on about."

I chocked on a laugh," Like hell you don't"

Katie smiled as Angelina gave me a fake glare.

Flinch walked in carrying a old music and player and McGonnagall was behind him.

"The yule ball has been a tradition ofthe tri-wizard tournament since itsinception. On Christmas eve night weand our guests gather in the great hallfor well mannered frivolity. As representitivesof the host school I expect each andevery one of you to put your best footforward, and I mean this literally becausethe yule ball is first and foremost...a dance."

Most of the girls squealed but on the other side of the room, the boys just groaned.

"Silence. The house of Godrick Griffindorehas commanded the respect of the wizardworld for nearly ten centuries. I willnot have you in the course of a singleevening besmirching that name by behavinglike a babbling, bumbling band of baboons. Now to dance is to let thebody breathe, inside every girl a secretswan slumbers longing to burst forthand take flight."

"Something's aboutto burst out of Hilary but I don't thinkit's a swan." Ron badly whispered and Hermione glared at him.

McGonagall looked at him,"Inside every boy a lordly lion preparedto prance. Mr Weasly, will you joinme."

Harry gave him a push and Rob made a slow wall to our head of house.

"Now, place your right hand on my waist."

I sniggred and Ron looked wide eyed.

"where?"

"My waist." She repeated and Ron did just that.

The boys wolf whistled and I joined in, Ron was about to show his middle finger at his mates when McGonagall stepped in.

"Now bend your arm. Mr Filch," the music started playing ,"One two three, one two three, one twothree. Everybody come together."

The girls hopped up and I stayed in my seat like the boys.

"Boys, on your feet." McGonagall called and one by one they all stood.

Hermione looked at me and tried to drag me up. When she couldn't do it she got Katie and Angelina to help and I ended up falling on the floor when they took my chair away.

I ended up dancing with Hermione and I honestly had a good time as well. I looked at the door and saw Draco standing there with a smile on his face, I smiled back just as I was pulled back into the crowds.

By the end I was sitting on the side watching them all dance, I did take a small photo of Angelina and Fred when they where dancing together.

"Everyone get ready to dinner." McGonagall called and everyone left with a smile.

I picked up my cloak I hung on the back of my chair and walked out behind McGonagall when I heard the music playing again so I looked back.

I rose and eye brow at Draco when I saw him hold out a hand.

"what do you think your doing?" I asked.

He pursed his lips," trying to get a dance with you."

"i don't think so, I don't dance." I gave him a smile and started to walk away.

"wait!" He called and stood in front of me.

"let me go, they might run out of cake." I smiled trying to get past him.

"I'll get you a better cake just one dance?" He asked again holding out his hand.

I threw my cloak on a chair and I put my hand in his. I looked at the open door and though of it shutting and it slammed shut.

"I guess I'll buy you the last book?" He smirked and I rolled my eyes.

He put his hand on my waist as I put mine on his shoulder. He lead the dance and I got lost in it, I know it may seem chiche but I don't care, dancing is an art and I'm and Arty person so it works.

I don't know how long we where dancing for but wheb we stoped it was dark outside and the fires where burning.

" We are in deep Fudge." I said putting my cloak on.

He gave me a confused look," Why Fudge?"

"Still trying not to swear." I told him.

"if your going to swear just do it." I told me taking my hand," I know a shortcut back."

He lead me down corridors until we ended up on the seventh floor near the portrait.

"you should go before Peeves comes." I told him and he nodded.

"sweet dreams Tessa." He said kissing ny cheek then sulking into the shadows.

I bit my lips with a smile as I ran back up the steps and looked at the fat lady.

"Banana Fritters." I told her and and she opens the door.

As the common room was empty I made my quiet way up the stairs and into my dorm.

I changed into my pyjamas and I fell onto my bed with a smile.

" where the hell where you?" I heard Hermione whisper.

"dancing." I said as I took a red vine from my draw.

"with who?" She asked sitting on my bed.

I turned my lamp on and I gave her a knowing look.

" with him, oh my gosh... You really like him don't you?" She asked me taking a red vine.

" I don't know I'm only thirteen and I'm not good with the whole feeling thing. I spend my time drawing and locking up my emotions because of what happened and if Gran found out she would probably kill him."

She nodded her head," good point but siriously, give it a chance and if he hurts you then you have an army behind you to rip him limb form limb."

I looked at her," your scary sometimes and did you just use a Sirius pun?"

"Probably." She smiled before hopping into her own bed,"g'night Tessy."

I fell back on the pillow," night 'Mione"

I didn't get much sleep that night as I kept running thing through my head: did I like him? Was it worth the risk of Gran's wrath?

I don't know! Why is this so complex, Why can't this be simple... I hate being a teen it's so hard all these emotions running through me then you have feelings for people, someone should write a encicopedia on this stuff.

 **A/N**

 **I hope you enjoyed that as it has been a while: next chapter is called Asked to the dance. But I'm still not saying who's she go is going with but you are welcome to guess and I will pm you back if you get it right or wrong**

 **I can't wait to hear your reviews as I really like to hear what you Think and I don't like to be pushy but please review 'cause I dint know if I've made mistakes somewhere are if you enjoyed it so keep reviewing please.**

 **Keep calm and review, favourite and follow**


	12. Asked to the dance

**A/N**

 **I know it's been a while but, as a little thing of my parents getting married is happening soon, updating couldn't happen as I was dragged to different shops and the heals I have to wear aren't like the one's I currently wear with thick block heals... The heals in these shoes are thin and easily broken and I still can't walk in them... I have five days to learn so that's my weekly challenge.**

 **Just saying in advance, those who do currently Ship Tessa and Draco I'm so sorry, don't kill me... Oh and if your not busy and you want to create a ship name that's fine as I'm awful at doing so.**

 **Chapter twelve: Asked to the dance. ( yep I'm bringing the labels back at the top of the page.**

Nothing really happens on a cold winter day like this. I promised Hermione I would study with her back the back lake so I was spending my Friday there. I didn't have any lessons today as it was my tutor Malfoy day and I really don't know how we were going to be after yesterday.

Neville had his head in that book and Harry was with Ron panicking about the second task.

I sat in my normal place in the Library and put pen to paper unlike other who still live in medieval times with their quills and parchment which everyone else uses. Draco came in arm in arm with Pansy who had a huge smile on her face as she waved to some others in her house.

"Daphne, oh Daphne you won't believe this but Drac-y poo just asked me to the ball it's that great, we need to look for dresses I need to look the best." She shouted so we all looked at her.

Draco rolled his eye as Pansy skipped out of the library and he made his way over to me.

"found a date yet?" He asked dropping his bag on the table.

I clicked my pen and looked up at him," obviously not, so far all the pretty girls have gone so people like me will be picked as a last resort."

Draco took my hand and gave it a reassuring sqeaze," I would've taken you but people would've told my father."

I looked at him wide eyed," if your father told you to jump off a cliff would you? One day you need to grow up and realize that your in charge of your own life and you can dance with who ever the hell you like it's not his blood choice he made his. One day you will wake up and realize that the things that are most precious to you are the things you let go."

Draco's eyes turned a need stormy grey," are you implying I'm just a daddy's boy, that I can't make decisions of my own."

I packed up my things," no, I'm implying that your a suck up and the only way on making your dad notice you is to do exactly what you're told, when and and how to do things not taking a risk. When you realize this, come find me."

I put my bag on my shoulder and stormed out the libary and leaned in the wall, whiping the years from my eyes. I pushed myself from the wall and walked down the the black lake.

Hermione sat on a rock with two plates off food, I sat on the rock and looked at the horizon of the black lake.

"so, I'm guessing your late because he asked you to the dance." Hermione said closing her book.

I shuck my head," he didn't have the guts too, he asked Pansy because he wanted to keep up his image so I said he was a suck up."

Hermione laughed," that's about right but you said it to Malfoy, you could be told that you can't go to the dance."

I nodded," if I can't then I'll always have the sad memory of when I actually thought Draco Malfoy had a heart but he can barely be seen with me."

Hermione gave me a side hug as Krum walked down the beach with a flock of girls behind him, following like sheep.

I took out my drawing book and turned it to a page and showed it to Hermione.

"Tessa, that's beautiful." She smile

I smirked," good, because it's yours."

Her smile widened as she gave me a hug.

"'Mione, I can't breathe." I laughed and she let go and apologize.

We sat and studied until it started to rain and we quickly grabbed our things and ran up the hundren or so stairs up the cliff side.

By the end our hair was dripping and white shirts shuck to our bodies as if stuck with super glue.

We ran up the stairs and into the common room after we said the food inspired pass. We threw ourselves on to the sofa where the fire dried our clothes.

" fudge sticks." I shouted and everyone looked at me before carrying on with whatever.

"what?" Hermione asked

I looked at her,"i left my homework in the Library after I scolded Malfoy."

Hermione smiled," we have a few minutes before next class."

I smiled as we picked up our books for next class then we left the safety of the common room.

Pushing passed everyone on the stairs and almost fell off the mosving staircases as we ran down the corridors. I pushed the doors to the libary and went back to the table I was at earlier to find it still there.

I folded it up and Hermione was trying to catch her breath from the run.

"you need to slow the hell down, not everyone is a quick as you." She smiled at me.

From the shelves Victor Krum came out and bowled in front of Hermione and took her hand.

" will you go to the dance with me?" He asked and she was speechless so I gave her some prompts, I smile and nodded my head with my thumb up and I must have looked really strange.

She finally nodded her head," yes."

Krum kissed her hand and bowled again before walking off to join is friends.

I walked over to Hermione and I gave her an evil smirk and she looked at me.

"why are you looking at me like that?"

"you Hermione Granger have a date with the best seaker in the world and I will make you irresistible to everyone but Malfoy because you know."

She nodded," because your momentarily flipped off with him."

I gave her a smile and I slipped my work into my back pocket and the bell went.

Together we walked to the great hall where the boys where and sat in front of them.

"This is mad. At this rate we'll be theonly ones in our year without dates" Ron told us just as Snap pasted, I smiled as Snape hit him over the head," Well, us and Neville!"

"But then again he can take himself." Harry laughed

I glared at Ron and Harry," He's ny brother and is capable off getting a date like everyone might interest you to know that Neville'salready got someone."

Ron sighed," Now I'm really depressed."

Fred passed Ron a note and I read it,'Get a move on or all the goodones will have gone.'

Ron looked at his brother," who are you taking then?"

Fred threw a piece of parchment at Angelina and she turned to him and raised her eyes brows.

"what?" She whispered.

"will you go to the ball with me." He said and acted out the words as he said them.

Angelina smiled," the ball? Yeah I'll go."

I smirk at Katie and she hit her head on the table, I was thirty galleons richer.

Ron looked at me and Hermione,"Well Hermione Tess, you're girls."

Hermione looked upfrom her book," oh well spotted."

Ron tried the same move that Fred did and I almost died of silent laughter as Snape hit his head on the table.

I finished the sentence and capped my pen.

"Come on. It's one thing for a bloketo show up alone. For a girl it's justsad."

I looked down and Hermione took my book in her hands,"I won't be going alone because believeit or not someone's asked me."

She came back and took her things and helped me up,"And Isaid yes!"

She stormed out and I looked at Draco and his friends who where laughing at the situation and I walked after Hermione.

I can clearly see that our friendship ment so much to him and what Ron said really didn't help.

Hermione gave me and hug and wiped the ghost tears from my eyes.

" it will be ok, you'll get one dance with him and he'll be sorry he was so blind to how honoured he was to even get a little bit on how amazing Tessa Alice Longbottom really is."

I smiled," thanks Hermione."

 _ **-HPGOF-**_

We sat by the crackling fire as we finished Binns's patheticly boating homework. We turned our heads as Ron was helped into the common room by his sister and some other third and fourth years.

"What happened to you?" Harry asked kneeling by Ron

Ginny looked at us," He just asked Fleur Delacour out."

Hermione looked at him wide eyed,"what!"

"What did she say?" Harry asked hinHermione looked at Harry the Ron,"No of course."

I looked at her," have some faith in our friend here."

Ron shuck his head and we looked at him in shock.

Hermione covered her mouth with her hands,"She said yes?"

Ron broke out of his trance," Don't be she was walking by. You know Ilike it when they walk. I couldn't helpit, it just sort of slipped out."

Ginny looked at us," Actually he sort of screamed at her,it was a bit frightening."

Some of the girls nodded but Harry focused on Ron," What did you do then?"

Ron sighed," What else? I ran for it. I'm not cutout for this Harry. I don't know whatgot into me."

"Ron, it's called being fourteen... Or in ny case thirteen." I smiled and he gave me a pointed look.

The twins came threw the portrait and I could tell who was who because one was in Gryffindor robes the other in Ravenclaw.

"Hey Harry." They said and walked in the direction of Pavarti's Dorm.

I looked at Harry and something crossed over his features," hey wait."

He ran over to then and they nodded and he came back to us with a smile.

He whispered to Ron about something and he nodded and I looked down at my lap, everyone seemed to be getting dates but me... Was I that bad that nobody asked me? Maybe someone will on the day, or maybe I just won't go... I'm not sure, I have a whike till Christmas so there is Still time for someone to ask me. But I wish he would ask me but that was a dream that would never come true.

 **A/N**

 **This is the last chapter before the yeul ball and I'm petty hyped to write that. I'll do my best to describe the dress when it comes to it and all but if you do want to see it it's on my wattpad account under this user but the title's are switched so it's 'Red and Green' for this story on there.**

 **Your reviews mean a lot so keep it up.**

 **Another thing I want to say before I shut up for the night is that the I'm starting the rewrite of ny Hunger Games story as people really want that so I will try and balance updates between the two when that gets up and running.**

 **Keep calm and review, favourite and follow.**


	13. The Yeul Ball

**A/N**

 **Hey Amazing people, nine school days until I break up from School :) thanks for whoever reviewed about Tessa and Draco and came up with the ship name Dressa.**

 **There isn't much I can say about this because nothings really happened that I can rant about just yet.**

 **Enjoy,**

 **Chapter thirteen: The Yuel Ball. (Short chapter)**

The amount of dirty looks I got as I carried to dusk bags up the stair to the seventh floor.

I stopped outside the portrait where the fat lady stood with a Santa hat on her head. Either someone painted it in or Fred and George used magic to put it in because she wasn't happy about it.

"Banana Fritters." I said and she opened the door.

I rushed upstairs and saw Hermione sitting on her bed reading so I dropped the dust bag on her bed with a smile.

"you finished it?" She asked closing the book.

I hooked it on the canopy over her bed," I told you I would."

She smiled and unzipped the bag, and with every zip the pink flowy material looked like it was glowing against the black dust bag but it wasn't.

"Tessa, it's beautiful." Hermione smiled.

I looked at the clock," get a shower then changed in Her the after I'm done I'll help you with your hair.

She nodded and took her things into the bathroom as Angelina and Katie came in with a smile.

"need some help." Angelina smiled holding up a make-up kit.

When Hermione came out the shower, I hoped in taking my things with me as they where helping Hermione.

I used my wand to dry my hair before I put my underwear on and slipped the dress over my head and zipped it up via the side.

Twisting the handle on the door, I pushed it open and smiled at Hermione who was dressed in pink with her hair being curled.

I threw my stuff onto the bed, Katie instantly attacked me with Make-up and twirled my hair so it fell in dark curls down my back when she pinned it up.

When it came to Angelina and Katie they left the room saying they promised to help Jasmine and Sophie.

Hermione sat on her bed and slipped on her heels as she looked at me.

"Maybe this is a bad idea." She said putting her hands in her lap.

I sat in front of her," you maybe out of your comfort zone with the clothes but I bet you'll have a great night."

Hermione nodded and held my shoe as I laced them up the front.

"Why do you have lace up heels?" She asked

I smiled," will for one they won't fall off."

Leaning over to my draws I got out the amethyst necklace that Draco brought me a few Christmas's ago.

We walked down together, when we got to the last flight off stairs Hermione took a breath.

"I'll be with you soon, yeah." I told her and she nodded.

I watched from the corner as she made a slow way down the stairs as everyone stared at her, some whispering where she got the dress from. Victor met her at the bottom of the stairs and she took his hand with a small blush on her cheeks more than likely, it is Hermione we are talking about.

When she was gone I made my way down stairs as I saw Draco and Pansy come in, Blaise tapped Draco on the shoulder and he stared at me open mouthed as I walked down the stairs.

Pansy was slapping Draco's arm and I smiled as he walked to the bottom of the stairs.

"Tess, you look gorgeous." Draco told me looking at the pendent with a smile.

"I would stay and chat but you have a moody date to get a long with." I smirked looking at Pansy who was mouthing off to Blaise and I felt sorry for his ears.

As I walked off I couldn't help but laugh, if that is Pansy Parkinson when she's not on her Period then my God I would hate to be around when she is.

I stood near the dance floor near Angelina and Fred then Katie and Her date fro the Ravenclaw quiddich team.

my hands stung as I clapped for my friend as she came in with Victor Krum, when the music started she looked like she was having a good time and I smiled when Neville and Ginny joined in then Fred and Angelina.

Dumbledore joined with McGonagall and Hagrid with Madam Maxime.

I was the only one not dancing so I just sat down and got a glass of punch.

"my mother would kill me of I left a lady at a dance with no date."

I looked up to see Blaise standing behind me.

"Cheers but I'm ok." I told him taking a sip of my drink.

Blaise sat next to me and took the drink next to me," you know after you had a go at him he came down and ranted on how you had a point then he said something about you not understanding what he's going through like we do."

I pursed my lips and took a sip of my drink," That doesn't give him an excuse really it just proves that he is taking on too much and needs a day off the pure blood Mainer shenanigans."

Blaise looked at me," Shenanigans?"

"Gran." I smiled shyly as I picked up my drink.

The classic Music changed and the Wired Sisters came on singing about whatever they where screaming about.

I watched as Draco danced with Pansy and I tried not to let tears run down my face, i'm not even sure why I'm crying over him. Everyone was having a good time, groups of friends laughing together. I would've joined Hermione but I didn't have the heart to ruin her moment with Victor.

Rita Skeeta was taking pictures so I put on a brave face so it didn't looked like I didn't want to be here so I just looked like I was sitting down for a quick drink.

After a while the smoke was getting to me so I step outside and my heels crunching on the snow. The castle was beautiful and I didn't know it as I've never stayed over Christmas.

There was a tap on my shoulder and I saw Draco standing there with his hand out.

"one dance." He asked.

I rose and eyebrow, " there's no music."

"so?" He said taking my hand and placing it on his shoulder as he held my waist.

It was beautiful, the snow falling from the sky and stuck to my hair but it was unseeabke in Draco's blond locks.

"is this the dress you spend our tutoring times doing?" He asked and he twirled me making my skirts catch the wind.

I shuck my head," no but I like this one better."

"can I see the original one day." He asked picking me up by the waist and springing once before continuing to dance.

"I'll see, depends on what's going to happen."

He kissed my cheek and took something out from his pocket and passed it to me.

"Merry Christmas Tessa." He said as I took the neatly wrapped presant.

I shuck it by my ear and heard it shimmer like bells.

"careful it's expensive." He said with a smile.

I creased my eye brows," everything you buy is expensive."

He smirked," good point.

I opened the box and smiled as it was a charm with three silver charms, a ruby that wasn't cut a snake and a dog... It was a basic sum up of the last three years.

I hugged Draco with a smile," thank you but I haven't got you anything."

He put his hand on my shoulder and took off his white scarf and put it around my shoulders," your friendship is sometime enough. Now if you excuse me I have a Moody stroppy "date" to get back to."

I smiled and nodded as he walked away.

Running his word's threw my head I scowled," Only Sometimes!"

I ran out of the quad and saw Hermione crying on the step.

I gave her a sideward hug and I wiped her eyes with the tissue in Angelina's clutch that was in the stairs.

I stood up and held out her hand," I've been trying a hot chocolate spellbif you want one.

She nodded and we had a slow wall back to the common room.

The fires where still burning when normally they would now be soft embers.

We changed into thermal pyjamas and took put make-up off which took a while as they put the mascara on really thick.

We sat on my bed with two cups that where in my cupboard they're clean I promise.

I thought of hot chocolate and pointed my wand at the cup and it filled with hot chocolate.

I filled both the cups the didn't cream and what not.

We spent the night talking about what an Ass Ron was but then convocation turned to Draco.

I tipped my drink back and got under the covers," good night."

I said and Hermione laughed," you hacmve a cream moustache."

I whipped it with my sleave and stick my tounge as I whipped the cream away with a towel at the foot of ny bed.

I drew shooting starts on my bed and the glittering was like God rain before it disappears.

So far this Christmas is Amazing and worth not seeing my mum and dad, I still need to buy them more sweets.

My eyelids became heavy as I watched another shooting cataract compust into gold shimmerd the next I was seeing shootifng stars in the sky and the moon high in the sky.

 **A/N**

 **The next chapter I'm not sure what it's about as I haven't red the script enough to know.**

 **Please keep reviewing as I love reading them when I get home**

 **Keep calm and review, favourite and follow**


	14. The Second Task

**A/N  
Merry Christmas, I would've updated earlier but my new obsession is getting the better off me, NCIS: Los Angeles is my Christmas love... see this is what i get for being single t.v box set obsessions which isn't a bad thing, gotta love box sets.  
This is not a huge A/N because I know the chapter is pretty long so I'm going to stop here.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Chapter fourteen: The second Task**

The wind blew through my hair as I leaned on the bridge with Harry and Hermione.

"Have you worked out what that egg means yet?" I asked looking at Harry.

He shuck his head no and Hermione looked at him wide eyed.

"Harry you told me you'd figured the egg out weeks ago. The task is two days from now" Hermione basically shouted.

"Really? I had no idea." harry said, scarcasem lacing his words," I suppose Viktor's already figured it out."

Hermione smiled and looked over the bridge,"I wouldn't know, we didn't actually talk about the tournament. Actually we didn't really talk at all, Viktor's more of a physical being. I just mean he's not particularly... Mostly he watches me study. It's a bit annoying actually. You are trying to figure this egg out aren't you?"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Harry Snarled and Turned his head from us.

Hermione looked at him,"I mean these tasks are supposed to test you, in the most brutal way they're almost cruel. And um, I'm scared for you. You got by the dragon mostly on nerve, I'm not sure it's going to be enough this time."

Harry walked off and I looked at Hermione with a smiled," You tried."

She nodded," Harry is so stubborn, What are you doing today?"

"Well it's friday and all my classes are done so I'll be in the library with Malfoy as he studies and I will do something."

She nodded," Good plan, I'll see you later."

I walked back into the castle and into the library, I sat in the normal window seat and pulled out my sketch book and just though of anything to draw until I decided on Aslan

"Tessa!"

I looked up and smiled as Draco came running in, his platinum blond mop of hair bouncing with every step.

Draco took a seat by me and I closed the book and looked at him as he tried to catch his breath.

"I thought you where a Quiddich Player?" I asked.

Draco Glared," Captain won't let us on the pitch."

"Then Run more." I smiled.

"Then Run more." He mimics in a high pitch voice.

"No need for the sarcasm, your welcome to join me every morning to run around the black lake." I say putting my things away.

Draco laughed," Yeah, no, I happen to love my sleep."

" Yes you need you beauty sleep," i nodded then faked surprise," Is that a wrinkle on your forehead."

Draco looked at me with a smug expression," Ha ha Longbottom your so hilarious."

He took a seat and he got out the potions homework. I helped him through some things and I let him cope though other basic things you need to know, like the spell you need to light the fire if it does go out.

"That'll be fine for today, be back here Monday." I said as I packed up my things.

He nodded as I put on my coat and started to walk off when he grabbed my hand.

"I know it's late but Merry Christmas Tessa." He said putting something in my hand before running back the way he came hours ago.

I opened my hand and looked at the velvet box in my hand, I opened it and smiled a silver dragon ear cuff.

some times I wonder if this boy stalks me as I talk to Hermione.

I looked on the floor and my eye brows pulled together as I saw a cockroach run out behind another bookcase.

I love Hogwarts but the heath department really need to give this place an F or Satisfactory to lacking if they are running around.

I was about to walk out when I was pulled behind one of the bookcases, I looked at Hermione with wide eyes.

"My God Hermione what's up?"

"You got this letter." She said passing me an envelope," Neville's already read it."

I opened the envelope and did a quick read then smiled.

"My dad's awake." I Laughed," My dad's awake, he still doesn't remember everything but he remembers he has Children with Alice. "

Hermione laughed,"Come on."

When we left the Library Draco and his gang of A-holes where leaning by the doors.

"Why are you so happy about Longbottom, your brother grew some brains?" Pansy Sneered and the others laughed.

I shuck my head, "Nothing you could possibly say to me right now can make me sad. so go back to you dark corner and Slither away into whatever you Slytherin to."

Hermione laughed," I can't believe you did that."

Me and Hermione walked back to the common room where Harry wasn't, I dropped my stuff off and We walked back down the great hall for lunch where I happily had a sandwich and crisps with a packet of Pumpkin juice.  
I didn't have anything else to do so I just wondered around until Hermione came rushing down the hall.

"Harry Want's to see us."

She grabbed my hand and dragged me back in the direction of the Library, we looked through the shelves before we came across Harry and Ron.

"Come seek us where our voices sound. An hour long you'll have to look to discover what we took." Harry resisted with his head on an open book.," That's what the egg sang."

I hopped up on the desk and rocked the chair back with my feet.

"Tell me again Slowly." I told Harry and he nodded.

"Comeseek us where our voices sound."

I nodded," The Black Lake, that obvious. There are Mermaids in the lake and there voices are only heard under the waters."

"An hour long you'll have to look."

Hermione leaned on the desk next to me," Again obvious, though I must admit potentially problematic."

Harry sat up," Potentially problematic? When was the last time you held your breath under the water for an hour Hermione?"

"Look Harry, we can do this. The four of us can figure it out." Hermione told him to try and make him feel better.

Moody walked out into out little area of book shelves," Hate to break up this scholar session but Professor McGonagall would like to see you in her office. Not you Potter and Longbottom just Weasly and Granger"

Hermione looked up at him," But sir, the second task is only hours away and-"

Moody cut her off,"Exactly. Presumably Potter is well prepared by now and could do with a good night's sleep. Go. Now! Longbottom!"

My brother came around the book shelves and looked at me and Harry who where the only ones remaining.

"Why don't you help Potter and your sister put their books back."

Neville took a handful of books at looked at Harry," You know, if you're interested in plants you'd be better with Gorshok's Guide Herbology. Do you know there's a wizard in Nepal whose growing gravity resistant trees?"

Harry turned to him," Neville. No offense, but I really don't care are about plants. Now if there's a Tibetan turnip that will allow me tobreathe underwater for an hour then great."

Neville Smiled," I don't know about a turnip but you can always use gilliweed."

I smiled," Harry you go to sleep, We'll get it from where ever."

Harry nodded and walked off.

We put his books back and we left the Library.  
I pulled out my wand," Lumos."

We walked out of the school and into the Greenhouses.  
"You take 1 and I'll take two." I said and he nodded.

The greenhouses where humid and horrible, I looked pretty much everywhere even the office before the humidity was getting to me so I left. Neville was outside with his dark hair plastered to his forehead.

"Nothing." He said.

I groaned," You go to sleep, I've got to break into Snape's stores again."

"You be careful, Gran will kill me if you get kicked out over this." He said.

I nodded," I'll be fine big bro."

I went in the direction of the dungeons. Some of the portraits started moaning at me that they where sleeping but I didn't care.

I turned into our classroom and I shimmied through the desks till I came to a large oak door, I tried the handle and the door was locked.  
"Alohomora." I whispered at the lock and I hear it click.

I looked at the candle and it sparked to life, I climbed the ladder and went to the shelf of plants. I found it in a green bottle and I put it in my pocket.

I slide down the ladder and I clicked my fingers for the flame to die. Silently I crept out of the classroom and I ran down the halls, adrenaline pumping through my vains.

I looked behind me to check if I was being followed then I walked into something.

"Tessa?"

"Lumos" I whispered and the tip of my wand glowed," Draco, what are you doing down here?"

"My common room is down here, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Uh," I hesitated," I got lost."

He nodded," I'll walk you back."

H put his hand on my waist and lead me back up from the dungeons and through a few short cuts until we got the the seventh floor.

"Thanks." I said with a smile.

Draco kissed my cheek then my forehead," Good night Tessa, and please try to stay out of trouble."

I kissed his check in return," I can't make promises like that, you know me."

I ran up to the portrait and said the password, I was about to go into the common room but I watched Draco sink back into the shadows like a Snake.

-HPGOF-

I walked with Neville and slipped the Gillyweed into his hand," Make sure he gets this."

Spotting Seamus and Dean by the boats, I jumped on Seamus's back with a laugh.  
"Can't you walk down yourself?" He asked.

I pursed my lips," I can but I really can't be bothered."

Dean Laughed," the only thing your bothered about is cake."

I looked at him in shock," It's not the only thing."

Seamus nodded," Then what else?"

"uh." I hesitated and nothing really came to mind but tutoring Draco and I can't really bring that up in convocation.

"Exactly."

I sat on the boat and it reminded me fully on when we crossed the black lake three years ago, it feels like just yesterday sitting here... but if it was really yesterday then all the heavy misfortune is yet to come, i think i'm ok here at the moment.

Out little boat docked at the middle tower, I pushed through the crowds to the front where my brother was standing with Harry.  
Dumbledore came up to us and put his wand to his neck," Welcome to the second task. Last night something was stolen from each of our champions. A treasure of sorts. These four treasures,one for each champion, now lie on the bottom of the black lake. In order to win each champion need only find their treasure and return to the enough. Except for this, they will have one hour to do so and one hour only. After that they'll be on their own."

"put that in your mouth." Mad eye told Harry.  
When he did Harry began choking and I couldn't do anything just in case he didn't swallow it.  
"You may begin at the start of the cannon." Dumbledore finished.

Three of then dived into the water but Harry was still choking the he fell in like.  
I leaned over the side of the dock and looked down into the deep murky waters and Harry who looked like he was having an attack on of some description.  
"What's the matter with him?"Seamus asked.  
Dean shuck his head,"What's the matter with him?"  
" is he having a seasure?" I asked looking at the two.  
Nevile looked shocked,"Oh my God, I've killed Harry Potter!"  
Out of nowhere, Harry came up from the surface of the water and flipped before diving back in the black lake.  
We laughed and clapped and Neville looked relieved that Harry didn't die.  
I put my arm around his shoulder and smiled," see you do have your uses Neville, just ignore what the git says."

Seamus pulled out a packed of cards and we nodded and sat in a circle, Seamus gave out the cards evenly before we started playing Exploding Snap.  
"you know I should make cards like this but with Shape's head on the cards. Serves him right for giving us all that homework." I said as the cards exploded in front of us.

"The Beauxbatons champion Miss Delacour has unfortunately been forced to retire. She will take no further part in this task." Dumbledore in formed us.

Near the centre of the lake Cedric Diggory and Cho Chang came up and people started chanting their names. Cho started waving and taking up most of the lime light and I actually wonder why Harry fancies her.  
"can someone please explain how Harry could fall for her?" I asked.  
Dean nodded," I have no idea."

She climbed on to the dock and then handed a towel just as Hermione came up with Krum her once frizzy hair now flate and wavy.

When she came aboard our tower, they were chanting Krum's name and she got a dressing gown and and towel before sitting with us. I looked at Fleur who looked nervous and panicked and it made me think who was taken from her.

The clock striked the hour and Harry still hadn't came up and the gillyweed would be wereing out soon.  
Ron can up with a young girl and they swam to us.  
Like the others they where given a towel and we now watched out for Harry.

It wasn't long before Harry's black mob of hair came up.  
"give him a towel!" Barry called to the twins.  
Fluer came over to him and kissed his forehead,"You saved her, even though she wasn't yours to save. My little sister!"

She did the same to Ron and I looked at Hermione.  
"could that swimsuit be cut any lower." I whispered and Hermione smiled.  
"Harry!" Hermione called passing him another towel." Are you alright? You must be freezing!Personally I think you behaved admirably"

Hermione put her hands on his face and kisses Harry on the head.  
"I finished last Hermione." Harry said taking a breath of air.  
I looked at Harry," when a girl kisses you, you don't play the saddened teenager page."  
"Next to last" Hermione laughed," Fluer never got passed the grindelows"  
"Attention! Attention!," Dumbledore said with his wand on his neck to amplify his voice,"The winner is...Mr Diggory! or showing unique command of the bubble head shark. The way I see it, Mr Potter would have finished first had it not been for his determination to rescue notonly Mr Weasley but the others as well. We've agreed to award him second place!For outstanding moral fibre."

We helped Harry up and we made it back to the boats as we had a gentle bob back to land.

 **A/N**

 **Next chapter in the Death of Barty Crouch which i don't know when it will be up as I'm also updating my hunger games story.  
merry Christmas,  
Keep calm review, favorite and follow please**


	15. The death of Barty Crouch- Short Chapter

**A/N**

 **First chapter of the year, yey. If you huys want to know what deae Tessa as been wearing for the last two chapters then go on to Polyvore and type in izzymarie5 under members and it's the one called 'Vintage Spring.' I know i haven't updated much but my quick updates happen in Summer when i'm home alone and having the film or t.v show i'm working from on the t.v and i have little interruptions.**

 **Anyways, i hope you enjoy and I'm sorry for the huge gaps i am wriiting on my phone and not the laptop. This is a short chapter because I know the next one will ve be a little long and I'm sorry you have to wait again for it, schools back on Tuesday the same day that Season 5B is out for Teen wolf, on great thing and one not so great thing. I will write what i can at the bus stops though like I did last year :)**

 **Chapter fifteen: The death of Barty Crouch.**

Chapter fifteen: Death of Barty Crouch

The boats docked at the little dock, Harry climbed out first then helped me to get out of the bobbing boat.

"All that moral fibre eh?".Fred said as he came up behind us

Ron laughed," Blimey even when you go wrong it turnsout right."

George smiled at us," Well done 'moral fibre'."

Barty Crouch stood by the edge of the lake, Ron called out to us saying that we would meet him with Hagrid after they had dried off. I didnt2 have any where to go so i stayed with Harry and Barty

"Congratulations Potter, fine done boy. I'm sorry we haven'tspoken, after all your story is oneI've heard many times. Quite of course, to lose one's whole again are we? Still, lifegoes on. And here we stand. I'm sureyour parents would be very proud todayPotter."

Moody hobbled up to us," Bartimus! Not trying to lure Potterinto one of the ministry's summer internshipsare we? Last boy who went into the departmentof mysteries never came out!"

Moody did this thing that made him look like a snake, Barry looked scared then walked off.

"And they say i'm mad." Moody finished.

Harry looked at me," Tessa, whats in the department of Mysteries?"

I looked at him," no one knows exept those who work there, Gran said its where they keep the important Prophecies that Telawny says."

We left the edge of the lake anx met up with Ron, Hernione and Hagrid. Hermione a clean town around her neck and ron was well it's Ron.

Hagrid smiled at us,"So I remember, I remember when I firstmet you all. Biggest bunch of misfitsI've ever set eyes on. Always remindedme of myself a little. And here we allare, four years later."

"We're still misfits." Ron butted it.

I looked at him," some better looking than others."

Hernione laughed.

Hagrid gave a deep chuckle," Maybe. But we've all got each other,and Harry of course. Soon to be! Theyoungest! Tri-Wizard champion there'sever been! Hooray!"

Then out of no where they broke in to song.

I ran over to Harry who was ferther a head and the singing dulleed to an echo. I saw a pork pie hat on the floor then a hand, we walked around the tree and he was laying there. Dull eyes stared up at us, skin pale like the snow in winter.

"Mr Crouch?"

Hagrid joined us and looked down at him, " oh dear."

Harry called on Hedwig and sent a letter to madam Pomfry telling them to bring a stretcher and a white cloth to civer the body.

We waited until the came before we left to go back to Hogwarts. Hagris went back to his hut and I went to the library.

Sitting in my chair, i hung my jacket on the back of the chair and hit my head on the table.

" What are you trying to forget."

I looled up and narrowed my eyes at Draco who bit into an Apple.

" what are you on about and do you stalk me or something?" I asked.

Draco tool a seat in front of me," no, your just prodictable on where you go at cirtain times. And recent memories or kept in the front of your brain before they get stored deep in the tissuse of your complex mind."

" And you need tutoring Because?" i asked.

Draco tool a bite from his apple," because I need less clingy company and Pansy is annoying me by asking my oppinions on wedding things. She fourteen and she's planning a wedding with me and I don't like it."

I laughed," a wedding, i thought your pureblood traadition thing put you in arranged marriage to up the power status."

" yeah." draco drawled on," not the best idea ever, always a pureblood and always a Slytherin bred family."

"My father was a slytherin, i have his tie hanging in my wardrobe thats tied to my mothers Gryffindor tie." i sighed," Gran didn't like it at first but mum grew on her... I don't even know why i'm telling you this."

Draco smiled," because you trust my Slytherin ass or your just so streesed you need to spill a few things like what your not good at as your pretty good at everything. Drawing, making clothes, quiddich, you got iver that mild Dyslexia thing and your brilliant at most if your subjects."

I pursed my lips," i can't cook, i can't keep a house plant alive for more than a week, i can't play the piano even though i can play the guitar and a violin that i don't play anymore. I can't read minds, can't see the future and i can't wake my parents up. What about you, even at fourteen they say your going to be a handsome one your great at quiddich amazing at potions and your as stubon as an ox what can you do and what can't you."

Draco nodded," i can cook, i can't stand Pansy, i can play the piano. I can't tell people what I'm feeling and i can tell what a womans favourate peice of jewelry is."

I creased my eye brow," i'm not even going to ask how you leanred to do that."

" i have a sister you know, bloody annoying at times though." he laughed.

We talked some more until dinner and then we went out seporate ways.

 **A/N**

 **I really wasn't joking when i said it was a short chapter, the next chapter is the third task but i may put a filler in somewhere if it works better if i did.**

 **Please keep the reviews coming as i love them so much.**

 **Keep calm and Review, Favourite and Follow :)**

 **Live long and Prosper**


	16. Before the third Task

**A/N**

 **Last chapter before i go to school, i know my chapters are short but i can't promise the lemgth every time i just go with the flow. Second point you know how i am with filler chapters so please don't be annoyed if it's bad, I'm just bad at Filler chapters. Originally i did het a comment on my horrible phone speling so ive gone down and checked it so i hope that I've found all to most of them.**

 ***WARNING* huge gaps written on my phone.**

 **chapter sixteen: Before the last Task.**

Barty Crouch was buried in his families tomb and Hogwarts seemed to go back to normal. Harry was nervous for the last task and who could blame him, so far he's battled a dragon and just made out then mermaids where he nearly drowned, what could the Posibally pick thats worse than that.

"Tessa!"

I looked up, Hermione was carrying a news paper in her hands. She slammed it in front of me.

I skimed through it and i caught cirtain things such as 'Hagrid' 'Half-Giant' 'quotes by Draco Malfoy.'

I don't know who I'm more angry with, Rita for being a nosey Bitch or Draco Malfoy for saying whatever he fucking said.

I stood up from the red squishy armchair and pulled my coat on from the hook and puahed open the portrait door.

I ran down the stairs and just to my luck he was at the bottom with his mates and wedding planning Pansy.

"How dare you say what you said!" i shouted and his mates laughed.

Pansy swayed over to me," how dare we, how dare you blood traitor come all the way here and talk to us."

I looked at her," why not, your outside my common room so you are your gang of not so good looking barbie dolls and go Slyther off."

She actually looked offened," Barbie doll, I'll have ypu know that mother said that I'm prettier than a barbie doll. What did you mother say to you, oh right she can't aa she doesn't remeber you why would any one i mean your not pretty and that dress you wore where did you get that and that mudbloods?"

I clenched ny fists" i made them, how did you find out about that?"

Pansy pulled something out from Draco's robes and passed it to me.

"Read."

Written by Rita Skeeter.

Fourteen year almost to the day, Alice and Frank Longbottom where sent into St. Mungos hoapital after being tortured by death eaters and being blackmailed with their two children, Nevile Frank Longbottom and Thressa Alice Longbottom.

Thressa was sent to the intensive care unit after being tortured herself to see if it would make her parents talk.

Now both children have been sorted into Gryffindor and are doing fabulous in their studies.

Sadly Alice woke up first and didn't remember her children so she gives them sweet wrappers.

Frank woke up just a few months ago and remebers that he has children but doesn't know who they are.

A student in their year say,' It's a real shame about what happened but if they had told you know who what they wanted to know then they wouldn't be their would they?'

The students friend soon followed with," but in the end if they did tell you know who then we would probably be under his control. They're heros.'

I stoped reading a smiled, in the top right corner was a family picture of the four of us. It was sweet but how the hell she even find out.

" is this todays paper? I asked looking at them

Blase shuck his head," tomorrows, mum got the copy today as my uncles the editor."

I tucked the paper under my sleave and looked at Draco. I pulled my hand back and slapped him around the face.

"Thats for what you put about Hagrid."

I ran out the castle and down to tge black lake, i sat on one fo the boulders and watched as the water lapped up on the bay.

"I didn't say anything about your family as you haven't told me anything."

I looked at him, the wind messed up his blond hair," i know but what about Hagrid?"

Draco looked at me," all I said was that sometimes the creatures he brings in aren't always the safest."

" you mean those fish things that ties to eat us?" i asked looking back at the water.

He laughed." exactly like thouse fish things, if you can even call them fish."

We sat their until the started to set over the lake. He took my hand and lead me up the hill and stopped at the door.

" I'll see you later Princess." he smirked before leaving.

I looked up as the rain fell, i didn't move and was to busy watching him mirge into rhe shadows and Slyther in the didrection of his common room.

When that artical went out, people kept giving me ans Neville sad looks we even got the odd letter from complete strangers saying how sorry they where. We got a lovely letter from Gran.

Dear my darling Grandchildren,

How the blazes did they find out! I'm going to hunt down your friends till i found out who told that blond haired bimbo who can't keep her abnormally large nose out of others busines.

I hope your ok.

Augusta Longbottom

Your grandmother.

P.s tell Charlie that if i found out he told her, he will be in the intensive care unit with them.

I turned to Nevillle," that woman scares the hell out of me sometimes."

Neville nodded," how did they find about mum and dad and the sweet wrappers?"

" i told Hermione when i was making that Headband out of them for mum and I've onky spoken to you about it full." i said giving him a sad smile," at least dad knows us."

He nodded," Gran said that we could visit over summer."

"Good."

I got up with Harry as we walked down tge corridor discusing Quiddich moves becase after Angelina leaves next year Harry will most likely be botes as captain and me co-Captain. Thinging about it, we loosd a lot of players next year.

"It's a sign Severus, you know what itmeans as well as I." we hear a voice then a wooden door swings open.

Igor stood there with his arm sleave rolled up and the dark mark was faint on his skin.

He looked at us before putting down his sleeve and storming out.

Harry grabbed on to my arm and tried to drag me away before Snape Noticed we where their.

"Potter! What's your hurry? Congratulations,your performance in the black lake wasinspiring. Gilliweed, am I correct?" Snape said from the door way off this store room.

Harry nodded,"Yes sir."

Snape turned back into his cupbard and climbed the ladder before looking back down at us with. bottle,"Ingenious. A rather rare herb gilliweed,not something found in your everyday garden. Nor is this, know what it is?"

Harry shuck his head," bubble juice, sir?"

Snape looked at me," fancy a guess Mis Longbottom?"

I looked at the small bubble shaped bottle and i tried to narrow it down to potions that you didn't need much off, "Veritaserum, the truth telling Potion."

Snape almost looked impressed,"Three drops of this andyou-know-who himself will spill hisdarkest secrets. The use of this ona student is regrettably forbidden,however should you ever steal from my personal stores again, my hand might just slip over your morning pumpkinjuice."

Harry looked at him wide eyed," I haven't stolen anything."

He glared at us from the door frame," Don't lie to me. Gilliweed might be innocuous, but boomslang skin? lace wingflies? You and your friends are brewingpolyjuice potion and believe me I'm going to find out why."

He slammed the door and i blinked multipul times, "lovely chap, you can tell he's the life of a party."

Harry looked at me," sarcasm isn't necessary."

We walked back down the hall and into our common room. Harry sat with the boys and did god knows what, i on the other hand sat in the corner with ny drawing pads and drew a very detailed picture of a quiddich match, Godrick I missed playing Quiddich

Angelina, Katie and Hermione soon joined me.

" ok Tessa, katie has answered me now it's your turn BWD Victor Krum, Harry Potter and Fred." Angelina smirked.

" i hate you, um B Fred W Harry and D Krum." i replied.

Katie laughed, "I said the same thing."

I smiled and slipped the pad back under the bookcase.

We had a few rounds of that until fred and George thought it was run to tip a bucket of water on us. Angelia chaced them around the common room as we sat by the fire waiting for our clothes to dry.

Angelina tackled fred on the floor and he just looked at her smirking as she sat on his chest.

She blushed and csme to sit with us ans we looked at her with a raised brow.

"Shut up." she smiled.

 **A/N**

 **Almost to the end if Goblet of fire as its the first task next! I can't wait to write The Order of the Pheonix as i loved the film more than the book... I tried reading it a while back but i gave up as getting into it took too long.**

 **Pleaee keep your reviews coming as i love them all. The next chapter should be longer I'm not sure but i know how I'm writing it.**

 **Keep Calm and Review,Favourite and Follow.**


	17. The Third Task

**A/N  
I would've Posted this earlier but for obvious reason's I didn't.  
I'm not going to do I huge A/N because there is nothing really to say but Yey its Snowing! and why o teachers go on and on about Mocks it just annoying.  
This is only one half of this chapter, I split it up because I thought it would be too long so you go this one and a short one after.  
Just to say this is one of the first chapters on here that hasn't been typed on my phone so I hope my spelling is better on this one :)  
Outfit wise, same account as last time its called Blue Vintage.  
Enjoy.**

 **Chapter seventeen: The Third task.**

The wooden benches were put out as if you where in the quididch world cup stadium. I took my seat at the end of a bench with my brother, Hermione, Dean and Seamus. On some part of us there was something to showed that we supported Harry or you could tell by which section of the area you where sitting at, if you looking in the crowds you could get a rough guess on what that entire

" hows your long list of T.v shows coming along?" Hermione asked.  
I smiled," all up to date with everything and it had only taken me a year and some tutoring time to do it in."  
Hermione laughed." what about the instruments?"  
I sighed," I told Gran to give them to for the children's ward as I'm bit going to use them any more, i have my art and my tech."  
Neville nodded," Gran kept the guitar though because it was dad's."  
Hermione nodded just as the crowds noise got louder when the champions came through a cap in the bleachers.  
Dumbledore stood at the podium," Earlier today Professor Moody placed the tri-wizards cup deep within the maze. Only he knows its exact position. Now as Mr Diggory."  
He stooped for the cheers.  
"and Mr Potter" he once again stopped for the cheers," tied for first position they will be the first to enter the maze. Followed by Mr Krum" another loud cheer," The first person to touch the cup will be the winner. I've instructed the staff to patrol the perimeter, if at any point should a contestant wish to withdraw from the task he or she need only send up red sparks with their wands. Contestants, gather round."

We watched as they had there own little convocation and the champions took there positions in caps of the maze.  
"On the count of three... One!" Dumbledore started but Flinch set the cannon of early.  
I watched Harry as he made his way slowly into the maze and it shut behind him closing it off, it did make me wonder what else it did if i did I honestly think that I would be more scared than when a bludger comes zooming to my face... the adrenaline rush though.

Now we where blind to anything that could happen, we would only know if anything happens if red sparks filled the sky. The bands played their songs, Beuxbatons did there cheer even though they only had the male population watching them. Durmstrang where just chanting trying to louder than a brass band, yeah never going to happen.

"I'm going to go get a drink." I shouted over the mixed noises of the cheering school.

Hermione nodded as she was writing the Essay for Snape.

I climbed down the steps and walked out of the stadium and leaned on the side of the structure.

"You ok Theresa?" Uncle Charlie asked as he came over to me.

I nodded," I'm good."

He looked at me," So I'm going to go all father figure on you. Any boy's I can expect to be at my table any time soon?"

I laughed," not yet."

"Yet?"

I looked and him and nodded," yeah, yet as in not now maybe later on."

Charlie smiled," I know what Yet means."

"Could've fooled me." I smirked and he gave me a look.

"Theresa, just watch out, times are getting dark." He said.

I creased my eye brows," What do you mean?"

"You'll find out, now I bet your friends are waiting." Charlie said and walked back the way he came.

I picked up a drink from the table and walked back to the bleaches, I climbed back up the steps and stopped when I saw Pansy Parkinson hanging off Draco's arm. I felt a pang in my chest and I don't know why it's not like I like, like the boy he's just very good looking with grey blue stormy eyes and... ok maybe I do have a teeny weeny crush but it's noting to brag about or anything.

"What happened?" I asked as I sat in between Hermione and my brother.

Dean laughed," Fleur was attacked then the maze tried to eat her so she got pulled out when they saw red sparks, they don't know who sent them up as she couldn't have done it being under a bush."

Seamus got out a packet of cards and split them between us, we mad a circle around the bench we where sitting on. I started the game off and put my card down, we where twenty cards into this round and it hadn't exploded.  
"What do you think your doing?"

We looked up wide eyed to see Snape looking down at us with his normal expression, Dark greasy hair fanning over his face.

"Exploding Snap, want to join us?" I offered and all I got was an angered expression.

" Ten points from Gryffindor." He told us.

Hermione stared back up at him," Why?"

"Because I can." Was his simple answer.

Hermione picked up her essay and gave it to him," My homework on the many uses of Wolfs-bane."

Snape looked at her," Ten points from Gryffindor."

"Why now." I asked putting my hand on the bench.

Snape looked at us," For being so bored you did my homework. I suggest you find a hobby Miss Granger, being that ridiculously pointlessly smart must be tired, try doing some Muggle things."

He turned and his cloak made him look like he had bat wings.

"Well he was a sour dungeon bat." I said picking up my hand.

Our cards had exploded three times and it was mostly on Seamus because you know how he is with fire.

"How do you think he's doing in there?" Hermione asked.

I sighed," Who knows, but I bet he's going to be fine, what could possible happen in there?"

"Everything." Neville said looking at us," I over heard from Professor Sprout that those bushes can put you into a deep sleep that only last two hours and in that time you get pulled out from the task. They've also rigged the floor with thorns so that even when you get our of them it's harder to run from the bushes closing in on you."

I nodded," I hope he doesn't have claustrophobia."

Dean looked at me," He lived in a cupboard, I think he's fine."

We looked at him.

"how did you know that?" Hermione asked," He never tells anyone."

Seamus smiled," he talks in his sleep sometime, it's really funny at times but it is annoying when it's two in the morning."

Lavender and Chloe sat in front of us and looked up at us.

"Hey Ron... hey Ron's friends." Lavender smiled at us.

I rolled my eyes, Pansy is Smarter than her and less annoying.

"So I was thinking, if things are unfortunate today I might tell everyone that Tessa here as tattoos at fourteen." She smiled evilly.

I creased my eyebrows," No one will care, I had both parental and careers Permission."

Lavender looked at me," Well I'll find something else on you to tell everyone."

She stood up and walked off like a spoiled child from Ravenclaw.

I opened my mouth to say something when Christina sat down with her friends in her Ravenclaw uniform but you could see the Slytherin glint in her eyes which scared me at times.

"Hey Tessa." She smiled, a little too cheerfully for my liking.

"Christina, It's been a while." I smiled.

She got something out of her robes and gave it to me," From you know."

I nodded and she waved and strutted off.

I put it in my bag and I'll open it when I'm not in public just in case it's something worth more than my entire house.

Ginny sat with us with a smile," Tessa, Harry was saying you where learning a spell that could transport your body to a different place with you still being here."

I nodded," Yeah I found it in an old book that was last taken out by my dad, I almost got into the Slytherin Common room because of it.."

"Why?"

"So I could throw cream pie on pansy in her sleep then put a anti-cleaning spell on it so she can't wash it off for a week." I smiled innocently.

Ginny nodded uncomfortably," Right, could you use it to see how Harry is."

I nodded," I don't see the har-"

"There is a lot of harm in this but I know you won't listen to me so go do it as I really want to know that he's not dead."

I closed my eyes and though of Harry, his dark jet black hair, green eyes and the famous scar on his forehead. Slowly I opened my eyes to find myself no where in the maze but a grave yard. Next to me I looked down to see a very dead Cedric Diggory, his eyes staring into my sole almost.

"Atta boy Harry, your parents would be proud. Especially your filthy muggle mother. I'm going to kill you Harry Potter, I'm going to destroy you. After tonight no one will ever again question my powers. After tonight if they speak of you they'll speak only of how you begged for death, and I being a merciful lord obliged. Get up."

I creased my eye brows as I didn't recognize that voice, I walked forwards slowly and found a crowd of people dressed in black. I saw a flash of Red but I didn't see who it was because of the fact I didn't know if anyone could see me this is really the first time I've been so far away from my body it kinda hurts which is another thing I don't know how long this spell lasts.

"Don't you turn your back on me Harry Potter I want you to look at me when I kill you, I want to see the lights leave your eyes."

I looked around the corner of the large crypt as Harry walked forwards with this sudden look of confidence.

"Have it your way then." He said, his jaw locked.

They both cast their spells and it was a flash of green and red, you could see Harry was winning and the bold noseless guy was loosing and he knew it.

"Do nothing. He is mine to finish. He's mine!" He screamed and I looked at his group and no of them seemed like they where doing anything.

I leaned on the grave when I felt light headed, I closed my eyes and thought of myself. Long brown-y black hair, brown eyes like Neville and where I was originally sitting.

"Did it work?"

I blinked several times," Yeah, it worked."

Ginny looked at me," How is he."

I looked at her, I couldn't tell her Harry was battling some noseless bold guy.

"He's ok, he's almost got the cup so he should be back soon." I smiled know that wasn't the case at all," I'm going to get some air."

Picking up my bag, I walked out of the stadium again and leaned on the wall, I picked up another drink and tipped it back.

"Not very lady-like at all Longbottom." Draco said as he came over to me.

I looked at him," If you wanted Lady-like you should've gone to Pansy, maybe she's picked out your flower arrangements."

He groaned," She has."

I gave him a patronizing smile," What are they?"

"Pansies." he said with Pursed lips.

I just laughed.

I heard someone coming so I pulled Draco by his blazer, Draco was leaning on the wall and I Had my head on his shoulder and his arms where around my waist. I kept an eye on who came through the cape, it was Harry being carried by Moody. He had puffy eyes and a lot of injuries covering his face.

I looked at Draco," I'm just going to go put myself in a mortally dangerous situation."

He nodded," Be careful I don't fancy sitting by your bed again."

"Noted." I said and kissed his cheek and I ran after them.

 **A/N  
Next chapter is called Moody is Barty Jr. and that will be up in a few seconds as I wrote it last night.  
I have one request when you review, please tell me what you guys like to watch T.V wise as my list is short and the once a week episodes is kinda annoying at times especially when you get into it.  
Happy Snow Day guys, lets just hope it snows tonight :)  
Keep calm and Review, Favourate and follow.**


	18. Moody is Barty Jr

**A/N  
Part two of the chapter, there really isn't much to say because I said it in the last chapter, same outfit is used in the chapter as the last.  
It is a short chapter as it was suppose to go on the end of the last one but I didn't so it's here.  
Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 18: Moody is Barty jr. (Short Chapter)**

I followed them into Moody's office just before Moody closed the door I slipped in behind him and hid behind a large trunk. When they had passed I hid behind some curtains that where too dark for my liking, even Draco won't like them. When they was clear I crawled into the room where the boys where and hid behind a huge silver trunk.

Moody sat Harry down on a stool and put his hand on his shoulder,"Are you alright Potter?"

Harry nodded.

"Does it hurt?" Moody asked

Harry looked at him,"Not so much now."

"I'd better take a look at it." He said and looked at the cut on his arm.

Harry Winced,"The cup was a portkey. Someone had bewitched."

Moody nicked the cut with his thumb and leaned towards Harry who almost fell into me,"What was it like? What was he like?

Harry Creased his eye brows"Who?

"The guy who had a bad run in with a plastic surgeon idiot." I whispered to him.

"The dark lord. What was it like to stand in his presence?" Moody asked with sudden interest.

Harry Shuddered at the thought,"I dunno. It was like I'd fallen into one of my dreams. One of my nightmares."

Mad Eye started shaking uncontrollably, he tried to reach for something and tipped his head back as he found his flask. He quickly ran in the backroom and I stood up as I heard the clinking of glasses.

"Your ok Harry, Madam Pomphry will fix you up proper when we get out f here." I said putting a hand on his shoulder.

He looked at me," How did you get in here Tessa?"

I rolled my eyes," thanks for the enthusiasm, any way I was little Granny made this amazing melt in the middle biscuits so I had to learn how to quickly sneak through small gaps to get one before Uncle Charlie ate them all."

He nodded," Understandable."

"Were there others? In the graveyard were there others?" Moody asked from the back room.

Harry looked confused,"Um. I don't think I said anything about a graveyard Professor."

"That's because you didn't smart arse." I whispered to him.

Moody pushed the curtain back and looked at us," Marvelous creatures dragons aren't they? Do you think that miserable oaf would have led you into the woods if I hadn't suggested it? Do you think Cedric Diggory would have told you to hold the egg under the water if I hadn't have told him first myself? Do you think Neville Longbottom the witless wonder could have provided you with gilliweed if I hadn't have given him the book that led you straight to it? Huh?"

"My brother is not a Witless Wonder, he just as different strong points then everyone else." I defended my brother

Harry looked at me," Not now. It was you from the beginning. You put my name in the goblet of fire. You bewitched Krum. But..."

Moody started stuttering like harry," You won because I made it so Potter. You ended up in that graveyard tonight because it was meant to be so. And now the deed is done. The blood that runs through these veins runs within the dark lord. Imagine how he will reward me when he learns that I have once and for all silenced the great Harry Potter and his side kick."

"Side kick, I'm no ones Side Kick you-" I was cut off by the door blowing off it's hinges and Harry pulled me into the corner behind the large silver trunk.

Dumbledore ran in and cast a Expeliarmus then grabbed him by the neck as he was sitting in the chair that was conveniently there on wheels.

"Severus." Dumbledore said and he poured something down his neck in a small bottle that looked like three bubbles.

"Tessa, What's in there?" Harry asked me.

"veritaserum," I said not taking my eyes off the scene in front of me," The stuff Snape threaded us with."

Dumbledore looked over Moody,"Do you know who I am?"

"Albus Dumbledore." He croaked.

"Are you Alastor Moody? Are ya?" Dumbledore shouted, it was a shock really as I've never heard him speak so improper.

"No." He croaked again.

"Is he in this room? Is he in this room?" Dumbledore shouted with his wand pointed at the impostor's face.

The Impostor Moody looked at us and the teachers looked at us as well which in itself in unnerving.

"Harry, Theresa, get away from there!" Dumbledore shouted at us.

McGonagall helped us around as Dumbledore approached the chest. The all looked at Snape and he sent a spell to the chest and it burst open it was like an onion, layer by layer it opened and got taller until the end. They teacher looked at each other before walking forwards and because I was nosey I looking in the trunk as well. At the bottom was a Man holding his face and had a very annoyed expression on his face.

"Are you alright Alastor?" Dumbledore called down.

"I'm sorry Albus." He called back up.

Harry looked at the really Moody then at the Professors, "That's Moody, but then who's?"

Snape flipped the cap on the flask and smelt it," Polyjuice potion.

Dumbledore gives Snape a considerate smile, "Now we know who's been stealing it from your store

Severus." He looked down the pit again," We'll get you up in a minute."

We turned to the chair where the impostor was, his face started to melt and he removed his eye, I picked it up and picked the eye in the rime and threw it down the trunk.

"Thank you!" He called up.

The guy in the chair's face reconstructed and his hair grew from his scalp and it was a deep brown and he kinda looked familiar.

"Barty Crouch Junior." Dumbledore said, you know just for those who didn't know who he was or just for the dramatic ravel you find on those Crime Dramas.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours." Barty Jr. said.

I laughed," With that opening line, no wonder your single."

Dumbledore looked at me with a glint to his eye before we looked back at Barty Jr he had rolled up his sleeve and a very vibrant black tattoo of a skull and a snake, the dark mark.

"Your arm Harry." Dumbledore said pulling on Harry's arm and both marks kinda matched but Harry's was more red and looked like it hurt more.

"You know what this means don't you? He's back. Lord Voldemort has returned."  
" Barty told us and we all shared a look and I have no idea what it was.

Dumbledore turned to Snape," Send an owl to Azkaban, think they'll find they're missing a prisoner."

"I'll be welcomed back like a hero." Barty Crouch Jr smirked.

Dumbledore looked at him and pushed us in the direction of the door," Perhaps. Personally I've never had much time for heroes."

Dumbledore lead us out of the office, I went back to the common room and Had a shower then changed into my Pajamas and sat in front of the fire.

 **A/N  
The next chapter is called the remembrance and the last day.  
I'm putting them together because then the chapter would be too short if I didn't and they it would add up to two hundred words a chapter and that's pretty pointless.  
Please keep reviewing as it's amazing.  
Keep Calm Review, Favourate and Follow.**


	19. Remembrance and the last day

**A/N  
** **Last Chapter of Year 4, I hope you enjoy it. Thanks to everyone is is still reviewing and have put up with it for this long as I know there are mistakes littered in most places because most of this story is phone written and auto-correct is annoying.  
I'm going to shut up as I might go into a full on rant.  
Enjoy :)**

 **Chapter Nineteen: Remeberance and the last day.**

Everything was packed up but the little things that stayed here over the summer like my spare drawing books and what not. I opened my bag from yesterday and opened the lid to see a shell woven ankle in brown thick string and gems for beads. I shuck my head and slipped it into my trunk. As I missed Draco's birthday because of stupid fact first class delivery, I put the Emerald Green neatly wrapped gift in my pocket of my robes

Cas was once again sleeping on my bed, I do wonder if my cat does anything else but sleep as it's very rare to see her up and about.

Hermione looked at me after she snapped her trunk shut," Come on, the boys are waiting."

I slipped my cardigan on, I kissed Cas's head and went down stair with her not bothering with my cloak as it was July and it was too warm. we had a quite walk to the hall with everyone else, Hufflepuff didn't look so high and even Slytherin weren't being a pain as we remembered Cedric Diggory.

We sat in the middle as the hall filled with the school and those from the other schools. I saw Cho come in with her friends, her eyes puffy from Crying.

Christina sat with her brother even though Pansy looked uncomfortable about it, I do feel a little scared for that girl she's the first Malfoy not to be in Slytherin and she's pulling it off shockingly enough.

Dumbledore walked in and stood at the front with out his podium," Today we acknowledge a really terrible loss. Cedric Diggory was as you all know, exceptionally hard working, intricately fair minded. And most importantly a fierce fierce friend. I think therefore you have the right to know exactly how he died. You see, The ministry of magic does not wish me to tell you this. But not to do so I think would be an insult to his memory. Now the pain we all feel at this dreadful loss reminds me, reminds us that while we may come from different places and speak in different tongues, our hearts beat as one. In light of recent events the bonds of friendship we made this year will be more important than ever. Remember that and Cedric Diggory will not have died in vain, you remember that. And we'll celebrate a boy who was kind and honest and brave and true right to the very end."

We took a moment before we filed out from the back and went to our common rooms.

I sat by the fire with Neville as Collin ran in with a letter.

"Tessa," he looked at my brother then back at me," It's for you."

I took the letter and opened it as it was from Gran I read it out loud," Dear Theresa and Neville, this year we are going on a one week holiday to the Caribbean, please tell your friends so they know where to post things."

Neville looked shocked," What have we done to deserve this?"

"No idea." i say," Hey Neville."

He looked at me," The first week back home, cover for me as I'm getting my tattoos changed."

He looked confused," I thought they where permanent?"

"They are i'm just getting it removed then redone." I said," it's just so dominant and if i did get more then it would take the eye of the others."

He nodded,"I'm going to cover for you but if I get attacked by Grans cat purse I'm going to push you under with me, i hate that purse."

"Done."

Hermione came down the stairs with the others," They're leaving."

Cas hopped into my arms as we walked to the court yard where everyone was saying good-bye, I left The girls to find Uncle Charlie.

He was sitting on a stone bench reading a potions book and correcting it's mistakes and per usual.

"Hey Uncle." I smiled sitting next to him.

He closed his book and Stroked Cas's head," Hey, I heard your going to the Caribbean."

I nodded," Yeah do you know why."

He smiled," They are letting my brother out for a while so he can get some time away from Alice who is very annoyed she doesn't remember. I'll see you there darlin'."

I nodded and gave him last one hug with one arm before he left to round up his school.

With help I climbed up on to one of the arches and clapped ,still with one arm,with Hermione as they went passed, when the crowds disappeared to follow them to the shore, Ron and Harry joined us as I hoped down.  
"Do you think we'll ever just have a quiet year at Hogwarts?" Ron asked.

"No." We answered.

I smiled," it wouldn't be the same if we did."

Hermione sighed,"Everything's going to change now isn't it? "

Harry nodded," yes."

She smiled," Promise you'll write this summer. all of you. "

I nodded," I will but for one week I'm on Holiday so I'll write after."

"Well I won't. You know I won't!" Ron smiled at us

Hermione turned to Harry," Harry will won't you?"  
" week." He replied with sarcasm.

over the Balcony we watched the Durmstrang ship fall beneath the waves of the black lake.

I said bye to the others as I went to the Library and sat in front of Draco with a smile. he raised an Eyebrow as he looked up at me.

"Yes?" He question.

I pulled the gift from my pocket and slid it across the desk," Happy very late birthday."

He closed the book and opened the gift careful not to rip the paper, he smiled as he picked up the bottle.

"Dior, Really?" He asked.

I smiled," Well. I have a lot of expensive jewelry, and if I go to the right shop and say I'm form Malfoy Manor they normally just give it to me."

"So basically, my parents paid for my birthday present from you." he said putting it back in the box.

I just gave him a pointed look," Please don't put it like that enjoy it and thanks for the present."

standing up I walked over to him and kissed his blonde hair before I left the library.

I was walking down the hall when Harry, Ron and Hermione came running at me with a cockroach in a jar.

"Why do you have a cockroach in a jar?" I asked as they stopped in front of me.

Hermione Smirked," This is Rita Skeeter, that's how she was able to find out our secrets she was listening."

I looked in the jar to see rings around the roaches eyes where her 1950s poindexter glasses should've been.

"What are we doing with her?" I asked as we walked out of the castle.

Hermione opened the lid," Letting her go, she promised to do something so she will keep it."

The roach climbed out of the jar and it transformed into Rita with looked annoyed her blonde hair messy.

"I will report you to the authorities as an illegal Animagus to the Ministry of Magic, which would have severe legal consequences." Hermione told Rita and she nodded and stumbled down the hill.

-HPGOF -

As no one won the Quiddich house cup and they canceled the house system this year because of our guests dinner was really boring apart from the staring contest I had with Draco but we had to turn it in to a glaring contest but that was fun.

With Cas safely in my hood, I pulled my trunk off my bed and pulled it down the stairs and met up with Hermione who looked like she was trying not to hit Lavender in the face.

We had a small breakfast before dragging out bags to the carriages as Filch tried to tie them to the back. Neville, Seamus, Dean, Harry and Ron where next to join us before the carriage set off on it's fifteen minute journey to the train station.

We climbed down and and almost fell as Pansy pushed me over in her tall heals, skinny jeans and tight fitting top. She just laughed as she struggled to walk in the shoes which made me laugh as I ran passed her in healed converse to catch up with my brother but making sure Cas didn't fall out.

We got a compartment in our year sector, we put out and we automatically broke out the cards and had a game of poker which included Seamus winning as his dad taught him how to win every time.

"Any thing from the trolley!" she called out and I pulled my money from my bag.

"Red Vines and three packets of Droobles." I told her.

She passed them with a smile as we exchanged and I sat back down and put Cas back onto my lap.  
"Ok, I'm going to see into the future and say, we have our OWLs and our DADA teacher will suck." I smiled poping a drooble in my mouth.

Hermione raised her eyebrow," How did you come up with that Tessy."

I rolled my eyes," Because I'm Magic."

Dean stood up and got something from his bag and passed it to me, inside was pictures taken without my knowledge of everyone even me and Christina hugging in the Library.

The scene outside was getting dark only the orange street lamps lighting up patches in the darkness as we reached London and pulled into the station.

With a squeaky stop, we jerked jerked forwards as the carriages caught put and hit together.  
I put my bag on my shoulder and picked up Cas and walked out with Neville.  
Giving a hug to Hermione, Ron and Harry i gave a little wave to a nervous looking Christina and Draco who had his arm around her shoulders like a protective brother would.

Gran pushed me into the fire place with the bags, there is a downside to being the youngest, and passed me the floo powder.  
" Blue Cottage Nottingham." i called and i was take up in spinning green fire.

I pulled the bags out of the fire and set Cas on the floor and she ran for her Kitty Castle that was in the living room. Neville and Gran came in and I put all my dirty clothes by the washer and pulled the suitcase up with me to my room where I stuffed it on top of my wardrobe. I turned to my bed and fell onto the soft matrices and sighed.

Home Sweet Home, and nothing could be so uneventful...hopefully. The key word here is Hopefully.

 **A/n  
** **I'm not sure weather to keep the Title pages or not so please tell me if I should or not. The next chapter is a filler on her summer break in the Caribbean and what not.  
** **As for her New Tattoo's I'll give you the names of the outfits I'm putting the pictures with on Polyvore so you can check them out when the time comes for it.  
** **Keep Calm and Review, favourate and follow.**


	20. My Summer

**A/N  
Yey, Start of year five Best film... ridiculously long book! So same account as before but it's the one titled 'A girls best friend is her tats.' it had Tessa's new tats and her outfit for when she's at home and what not as for what Tessa's wearing in the Caribbean type in 'triangl swimwear blue' in Google and you should get an idea. You know how I use to put in those Summery pages well, I'm going around deleting them as they where pointless.  
Please enjoy this chapter :)**

 **Chapter One (Or Twenty depending on how your counting): My Summer**

The hot sun beating down on me as I lay on my surf board in the middle of the clear waters, my skin was a light brown from the many weeks in the sun. For my birthday i got the tattoos removed and changed, Hermione wrote me a five page essay about her time in Amsterdam spread out between six post cards. Fred and George gave me a few of there inside products that ended up in the fire after me and Neville pranked Gran. Ron was going on about how Ginny wouldn't shut up about wanting to try out for the quiddich team when there where spaces. I knew i wouldn't get anything from Harry because of his relatives so i wasn't pushing. Draco Sodding Malfoy on the other hand i will smack him around the head, this year it wasn't the normal spell book, it was a silver dragon pendent wraped around a column of ruby.

"Tessa!"

I sat up and stared at my brother waving at me from the shore, I swam back to shore and he gave me a sheer cover up from my towel and I picked up my board from the ground.

"we need to leave." He said as we walked back to the little cottage we where at.

I looked at him confused," why?"

"Dad forgot us, the hospital here thinks that he only remembered us because we where the last people he thought off." Neville said sadly as he pushed open the door.

Gran was by the stove and she gave us a sad smile," pack your things we need to go home, you need to get ready for school and I have a meeting to get to so I'll meet you at home. I'll give you two day, including today, here then I want you home for school. Mrs Weasley has picked up your things as she got your letters."  
She picked up her ridiculously hideous bag and walked to the fireplace and picked up her floo powder.  
"Three days." she reminded us," 12 Grimmauld place."

When the green fire cleared, it was just to two of us.  
"I'm going to look after the plant." Neville said walking back upstairs.

I shrugged my shoulders and picked up my board from outside and went back into the clear blue water.  
I sat on my board with my legs in the water, I had the anklet Draco gave me and a lot of foundation on my body covering the tattoos I had on. I kicked my legs in the clear water it made a change from being in the city where you got pushed from pillar to post.

I swam back into shore and hopped off my board and pulled my sheer cardigan on and walked back to the house again, leaving fresh footsteps in the sand. I leaned my board on the wall and walked inside.

Weaving through the house and into the room I was staying in, I pressed play on my Tablet to what ever was playing. Pulling out my trunk I filled it with everything I may need but my uniform as I still need to pick that up. My drawing pads and newly sharpened pencils with bright inky pens in one place with my clothes around them.

"Sis, can you turn that down please." Neville called," It's disrupting the plants."

I rolled my eyes and turned it down, I don't know who wants to turn down Panic! at the Disco, Fall out boy and Nickelback.

Why are my Brothers plants so hateful against good music?

I closed my trunk and put it onto one of the love seats in my room, taking the sunglasses from my vanity I fixed my hair before going back out to the beach so the tattoo behind my ear wasn't see-able.

With my eyes clothes I though of nothing then a thought crept into my head, it had platinum blond hair and stormy grey eyes, broad shoulders and a smirk upon his lips.

Over the holiday's he's been plaguing my thoughts and it was annoying but it was better than what harry was dreaming about. First week of the summer and he wrote me a letter on his dream on how Cedric Diggory was Killed.

I pulled out the new book Hermione brought me called _Percy Jackson_ she said her cousin liked it and i don't blame them. Those Stoll Twins remind me so much of Gred and Forge (They insisted we called them that for some reason.)

As the sun started to set i took a few more pictures of the setting sun as the sea sparked under the Sun's rays.

That night i was happy with butter beer and pizza before i went to be under the thin sheets. I did miss having the heavy blankets and all that but in this weather you would over heat with one on.

-HPOOTP-

I had all my bags packet and by the fire place. Cas was in my hood snoring away so every so often I heard these little cute purrs from my back.  
Neville came back down with his pot plant and look down at me... Yes down he had a growth spert and i haven't so everyone is now going to be looking down at me at school.  
"Ladies first." he said smiling as he packed the luggage into the fireplace.  
" oh the day you decide to be chivalrous." i said rolling my eyes.

I climbed in, ducking my head slightly so i didn't hit my head on the mantle. I sat on my trunk and took the floo powder from Neville.  
"Blue Cottage, Nottingham" i said and dropped the powder.

The Journey was quick and i moved our bags quickly before my brother came threw.  
I put my clothes in the wash then carried the case to my room where I kicked it under my bed.  
From my bag I pulled to the letter in an Emerald Envelope.

 _Dear Princess,_  
 _Over the Summer things have some what changed. I hope this doesn't change anything between us concerning our sudden Friendship._  
 _See you in school Princess._  
 _Your Dragon_

At the bottom of the letter was a neatly written Signature with a wax stamped crest in the same Emerald Green. It must be a pure-blood Slytherin thing to have everything the same shade of Green.  
There was a knock at my door and i quickly stuffed the letter under my pillow and pulled out a drawing pad and pencil as Cas walked over my bedding cutely as she still wasn't big enough to climb over the creases on my duvet.  
I knew Cas would grow but so far after five years of me having her, she's only grown half a centimeter.  
"Yeah!" I called, looking down at the empty Page.  
Neville pushed open the door and walk to the chair and sat down and put the pile of books on my dresser.  
"Mrs Weasley set our books over so tomorrow we're getting uniforms and I'm getting a new wand." Neville said looking down.  
I sat up," why Neville, i thought you always wanted to use dad's wand?"  
He nodded, "I did -do- but that wand isn't mind until i disarmed dad and i couldn't do that so I'm just going to buy one at Olivanders tomorrow."  
Leaning over I kissed his cheek and gave him a hug which he returned.  
"Love you bro." i said," i know i don't say it much but i do, i really do."  
"Love you too little Sis." he laughed," you've never let me say that without being hit over the head."  
"It's true though, your my big bro and I'm your little sister." i said pulling out of the hug," now get out, artist at work here."  
He smiled and left the room with a smile and closing the door with a smile.  
I fell onto my bed and held Draco's letter close to my heart. What could be possibly mean by, ' Over the summer, things have some what Changed.' And to be Honest i didn't want to know but i knew i would eventually.

After a while, I put the letter back into my draw and took a shower then changed in to my pyjamas before walking down the stairs. Neville payed the Pizza guy his money before setting it down on the table.

We talked and ate but mostly talked, if gran knew about this we would be in so much trouble. Gran had this thing with take outs so we never had one because she was always saying that a home cooked meal is good for you which is correct... it isn't good for you when it's charcoal grilled and it's so burned you can't even scrap it off with your knife.  
"Hey sis, what do you think this year will be like." Neville asked.  
I swallowed the bite I had," I think this year will be calm and relaxed with out a care in the world."  
"Really?"  
I scoffed," Not bloody likely, if it was calm and relaxing then it wouldn't be Hogwarts it would be unnatural."

 **A/N  
** **First Chapter up, what do you think please leave your comments and all that as I love reading them.  
** **Half term soon :) Happy days.  
** **Keep Calm and Review, Favorite and follow.**


	21. Diagon Ally

**A/N**

 **Things may have changed between Blaise and Tessa becuase i don't remember what i put or on what Chapter so if its something diffrent to what I've written then tell me and i'll go back and change it. Also adding a few things in that she did at the end of Year four than I didn't put in as you know I'm horrible at filler chapters. One last thing, as Tesss is getting older i can add in more stuff that a teenage would say so swearing and and all that. If don't want all that then try and miss it out when reading or something like that.**

 **Tessa's outfit for this Chapter is on the same account but called Day out with the girls.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Chapter two (Or twenty one depending on how your counting): Diagon Ally.**

When the Green Fire cleared i was standing at the Leaky cauldron. I hoped out of the fire just as Neville came trough. We gave a quick wave to Tom the barman and checked we had out purses of Galleons that gran left us, before we went outsidebtobthe quad. Neville tapped in the code and the wall folded in on itself.

Diagon Ally was just like i remebered it, busy and full of life.

"Daily Prophet, Dumbledore is he daft or is he dangerous!" The seller called.

I looked at the paper and it was of my best friend Harry with the the titles 'Harry Potter the boy who lives: The Boy who lies.' 'Fudge: All is well.' the it changed to a picture of Dumbledore not so long ago.

I looked at my brother," Should i tell them i was there?"

He sighed," don't Sis, all it will do it put more attention on our family. Anyway what did you posibally see that could change that story you came back too soon."

I nodded," i saw them gathering though and his voice."

" a voice, it could've been anyone Tessa there's no proof."

I nodded.

We walked down th street dodging people as we went until we got half way between Madam Malkins and Olivanders.

"Neville you get your wand as i get my uniform and we meet up in florish and Blots." I said as he nodded.

I pushed open the door and Madam Malkin smiled at me.

"Come with me dear." she said as she lead me to a booth.

I stood on the block in the middle of the floor as she took her measurement.

" same as last year?" she asked.

I nodded, "year but could you add in some shorts as well?"

She nodded," just wait out there and I'll be out side."

I nodded and left the booth and sat on the wooden bench by the door. Madam Malkin carried three blue bags with her shop logo and put it on the desk. She added up the price and smiled as she walked over to me and passed me the bags.

" twenty five Galleons please. It woud have been cheaper but i put some extra things in there for you as the shop next door looks a little dark for your taste."

I gave her the money and picked up the bags and walked out bumping into someone on the way.

"What where you walk first year." i heard a snarl and i looked up.

A man with long platinum blonf hair and blue grey stormy eyes looked down at me, i have to say Draco and his father do hold themself in particularly in the same way.

" Father she's in Draco's year." i heard Christina say.

I heard him grunt," short for a fifth year."

" great things come in small packages." i say," Good day sir."

I walked off to florish and blots with out taking notice. I pushed the doors open of the busy shop just as Blaise Zabini came out with his mother. He nodded to me which was strange as we never had been on the best of terms, yes we talked when we needed to or he was worried about Draco and all that.

Inside, I ran up the steps to the top floor where I knew the empty books where. I picked out two leather bound drawing pads and payed for them at the counter after i had battled my way through the first year crowds.

As i squeezed out i took a breath and looked at my brother who had his eyebrows raised.

"It's like the boxing Day sales in there just minus the old granys with Zimmer Frames barging past and Gran with the iver sized hand bag it's mothers using kids as battering rams to getvto the drom shouting 'first year to Hogwarts move out the way bitch!'" i said.

Neville laughed," if gran heard you she would be washing your mouth out with salt water."

"Dude I'm fourteen i don't think anyone cares if i swear or not." I say.

Neville nodded," i thought you where finding alternatives like Fudge and all that?"

"I was then i get getting hungry when i said them so i stopped." i smiled.

We walked down the street where some of the other shops where that wouldn't be full with first year students.

Near the end of Diagon Ally was a little shop and it had little accessory type things. I took my brother's hand and pulled him inside.

It didn't take me long to find something, it was just a a belt but when i waped it around my waist it broke up the black in the dress and made my Hour- Glass Figure look like it was actually there as the dress wasn't very hugging.

I brought thr belt and Neville looked so confused as he looked at the may shades of colours.

" why do you need more of the same colour?" he asked.

" They're diffrent Shades." i said looking at him.

He roled his eyes," red is red and blue is blue why do girl need tweny six versions of the colour?"

I sighed," becuade your a boy and you don't know these things. Just go out the door."

We left the shop after i waved at the owner. I waved at Percy Weasley but all he did was sneer and carry on Walking. When Ron first told me that his brother had changed after geting the job at Ministry i didn't know by how much.

You know the saying 'Once a Gryffindor always a Gryffindor' well percy took that saying ripped it up and changed it,' once a Gryffindor always a Slytherin backstabber.'

Actually i might use that in Lavender or some idiot who annoys the hell out of me.

Christina Smiled at me as i walked passed her and her mother having Ice cream at the ice Cream Parlour. I've never met Mrs Malfoy but from a distance i could tell she was better than Mr Lucius Malfoy.

We walked back up to the Leaky Couldren as we said 'hey' to most of our classmates that where roaming the streets then being glared at by Slyherins' or people who knew i was friends with Harry Potter.

Back in the leaky Couldren we stood in line to use the Floo Network. The family in fornt of me where making me laugh. Their youngest was starting his first year at Hogwarts school snd he kept asking questions.

"What if i Meet Tessa Longbottom, people sat her and her friend where the youngest on the Gryffindor team and she can do wandless magic. " he asked and that question made me go wide eyed.

How did anyone even know about that unles it was someone in my class

His sister smiled," Then you ask her to help you study, she the best witch i know personally her friend is amazing too but Tessa is tutoring the git of the school and getting stright grades."

"Annabelle?" i asked.

The girl turned with a smile," there's my potions Buddy, the short girl with the best figure."

She patted my head and I gave her a fake glare.

Annabelle Mont Claire was on of those friends you never talk to but in class and if your in a que and there us no one else. She was in my year at school but in Ravenclaw with Cho, Luna and Christina.

I had a few of those friends, the ones you don't talk to but in Class like Rebeecca that was in my transfiguration class but then changed so her intire time table was Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw as she was getting bored if the content Arguing from Gryffindor and Slytherin.

When the green fire of the floo network took Annabelle and her family me and my brother stood up to the fireplace. I did find it funny that it was now Neville that had to duck to gey into the fireplace but then again he is pretty tall.

I took a hand full of floo powder in my hand and Nevile put his arm over my shoulder.

"Blue Cottage Nottingham." i said dropping the powder on to the wood at the bottom.

The green fire surounded us and carried up off around the network like peices on a Monopoly Board. When we stoped quickly moved out to let Neville have the space to duck his head to get out.

I carried my bags up to my room and put them on my bed. From ubder my bed i pulled my trunk out; ten put it on my bed. Snapping it open, i filled it with my normal everyday clothes then i opened the bags from Madam Malkin. I had the same skinny trousers, the same three quater length sleeved shirt, The plain jumper and Cardigans, the plain black cloak with the Gryfindor Crest. What wasn't the same was the shorts they were just a pair of plain black denim shorts that didn't show part of my backside. The other thing that did scare me slightly was the fact at the bottom where Seven sets of underwear all in diffrent colours then trimmed with lace. It was a strange gift but then again it was cheaper then the nextdoor shop and prettier too.

I put it all in my trunk but left a few things that I would wear for the last week of Summer.

Taking out the leather bound book from one of the bags, i sat on my desk and just let my pencil fly across the page. That was another thing I was looking forward to, Quiddich. As we didn't play quiddich at all last year we have try out for Keeper and reserves as thank you Alice left last year.

When i looked down at my page it was a replica of the photo i had on my side table, it was Neville, Seamus, Dean, Hermione, Ron, Harry and me by the back lake at the end of Summer before the last feast of Hogwarts for that year.

I closed the book and left it on my desk as i changed into my pyjamas and went down stairs for some dinner before bed. As it was Sunday fresh white bread and cheese was the case. I madenthe meal then carried it upstairs to each before i fell into another dream but this time it was of me, Neville, mum and dad happy and the thing with Bellatrix LeStrange didn't happen because you know how i likento make my self sad about things that have and never could happen

 **A/N**

 **Next chapter we're going back to Hogwarts and meet the pink Toad so that might be the title of my next chapter.**

 **So after i cried of Harry Potter I've already planed a head on whats happinng all that espeically To Draco and Tessa and how complecated it will get atvthe end of sixth year to thr end of the war.**

 **Keep calm and Review, Favourite andFollow:)**


	22. The Pink Toad,Dolores Jane Umbridge EDIT

**A/N  
** **Another Chapter Edited, Not by much so don't worry. If this is your first time reading this then don't worry you won't know the difference.  
** **EDITED:**

 **Chapter three: (or twenty-two depending on how your counting) The Pink Toad, Dolores Jane Umbridge**

Gran came back from the meeting a day before we where get to go back to Hogwarts. She said that Harry was going to be Expelled but Dumbledore stepped in and said some things and now Harry's fine.

The News Papers however on this lovely Day of September first where not as kind with the headline 'Potter or Plotter.' But Rita Skeeter kept her promise and hasn't written anything about Harry so far,

Gran and Neville piled up the trunks and Trevor the frog as I got my bag packed for the train.

I had my uniform in my bag as well as my drawing things, of course my wand, muggle money and everything else the only thing I took out was last year's Scrap book from Dean and put them in the box with the other three.

I put Cas in a fluffy Blanket then in her carry basket which in her case in a wicker basket and carried everything down stairs. I sat on the trunks in the fire place with Cas on my lap and for once I was happy I was small so I could sit here. My broom would be here too but I sent that a head with Gran's owl.

I took the floo powder in my hand and crossed my legs so there was space for the floo powder to land on the logs and not on my shoes.

"Kings Cross Station, London." I said dropping the powder

Me and the luggage was take up in green fire, and came out by the café. I put all the luggage on Trolleys and got my normal Café mocha and waited for my Gran and Neville to come through. Neville looked at me then the coffee in my hand.

"Where's mine?" He asked with a strange looking cactus in his arms.

I gave him a frown and shrugged," You should've been quicker."

We pushed the trolley's down the platform nine until we got to the third arch out of the four. I ran at the wall still expecting the smash even though I knew it would never come, I guess that was just human instincts as you ran into a wall.

When I passed through the barrier, I pushed my trolley out of the way of the barrier and in the direction on where they put the trunks. I gave the man my trunk and the Animal carer Cas and she smiled at my sleeping cat before putting her on one of the shelves.

I stood near the train and looked over the crowds trying to find Gran and Neville, I saw the notorious platinum blond hair of the Malfoy's not so far away

Draco had his arms around Christina as she talked to her friends, but there was something behind that smile and his smirk. I watched as Draco looked around as if he was looking for someone when he saw me he gave me a gentle smile and he seemed to relax a little more.

"Draco, who are you looking at?" His mother asked

He looked at her," No one Mother."

His father snorted," He comes the lunatic of a woman with the cat over her shoulder."

I looked and saw my grandmother talking with Seamus's mum, I pushed through the crowds but I was quickly hugged by Hermione.

"My Gosh look at you and that tan. "She said hugging me.

I looked over her shoulder and saw Draco raising an eye brown but was soon tackled by Parkinson and Blaise who just looked confused the Christina and her friends looking squished between three fifth years.

The whistle blew from the train and Hermione let go of me.

"I'll see you on the train." She said," And we'll catch up yeah."

I nodded and she went off into one of the train Carriages just as Gran came over to me.

"This year, I don't want a letter saying you're in the hospital wing or anything else, ok Theresa?" Gran said kissing my forehead," and please grow a little whist you there."

I nodded," Yes Gran, I'm gonna go find my friends."

I gave her a hug and kissed her cheek before I ran in the direction of Hermione.

opening the doors, I climbed in a left it open just in case anyone else was still on the platform, walking through the train I smiled at some people and glared at others it was a hobby I was slowly finding very enjoyable. The train jerked forwards and I gave a small wave to gran as the train passed her before I continued walking.

When I found her she was sitting with Ron and Hermione, I pulled the door open and fell on the seat next to her.

Ron looked at me," I guess the twins told you."

"Told me what?" I asked.

Ron was about to answer when the door opened and the twins stood there smirking with Angelina smiling behind them.

"Is little Ronnykins telling his friends about being prefects?" They said.

I smiled," Prefect."

He nodded," Hermione too."

I nodded," I guess it makes sense."

Angelina smiled, "Urquhart is the Slytherin Captain this year and he's a Daisy compare to the rest it is going to be easy."

The three of them left laughing as we sat in silence, when it was getting dark and Hermione and Ron had left to go to their prefects meeting I picked up my bag and went to the girl's loo. It's not that I didn't trust them. it's that, I didn't trust them with my bag.

I fixed my hair and pulled my blazer out of my bag

I opened the door to see Draco leaning on the wall with a black turtle neck, black blazer and matching shoes.

"Still breaking the uniform rules, I could but, Gryffindor in minus points just for that." He smirks.

I nodded," Prefect then?"

He nodded," yes."

His answer was blunt but then someone walked passed and I glared at Draco. When the kid had gone passed he pushed me into the loo and locked the door behind me so I switched on the light.

"You've really got to stop pushing me into the loos." I said crossing my arms.

He rolled he eyes," Yes well I don't care."

"Library first day?" He asked.

I nodded," ok I'll have to make space in Angelina's train scheduled as Quiddich is back this year."

He smirked at that," Yes, and we will kick your arses."

I laughed, "Urquhart is your Captain this year so I've heard and he's a daisy as he's been described."

Draco moved his head from side to side," Ok that may pose a problem."

"So is this toilet and people may need it." I pointed out and he nodded.

"Plan?"

I smirked, " The Perfect One."

I pushed him and he went backwards out the door and groaned as he tried to recover.

"Watch it mudblood." He said looking at me.

I scoffed," Mudblood, I have you know my family is part of your oh so important sacred twenty-eight."

Pansy then walked past," Blood traitor more like."

"Bitch." I said bluntly.

She smiled," You say that as if it's a bad thing."

Christina looks at her," It is."

She looks at me the Christina," Your just like them and he will find out and he will punish you for it."

I smiled," Then he will punish you for making out and dating Bran Mont Claire who is a half blood."

She looked at me wide eyed," How did you know that?"

"I just did."

With a scared expression she ran off and I laughed.

Christina helped her brother up then looked at me," How did you know that?"

"I didn't I just guessed," I paused," Plus when we were at the airport he was bragging to his brother."

Draco smirked," I'm going to go as I think we're almost there."

I nodded and walked back to the compartment where Ron and Hermione where back sitting with Harry. Soon the Train jerked forwards and I picked up my bag and walked off the train and on to the platform with Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"I'm surprised the Ministry's still letting you walk around free. Better enjoy it while you can. I expect there's a cell in Azkaban with your name on it. " Draco said as he walked passed us.

Harry didn't wait to lung and him making Draco Malfoy laugh.

"What'd I tell you? Complete nutter." Draco said to his Goons.

Harry was fuming," Just stay away from me!"

"It's only Malfoy. What'd you expect?" Ron asked.

"" Hey Goo-", They turned and looked at me,"-d Looking guys... just keep walking like the cowards you are."

They looked shocked at first but kept walking like we did to the carriages. When we got there, Cho was staring at Harry and him in return.

"Hi, guys." My brother said as he came up next to us.

"Hey, Neville." We replied

Harry turned around and was staring at something, "What is it?"

"What's what?" Hermione asked truing around to the approaching Carriage.

Harry walked around the carriage, "That. Pulling the carriage."

"Nothing's pulling the carriage, Harry. It's pulling itself, like always." Hermione replied as we walked to the back of the carriage to climb in.

"You're not going mad. I can see them too. You're just as sane as I am." A blond girl said as she lowered the Quibbler from her face which she was reading upside down.

I sat next to Neville in the cart making Ron and Harry sit on the same side as the blond girl.

"Everyone, this is Loony Love," She looked at Neville," Luna Lovegood. What an interesting necklace."

Luna looked at the necklace, "It's a charm, actually, Keeps away the Nargles. Hungry. I hope there's pudding."

The Carriage set off and it was an awkward silence that over took us.

"What's a Nargle?" Ron asked

"No idea." Hermione said.

He looked at me and I shrugged my shoulders.

When we pulled up at the castle and we quickly had to go into the toilets and change into our uniform and drop out bags off with our stuff on the staircase but I didn't trust Flinch with my valuables so I slipped them into the inside pockets of my robes

I took my seat with Harry, Ron and Hermione and in front of where Draco was as I seem to enjoy the staring contests between us. The stool was set with a very stationary hat.

The double doors opened when we were all seated and McGonagall walked in with the first years. They gathered around the front and we waited until it moved.

" In times of old, when I was new,

And Hogwarts barely started,

The founders of our noble school

Thought never to be parted.

United by a common goal,

They had the self-same yearning

To make the world's best magic school

And pass along their learning.

"Together we will build and teach"

The four good friends decided.

And never did they dream that they

Might someday be divided.

For were there such friends anywhere

As Slytherin and Gryffindor?

Unless it was the second pair

Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw,

So how could it have gone so wrong?

How could such friendships fail?

Why, I was there, so I can tell

The whole sad, sorry tale.

Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those

Whose ancestry's purest."

Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose

Intelligence is surest."

Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those

With brave deeds to their name."

Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot

And treat them just the same."

These differences caused little strife

When first they came to light.

For each of the four founders had

A house in which they might

Take only those they wanted, so,

For instance, Slytherin

Took only pure-blood wizards

Of great cunning just like him.

And only those of sharpest mind

Were taught by Ravenclaw

While the bravest and the boldest

Went to daring Gryffindor.

Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest

and taught them all she knew,

Thus, the houses and their founders

Maintained friendships firm and true.

So Hogwarts worked in harmony

for several happy years,

but then discord crept among us

feeding on our faults and fears.

The Houses that, like pillars four

had once held up our school

now turned upon each other and

divided, sought to rule.

And for a while it seemed the school

must meet an early end.

what with duelling and with fighting

and the clash of friend on friend.

And at last there came a morning

when old Slytherin departed

and though the fighting then died out

he left us quite downhearted.

And never since the founder's four

were whittled down to three

have the Houses been united

as they once were meant to be.

And now the Sorting Hat is here

and you all know the score:

I sort you into Houses

because that is what I'm for.

But this year I'll go further,

listen closely to my song:

though condemned I am to split you

still I worry that it's wrong,

Though I must fulfil my duty

and must quarter every year

still I wonder whether sorting

may not bring the end I fear.

Oh, know the perils, read the signs,

the warning history shows,

for our Hogwarts is in danger

from external, deadly foes

And we must unite inside her

or we'll crumble from within

I have told you, I have warned you...

let the Sorting now begin."

The hat bowed at the four tables before McGonagall stated reading from the list.

I clapped when my house was called and did nothing when it wasn't.

When everyone was sorted the food was presented on the plates and we helped ourselves so I had this year food as chicken and roast potatoes. The main part of dinner was fine if you took off every one glaring at us.

When pudding came I didn't need to pick out anything as they already have a slice of my favourite cake on a plate for me.

"I should tell him." I told Hermione.

She looked at me and nodded.

" Harry, you're not the only one who saw him. Ginny... All of us where worried about you so I used this spell that splits me in two so I went where you were but my physical self-stayed with the others."

Harry looked at me," so you saw him?"

I shuck my head," I didn't go passed the grave stone."

He nodded.

We finished pudding and just ended up talking about nothing.

"Good evening, children. Now, we have two changes in staffing this year.

We're pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank. who'll be taking Care of Magical Creatures. I would also like to welcome Professor Victoria Scamander who will be helping with Magical Creatures while Professor Hagrid is on temporary leave. We also wish to welcome our new Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher Professor Dolores Umbridge," she did this strange giggle and I tried not to laugh when McGonagall, Snape and Victoria turned to look at her. Compared to the other teachers who wore black she was in bright pink... Not wearing the colour again. "And I'm sure you'll all join me in wishing the professor good luck. Now, as usual, our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you" Dumbledore stopped when Umbridge walked out.

"She was at my hearing. She works for Fudge." Harry said before looking back at the podium.

Umbridge smiled at us," Thank you, headmaster, for those kind words of welcome. And how lovely to see all your bright happy faces smiling up at me."

I looked around to see if anyone was smiling and no one was.

"I'm sure we're all going to be very good friends." she finished.

"That's likely." the twins said together.

Dumbledore went back to continue but she continued with her bad, not well planned speech.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. Although each headmaster has brought something new to this historic school progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged. Let us preserve what must be preserved, perfect what can be perfected and prune practices that ought to be prohibited." at the end she did that strange giggle, glared at Victoria before sitting down

"Thank you, Professor Umbridge. That really was most illuminating." Dumbledore said stiffly.

Ron Scoffed, "Illuminating? What a load of waffle."

"What's it mean?" Harry asked

"Magic is forbidden in the corridors and students are not allowed in the Forbidden Forest." Dumbledore continued.

Hermione took a breath, "It means the Ministry's interfering at Hogwarts."

" Can all Prefects please show the first years where to go." Dumbledore said.

"Tessa," Ron whispered in my ear," can you do it I want to keep an eye on Harry."

I nodded and stood up with Hermione and walked out with the first years. I gave a tiny smile to Draco as he passed and he slipped something into my hand as he leads his first year I. The direction of the Dungeons.

"Gryffindor this way!" Hermione called.

I stayed at the back so we had everyone.

"Mind the staircases they like to change." Hermione said before we ran up the seven flights needed to get to the portrait hole.

Hermione looked at me," it's the name of your brother's plant."

"Mimbulus Mimbletonia." I said and the portrait door swung open.

We lead the first years into the empty common room.

"Boy door up the stairs to your left girls the same of the right. Now bed up early for breakfast no later than seven thirty classes start at nine not including the time it will take you to collect time table pick up bag and get there."

The first years ran up the stairs and the two of us hung back and let them race each other up.

We soon followed and went to our dorm where I sat on my bed with Hermione.

"How's you and Malfoy?" she asked.

I nodded," Good, if it was on Facebook it would be 'It's complicated'"

She smiled," you like him and he obviously like you back so just give it time."

" Hermione why do you care you hate the guy and second thing we don't have time Hermione we could die at any moment with him back." I say hugging my pillow.

Hermione nodded," I care because he makes you happy and as a friend that's all I care about."

She opened her trunk and changed into her Pyjamas and I did the same.

" night Tessa." she said as she climbed under the covers.

I took Cas from the wicker basket and sat her in my bed as I unravel the piece of paper from Draco. I laughed silently, in order was his training schedule.

 **A/N  
** **Thanks for reading this chapter, please leave a review as I love reading what you think about this story.  
Keep Calm and Review, Favourite and follow.**


	23. The woman is Crazy

**A/N  
Yey! Half Term. I have got no idea how much I will be able to write as for some reason teachers think 'holiday... they have time to do homework!' I'm not sure what t.v show to watch now so if you guys have anything that you want to recommend either PM me or put it as a review or at then end of it.  
Please enjoy this chapter.**

 **Chapter Four: The Woman Is Crazy (or twenty three depending on how your counting) The woman is Crazy.**

McGonnagall started with the first years and made her way down to us, she put a time table in front of me and i want to him my head against a desk.

 _Monday, Tuesday._  
 _Lesson One: Defense against the Dark Arts. Professor Umbridge._  
 _Lesson Two: Potions. Professor Snape._  
 _Break:_  
 _Lesson Three: Tutor._  
 _Lesson four: Charms_  
 _Lunch_  
 _Lesson five: free for Quiddich practice rotations/ Divination._  
 _Free for two hours._  
 _Dinner._

 _Wednesday._  
 _Lesson one: Defense against the dark arts. Professor Umbridge._  
 _Lesson two: Charms. Professor Flitwick_  
 _Break:_  
 _Lesson three: potions. Professor Snape_  
 _Lesson four: Potions. Professor Snape_  
 _Lunch:_  
 _Lesson five: tutor/ Quiddich/ Study hall_  
 _Free till dinner._

 _Thursday,_  
 _Lesson One: Potions Professor Snape_  
 _Lesson two: Defense against the dark arts._  
 _Break_  
 _Lesson three: Defense against the dark arts Professor Umbridge_  
 _Lesson four: Divination_  
 _Lunch:_  
 _Lesson five: Care of Magical Creatures_  
 _Tutor/ free time till dinner_

 _Friday_  
 _lesson One: Potions. Professor Snape_  
 _Lesson two: Defense against the Dark Arts. Professor Umbridge_  
 _Break_  
 _lesson Three: Herbology/ Tutor_  
 _Lesson Four: Tutor_  
 _Lunch:_  
 _Lesson Five: Tutor/ Quiddich Practice_

Hermione looked at the time table with creased eyebrows," who came up with this? There is not pattern or logic to this order. I mean six lessons of D.A.D.A, Six potions the three of Charms the Two of each Care of Magical Creatures and Divination then once for Herbology"

I looked at my brother who had his head on the table in defeat, Herbology was one of the only subjects he was good at like for me Potions it my better subject even though the teacher despises my guts.

We all turned our heads to Professor Umbridge who was smiling at the confused faces of the Ravenclaws.

"How do you think I feel Hermione, five hours with my Tutor kid." I told her with sudden harshness even though we both knew I didn't mean any off it but Harry and Ron where sitting next to me so I had to me.

We heard a bang and we all looked in the direction of the Slytherin table where Draco had slammed his head on the table, Pansy was cooing over him and Blaise was laughing his head off.

I shrugged my shoulders and Blaise Zabini pointed at his timetable and I laughed, I guess Draco too either hates my guts this year or my gosh he's a good actor.

The bells rang and we went to our class, Hermione passed my bag over the desk before we went of to the first lesson of the day with our lovely kind caring teacher, Professor Umbridge... Sarcasm she looks like a crazy cat lady!

We walked into her classroom and I sat with Neville but by the wall so I was far away from Umbridge but Happy as Mr Malfoy was behind me so note passing would be easier.

The Patil Twins created a origami bird and cast a spell so it flew through the air as gracefully as it was created.  
"Come on Seamus Hit it!" Dean Called.

Seamus stood up and hit the paper crane and put it in the same line as Goyle who shot it with a sling shot. The paper bird recovered as was flying back to Pavarti when it burst into flames and fell gracefully on to their desk.  
We turned our head to the back of the classroom where Professor Umbridge stood with a sly smile on her lips.  
"Good morning Children," she smiled sweetly then walked forwards as writing appeared on the black board,"  
Ordinary Wizard Level Examinations. O.W.L more commonly known as owls. Study hard and you will be rewarded fail to do so and the consequences maybe Severe."

I looked at Neville with a confused expression as these books where being handed out.  
" your previous instruction in this subject has been disturbingly uneven but, you'll be pleased to know that we will be following a carefully structured Ministry approved course of Defensive magic."  
I crinkled my nose as i turned through the pages, i was fifteen well fourteen and this book was basically how to pass the written test not the practical test.  
"Yes?" she said and we are looked at Hermione.  
Not because we knew it was her as such we just knew that she would find a fault some where.  
"It says nothing about defensive Spells." she said skim reading the pages.  
Umbridge did that strange over sweet giggle which was now getting on my nerves and I've only been in the room with her for less that a minute.  
"using spells?" she giggled and we just stared at her," I can't imagine why you would need to use spells in my classroom.  
I looked around the room and I wasn't the only one to share the confused expression on my face.  
"We're not going to be using magic?" Ron said.

She smiled at us," You will be learning about defensive magic in a secure and risk free environment."

"What use it that if we're going to be attacked it's not going to be risk free." Harry said and I hit my head on my desk laughing silently.

My brother hit my chair but I couldn't help it but I lifted my head from my desk.

"Students will raise their hands when they speak in my class." she said walking to the front," it is the view of the Ministry that a theoretical knowledge will be sufficient to get you through your Examinations which after all is what school is all about-"

"Hows Theory going to prepare us for whats out there!" Harry exclaimed.

Umbridge looked at us," There is nothing out there dear, who do think will want to attack children such as yourselves?"

"oh, I don't know maybe Lord Voldemort." He said.

The room filled with sudden whispers and you could see the switch in Umbridge's eyes flip.

She gave us a unmeasured smile," Now let me make this quite plain, you have been told a certain dark wizard is at large once again. This. is. A. Lie."  
"It's not a lie I saw him I fought him!" Harry shouted.

"Detention Mr Potter!" Umbridge called out and walked to the front of the room.

Harry Looked at her with a fire behind his eyes," So according to you Cedric Diggory dropped dead at his own accord!"

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident." She said to us but i think she was saying that to reassure herself.

"It was murder, Voldemort Killed him you must know that!" Harry shouted.  
"Enough!" She screamed then calmed down," enough, see me later Mr Potter my office."

She just looked at us before writing some stuff on the blackboard and walked up the stairs to her office and looked at us over the balcony.

"Do the task on the board and Miss Longbottom and Mr Malfoy come up here please." She said and entered her office.

I climbed over my brother and using Ron to keep me balanced as Neville helped me over then I flattened out my robes and noticed I was in jeans which shouldn't be a problem as such.

Harry and Ron gave me a reassuring look and Hermione just looked worried. Draco Sodding Malfoy being the 'gentleman' he is let me walk up the stairs first but I knew he was glaring daggers at the back off me head.

Umbridge's office was a horrid pink colour and I made the decision to get anything pink out of my wardrobe as soon as I got back to my common room. When I heard the door shut behind me and Draco stood next to me I knew that something was going to go extremely in the wrong direction.

"So, I hear you have been helping Mr Malfoy with his studies" She said from her desk.

I nodded," Since second year and in return he help me with potions as i'm pretty bad at that and-"

"And you will stop." She said.

I felt my heart stop.

"W-what?" I asked

"You will stop helping him in his studies." She said simply.

Draco looked at me then her," But I'll more likely fail most of my classes without her Gryffindor or not."  
She did another giggle," I don't care Mr Malfoy you will not have and tutor classes and you will be attending Study Hall in the hall."  
We nodded knowing we would not win.  
"Wait till my father hears about this." Draco whispered under his breath.  
"What was that Mr Malfoy?" she asked string her pink sugar into her tea.  
"Nothing ma'am." he said and we walked out.

I ran down the steps and picked up her white chalk and wrote,' your only Fudge's high inquisitor bitch' in Spanish so it would take her a while to work it out.  
"Really Tessa?" Hermione asked as she worked it out.  
"Really Hermione?" i said with a smirk that she shared as i sat down.

The bell rang and we packed up our stuff and the knew book and i ran out the classroom before Umbridge came back down. I was walking with Hermione as i heard someone shout.  
I looked at Hermione and started Running to Potions.

I ran down the steps to the dungeons where the dungeon Bat lived and sat in front of a circular work bench.  
"Why are you here so early Miss Longbottom?" he drawled as he walked to his board and wrote the ingredients down.  
" i may have called Professor Umbridge some thing in Spanish." i said.  
He looked at me," leave your stuff and go to your head of house."

I shrugged my shoulders and went to Professor McGonnagall's classroom where she sat marking papers from her last class.  
"Professor Snape sent me down." i said as i stood in front of her desk.  
She creased her eyebrows,"why, its not even the beginning of second lesson?"  
" i may have called Professor Umbridge a high inquisitor Bitch." i said," in Spanish."  
A rare smile graced her lips and she pulled out a packet of flavor change bon bond.  
"Here and twenty points to Gryffindor" she said with a slight smile.  
I creased my eyebrows and took the bag," Professor?"  
"She's been doing us all in going on about brightening up the staff room. She also got rid of the Bogart that Professor Lupin left in there in your third year. Miss that guy makes a wonderful biscotti at times." she said and i smiled.  
"Whist your here Miss Longbottom i also want to discuses your talents in magic and what not." she said in a more serious tone," i know you've gained the talent of learning spells quickly like your father and Arts and potions from your mother but i do wonder how far along you have come in your abilities?"  
" nothing much professor just wandless and speechless magic...maybe projection." i say popping a bon bon in my mouth.  
She gave me a smile," good now please return to class."  
I nodded and walked out the class putting the bon bons in the pocket of my robe i had a gentle walk back until i bumped into Peeves.  
"Student out of Class!" he shouted the knocked over on of the burned out oil columns and pulled paintings off the wall much to their displeasure.  
"Peeves shut up or i will get the Bloody Barron." i said.  
The ghost looked scared for a moment before flying off.  
I moved my hand in a circular motion and everything returned to there original spot before I continued my walk back to the dungeons.

My footsteps echoed on the steps before I opened the creaking door to my classroom, all eyes seemed to turned to me as I walked back to the table where Hermione, Ron, Seamus, Dean, Neville and Harry where.

I gave them all a smile and the lesson continued as normal with Snape glaring at the back of my head.

 **A/N  
** **Four Chapters in, what do you think please keep putting in your reviews as they do mean a lot.  
** **No idea what the next chapter is yet or if it's a filler or not but if it is and you have any idea for one please tell me and I'll see if I can use it.  
Keep calm and review, favourite and follow **


	24. It's only September!

**A/N  
** **hey, so a pretty long chapter as I've added stuff in and what not. I'll probably add in a quiddich match in next chapter and set it in October time as every spot of drama happens at Halloween and you know it. the outfit for this chapter is called Prepared for art.  
Enjoy**

 **Chapter five (Or twenty four depending on how your counting) : It's only September and everything is going Wrong**

Harry came back from his detention with Umbridge and he didn't talk he just sat there reading the defense against the Dark Arts beginners book as i sat on the floor drawing with my mind.  
Yeah, that sounded better in my head.  
Basically I was in Binns's class and I was bored because he was a ghost and all but if i can do a spell with my mind why can't i do a spell and have it draw whatever is on my mind like a diary or something.

"Skiving Snackboxes." Fred said as he opened the trunk of sweets Mrs Weasley didn't destroy,"Sweets that make you ill. Get out of class whenever you like."

"Obtain hours of pleasure from unprofitable boredom." George said and turned to a first year whose chin had doubled in size," Care for another? "

"Hermione, if i'm ever rude to you again-" Ron said his voice seemed happy.  
"I'll know you've gone back to normal." she laughed and sat on the sofa behind me and ruffled my hair which i smiled too," What happened to your hand?"

Harry looked at her and pulled out the hand next to Ron," Nothing."  
"The other hand." Hermione says pulling his hand out on top of the book and I saw a scar on the back of his hand.

"You've got to tell Dumbledore." I say sitting on my knees," Blood quills are illegal in every country."  
"No. Dumbledore's got enough on his mind right now. I don't want to give Umbridge the satisfaction." Harry said going back to his book.

Ron looked at his friend in shock,"Bloody hell, Harry. The woman's torturing you. If the parents knew about this-"

"I haven't got any of those, have I, Ron?" Harry Snapped.  
A thought crossed my mind and i wish it hadn't, would it be easier if my parents where dead then life would be simpler... But i would miss them, mum's constant gifts of sweet wrappers and Dad singing a long to whatever was on the radio. I smiled, it was my messed up but completely normal family.

"Harry, you've got to report this. It's perfectly simple. You're being-" Hermione started.

Harry closed his book "No, it's not. Hermione, whatever this is, it's not simple. You don't understand."

"Then help us to." Hermione said as Harry walked away then she turned to me," Malfoy is going my head it!"

I looked at her,"Why?"

"I've got to do rounds with him and he keeps taking points off our house and putting loads on his own." She ranted.  
i raised an eyebrow," what do you expect he's Malfoy and haven't you heard the teachers lately, Umbridge want to create peace between the houses which kinda gets rid of the rivalry that makes Quiddich fun and more dangerous."

Ron nodded," Quiddich trials soon"

I smiled," I know Ron, Angelina keeps going on about it."

Standing up, I picked up my things and walked in the direction of the door.  
"Where you going?" Hermione called.  
I turned to her," I'm going on a walk."

Pushing the door open I left the common room I saw Neville and gave him my Ipad as I ran down the stairs to the entrance of the school where Draco and his gang where leaning on the walls.  
"Hey Longbottom, you that poor that you couldn't be clothes in with out holes." Pansy said and laughed.

I smiled," that insult has as many holes in than my jeans,"

She looked shocked as I walked in the direction of the library, I didn't notice this at the time but Pansy suck out her foot and I tripped, dropping my art books and pens in the process.

I looked up to see Pansy looping arms with Draco and they walked off, Draco only looked back once. I packed up my things and continued my journey but I felt my heart break as I sat in the same spot as always with out the idiot in front of me.

"Hey."

I looked up and smiled to Christina who pushed a piece of paper in front of me.

"I want you to come over Christmas" She said with a smile," It's a masked ball so no one will know it's you."

I raised an eye brow at her," i'll see i mean it's only mid September there is still time for things to go wrong."  
She smiled," I gathered that everything happens at Halloween."

"That it does." I sighed.

-HPOTP-

I sat with Hermione and Ron as most of us where eating breakfast Hermione just looked at us.

"Do you ever stop eating?" she asked in disgust.

"What? I'm hungry." Ron said with his mouth full of sausage.

I swallowed my bite of toast," anyway I need to eat something if I'm going to survive another one of her classes again."

"Harry." Ron said

"Can I join you?" He asked still dressed in his coat.

"Pardon me, professor, but what exactly are you insinuating?" We heard professor Umbridges voice echo through the hall.

I followed the others to where Umbridge and McGonnagall stood, I looked up to my left when I left someone dig their elbow into my side, next to me and saw Draco smirking at me and I smiled uncontrollably.

"I am merely requesting that when it comes to my students you conform to the prescribed disciplinary practices." Mcgonnagall practically shouted

"So silly of me, but it sounds as if you're questioning my authority in my own classroom Minerva." Umbridge said stepping up a step.  
"If she isn't I will." I said under my breath.

Draco looked at me," You will not, I don't particularly want to see you in the hospital wing."

McGonnagall stepped up a step to face her"Not at all, Dolores, merely your medieval methods."

Umbridge seemed shocked,"I am sorry, dear. But to question my practices is to question the Ministry and by extension, the minister himself. I am a tolerant woman but the one thing I will not stand for is disloyalty."

Mcgonnagall stepped down a step," Disloyalty."

Umbridge turned to us," Things at Hogwarts are far worse than I feared. Cornelius will want to take immediate action."

She walked off just leaving Mcgonnagall standing there," Miss Longbottom, Mr Malfoy a word please."

She walked off and I turned to Hermione and shrugged my shoulders before I followed her to her classroom.

"I don't care that that old toad says, Miss Longbottom you will help Mr Malfoy because I do in fact value my teachers." She says taking a sip of tea," second lesson Miss Longbottom please help Mr Malfoy with his transfiguration as over the last couple of weeks your grade has been slipping."

I nodded," Yes Professor."

"Now go, I do believe you have the woman now." She says finishing her tea.

we left the classroom and Draco took my hand and pulled me into then empty classroom.

"Really?" I said," You don't talk to me in weeks and you now want to talk."

I looked down at me," I wanted to Tess, I did but with out an excuse it's unheard off for a Slytherin to willingly talk to a Gryffindor,"

I crossed my arms," I understand that but why does it matter so much."

He looked behind me me," if my parents know then I might not even be here next term and I would rather not talk to you but see you every day then talk and never see that twinkle in your eyes when you smile."

I bit my lip nervously," That I can deal with but that was pretty cheesey."

He laughed," Too much."

"Just a tad." I smiled," now we really have to go."

We ran out the class but went back to glaring as we came up the stairs, just for the extra drama, I pushed the door open with a bang and stormed over to the empty seat next to my brother and opened my rediculusly stupid book to the page and opened my notebook and uncapped my bed and began to write this stupid lesson aims down and then the text book work.

"Miss Longbottom where is your parchment and quill?" Umbridge asked as she came to our desk.

I looked up with what seemed like fire burning in my eyes," Your so desperate to keep your world so secret that if I walked around a single city in any country with Quills and ink with rolls of parchment they would think I'm bad and besides I live in England have you seen the weather is a temperamental as a girl on her period."

I smirked as most of the class laughed or nodded in agreement.

Umbridge opened and closed her mother like a fish before continuing her walk around class and I smiled as I walked around.

We won't fall as hard as you think Umbridge, not yet at least.

-HPOOTP-

When Saturday rolled around I smiled, I was with Angelina, Harry, Katie, Fred and George as we looked at everyone who was trying out for this year's team.

"Ok!" Angelina shouted," Let's start with Chasers, Tessa, Creek and Weasley against Katie, Jackson and Richards. "

I hoped on to my broom and quickly flew into the sky, the wind threw my hair was a feeling that would never get old. Angelina threw the quaffle in the air and I dived for it, catching it before Katie and I pulled a face a her as I weaved in between them. I dropped the quaffle down at Ginny who sped off and weaved threw and I stopped and smiled, I looked at Angelina who was hovering near and nodded ad Ginny made the goal.  
"Tess and Katie, help with the keepers." Angelina called and she threw two training quaffles at us.

We hovered in the middle as we waited for the keepers to take their positions, I got Ron and Katie got Cormack who was an a complete and utter Assbutt.

Angelina waved her wand and obstacles appeared where the actual players maybe at, we weaved and dodged our way threw and they the quaffle at one of the three hoops. I smiled as Ron blocked it with his head and his brothers cheering for him and Cormack was fuming.

This went on for a while until Angelina was satisfied with her notes then was the beaters which I wasn't happy about because they had to protect me from being hit and probably killed if I was hit in the head.

First two where in their fourth and third year and they looked pretty skinny and had no muscel on their arms or anywhere for that matter.

"if we get in there is nothing the girls won't do if we win a match." I heard him whisper to his mates which I smirked at.

how he was wrong because the inter team has got a awful love life apart from Fred and Angelina as you knew they where dating.

I hovered near Fred and George as they looked at their subs.

"Boy, promise you won't get hit out as I'm not trusting these guys with my life." I said as Angelina went over some things with them.

They nodded," We'll try but we leave after this year then you do have to trust them with your life."

I looked down at them, the gear half drowning them in fabric.  
"Great." I sat before I flew in position with Katie.

Angelina set the bludgers off and we instantly started flying away from them, Fred hit the bludger in my direction and I noticed that no one was going to hit it away so I dived and watched as it went straight into the hoop.  
"Lucas get off the pitch." Angelina shouted," Sloper take his place."

A boy flew up and was quite muscular so it gave me some faith, I did they same drill but as thee bludger came form my side Sloper hit it away the George hit it to Katie where Kirke hit it straight in the goal.

I looked at Angelina who nodded and I smiled, trials where over which means it's also lunch time.

As I landed I hoped on to George's back with a smile.

"Names will be on the notice board on who made it some time next week, now please everyone to lunch." She said as they all ran off

we where carrying the chest in when Urquhart come up to us.

"We'll be taking that." he said as Malfoy and Zabini took it from mine and Katie's grasp," Oh and don't go threw the front door, the press are talking to Umbridge about something and we wouldn't want you ugly faces on the cover. Isn't that right Longbottom, don't want mummy and daddy seeing you on the news like that, oh wait then don't even know who you are."

He walked off laughing as Angelina held the twins back from doing something reckless.

"Don't rub it in when we win the first match against him." Katie said as we walked off back to the castle.

"What happened to Dumbledore?" One of the reporters asked in the court yard as we crept around and Umbridge didn't say anything she simply waved and smiled.

 **A/N  
** **So it the mist of all this I'm fitting in a Quiddich match and other things because you know why not. So next chapter will probally be called the Quiddich match Pt 1 the the one after Umbridge takes over pt2 as there is no time skip between them, I don't know I'm still thinking on titles.  
** **Please keep reviewing  
** **Keep calm and Review, favourite and follow :)  
**


	25. The wall Gets Bigger EDITED

**A/N  
Last Chapter before school Starts tomorrow, so the picture is called Summer shopping and it had the picture of Tessa and Christina because I know I haven't really said how she looks like.  
EDITED: I do hope now you see why I had to make those edits earlier on :)  
Please enjoy this chapter :)**

 **Chapter** **six (or twenty-five depending on how your counting) the wall gets bigger**

Angelina posted the places yesterday and now all we had to do was train them to our standers of flying in a few weeks, other than that Umbridge had Flinch confiscate my art books after she saw me drawing in her class so at some point I need those back.

Angelina, Katie and I were walking down the corridor and we instantly wanted to go in the opposite direction.

"Here come the Devil in pink." I said as we walked on the other side of her.

As we walked passed she flicked her wand at me and I looked at my trousers to find them standard issue school wear. I turned at her and Angelina held me back.

"I don't want you banned for flying because you attacked a teacher." She said as we went into the girl's loo around the corner.

Angelina waved her wand and I smiled as I got my skinny trousers back.

Katie sat on the sink," You're not the only ones, Daniels, Stevenson and Hunt have been neatened up by her and they complained all night in the common room as well as Amanda who was caught making out with her boyfriend during break."

The bell went and I groaned, I hated divination not because it was boring it just because I really didn't want to know what was to come.

"Enjoy Divination Tess." Angelina smiled as we split ways outside the bathroom.

I met up with Dean and we ran up the flights of stairs then up the ladder to her attic classroom. The room was covered in drapes and covered stools, I sat opposite Neville and placed my back under the table.

"Dream interpretation, is the most important part of Divination because the inner eyes sees sights that the outer is blind." Professor Trelawney said as she walked in to the table knocking over a book as she went to collected it the pink Devil came in  
and I joined Dean at the top of the benches.

"What are you doing here?" Trelawney asked as she stood up with help from the table as Umbridge smiled sweetly

" Don't mind me dear, you see, Professor Trelawney isn't it." Trelawney hummed in an agreement with Umbridge," In addition to my teaching duties the Ministry has asked me to be an informal observer here at Hogwarts. Cornelius's eyes and ears as it were."

"Suck up." I coughed, when Umbridge looked at me I gave her an apologetic smile.

"Nothing what so ever to worry about, please do go on I'm just a fly on the wall." Umbridge continued.

I climbed back down to my place after giving a quick wave to Dean and leaned over to Harry.

"If she's a fly on the wall, where the fly spray and swatter." I smiled as he almost chocked on laughed as he told Ron.

Trelawney took a breath," Dream-"

"Just one question-" Umbridge butted in," you've been in this post, how long exactly?"

Trelawney thought about it," Nearly sixteen years."

"Quite a period." She said writing it down," And it was Dumbledore who appointed you?"

"he did." Trelawney drawled and pointed to her class and Umbridge nodded her to continue,"- Interpretation-"

"One more thing if it's not too much bother, could you please predict something for me?" Umbridge asked.

Trelawney looked at her shocked," I'm sorry?"

"Predict something, I'm sure it's no surprise I asked you must have foreseen it." She said giving off her ridiculous giggle.

Trelawney looked uncomfortable then pointed at Umbridge," The inner eye does not see on command."

"Come now, not one tiny little prophecy." we waited a minute," no, pity."

"No wait! I think I do see something, something dark. You are in grave danger." Trelawney said.

Umbridge smiled," lovely."

I looked at my friends with a confused expression, how is being told you're in great danger a good thing.

"Class Dismissed." Trelawney said sitting in her chair.

As everyone left, I poured her a cup of tea with a smile and she nodded.

I changed into my sportswear and went on a run, as it was lunch next and we didn't really even have Divination I had a long run to enjoy. With every step I found a new reason to hate Umbridge, next she will find a reason to kick our best team members  
of the pitch.

"Slow down!"

I stopped running and suddenly felt self-conscious only being in a sports Bra and Draco was running up behind me.

"Mr Malfoy can I help?" I asked as I climbed up on to the rocks by the lake and sat down.

He sat next to me," depends."

I wrapped my arms around myself and I looked at him," on What?"

He put his cloak around me before turning to me," Do you know anything about what he did to followers that defiled him."

I was shocked at the question but nodded," He either punished them severely, nearly to death or he had a werewolf bite the defiler or the next of kin. Why do you ask?"

He stuck his head and kissed my forehead," it's nothing, don't worry about it Princess ok."

"You wouldn't have asked if it wasn't serious, talk to me please."

he stood up and brushed his trousers," Tess I would talk to you but I need to think."

"About what?" I asked standing up and holding out his cloak for him to take.

"Everything." He said and walked away.

I stood there, that was the first time I've seen fright behind Draco's eyes whatever was happening it must be because of that ball. I started my run back to the castle.

"Run Forest! Run!" Someone called and I rolled my eyes.

I found Christina with her friends, I walked over to her and she raised an eyebrow.

"I'll go." She nodded as I walked off I looked at Umbridge who eyed my outfit so I flagged her.

"What was that for?" George shouted with a wink.

I looked at him with a smile," Because I could oh and we have training after class today."

He nodded as I ran back out and into my common room.

I showered and put my head on the wall as the water fell on my head which is pretty relaxing. I changed back into my uniform before going to Potions.

I sat next to Hermione as Snape walked in, he didn't say much because Umbridge came in and stood out like a unicorn in London.

"Can I ask some Questions, Professor Snape?" She asked.

"If, you must." Snape Replied in his usual drawl.

She smiled," You first applied for Defence against the dark arts is that correct?"

"yes."

She smiled," but you were unsuccessful."

Snape glared at her from the corner of his eye," Obviously."

Ron snorted and we laughed quietly until she left the Snape hit Ron over the head with the book he had in his hand.

Umbridge came around the corner with a smile," One last thing."

Snape nodded.

"Miss Longbottom, how many tattoos or piercing do you have?" She asked and whispers erupted across the room.

"I don't see how that's any business of yours." I said twirling my pen with my fingers.

she smiled," I just need a number."

"Only my ears but over Christmas I might get the rest of my ear done, possibly my eyebrow and my belly button if you must know tattoo wise you know I'm underage without parental consent and saying my parents are where they are."

She nodded," What about my Grandmother, what does she say about this?"

I felt fire burn behind my eyes and Neville took my hand in his.

"Leave her out of this, you got a number now leave!" I shouted she scribbled it down on her clipboard and left so I stuck my tong out at her.

" Twenty-points from Gryffindor." She said and she left.

When we knew the door was closed Snape put his book down.

"Thirty points to Gryffindor for that and Logically I gave you ten so don't been too happy about it, now I'm going to put you in pairs and I want you to pick a potion and you will be graded on it next lesson." He said and picked up a sheet of paper,"  
Granger and Thomas. Finnigan and Pavarti Patil. Potter and Longbottom N. Parkinson and Greengrass. Malfoy and Longbottom T."

I hit my head on the desk in fake defeat.

"Your acting aren't you?" Hermione asked

I looked at her," i never act, simply make situations more dramatic than needed."

For the rest of the lesson we flicked through our potions manual looking for a list of potions we could complete. When the bell ran i picked up my stuff and smiled as Fred and George stood outside the classroom. I passed by bag to Ron as I jumped on to  
George's back the tool my bag back.

"To the pitch!" i said as George started running up the stairs.

George ran all the way to the Quiddich pitch with me on his back. I jumped down then gave him a quick hug before I went to change. I wasn't changing i to my Quiddich robes as i really didn't want to, so i was down to sports leggings, sports bra and a  
t-shirt that i tied up at the back bur i made sure my tattoos where covered so if the pink Devil came around she can't see them. I left my hair down so i didn't need to cover the tattoo behind my ear.

I smiled at Katie as we walked out on top the pitch with only the new members in robes.

"Tessa how can you wear that it's freezing?" Angelina asked as she pulled a jumper over the head.

I looked at her," for some reason Wood's practices come to mind when he made us run around the pitch twenty odd times."

She smiled, "Good idea, Tessa run around the pitch twenty times."

I tied my laces and glared at her," i hate you."

She laughed," you love me."

"Is that what it is?" i smirked as i stared running around the pitch.

I remember all the times when Wood gave us the same speech and we all ended up saying it with him. Lads done good for himself being in the reserve Team for Puddlemere united.

On my last lap and everyone was in the air, Harry was with Ginny as she made Seeker and Ron was in goal after we begged Angelina saying that he was good he just needed to confidence but he did have Cormack has his reserve.

When i was up in the air i smiled as I weaved through everyone tossing the quaffle to Angelina and Katie before Angelina took the shot and Ron hit it back right into my hands. Angelina nodded before she went back to our original spots. This went on  
for a while before she called it and we headed back to the Gryffindor Changing rooms. From my locker i pulled out a towel, pair of bleach washed jeans with white and floral top and my green and flowered coat with fresh underwear.

With my hair still went from my quick shower I dried it with a spell before tying it up with a hair band and tucking my hair in the back so it looked like the style you find in the pictures of Ancient Greek people.

Fred and George met me outside just as the bell went off

"We have a new product, what to give it a test run?" George asked.

I smirked," yeah, but first I need my art books back."

We saw Harry on the way out and we ran up to him with a smile.

"Harry could we borrow the map for an hour?" I asked.

He looked at me," Why?"

"Flinch took my art books and pens because Umbridge told him too."

He nodded and pulled it out from his hoodie pocket," One hour."

We nodded as the twins lead me to Flinches office which, described by the twins was a dark cluttered room on the first floor, Fred put his wand to the paper and whispered," We solemnly swear that we are up to no good."

The map started inking out in the patterns of Hogwarts with the names, Moony, Padfoot, Warmtail and Prongs. I smiled, it really wasn't hard to work out who created the map after that.

"We'll tell you if he's close just get your books and get out." George said as he and his brother leaned on the wall.

I opened the door which was stupidly unlocked and it was still how the twins described, I found my stuff on his desk open at the page of me, Neville, mum, dad and Gran. It was a picture I made up summers ago on how things could've been. I put everything  
back into the bag and Exited the room, George was there but no Fred.

"He'll be here in a moment." George smiled," Mischief Managed."

The inked pages went back to the plain parchment it was before, I put it in my bag o return to Harry later.

When Fred came back he brown suitcase and we went to the court yard, laughing and joking as we went,

From the box Fred pulled out a ball that looked like a sparkler. We tossed it around and as the crowds got bigger the throws got fancier until Umbridge came and extinguished the product with a smirk as she turned around walking back as we all glared  
at her and that hideous pink coat.

That night a new proclamation was nailed to the wall of the great hall, 'Educational Decree No. 30 all Weasley Products are banned immediately.'

So far thirty Educational Decrees have been set and it only covers two lines of the wall of the Great Hall.

Number One was defiantly getting to me,' Educational Decree No.1 Uniform must be maintained at all times.'

Flinch walked back with the ladder on his shoulder and turned around making us duck from not being hit in the head. He nodded then turned back around making us duck again before walking off.

"I'm sure that ladder was shorter." I said as we stared at the wall.

"Maybe it's another ladder." Christina said.

I shuck my head," he only has one ladder."

She looked at me," How do you know that?"

I pointed at the twins and they gave us a smirk and Christina nodded.

"I have to go," I smiled," I got Care of Magical Creatures."

Angelina smiled," Professor Scamander is really good at what she does. Grubly-plank was sitting out of class."

I smiled as I joined the others as we walked down to Hagrid's hut, Victoria was sitting on the steps of Hagrid's hut playing with a necklace around her neck, the pendent was a dragon tooth quite similar to the one Charlie had last year at the Quiddich  
World Cup.

"Ok," Victoria said standing up," My name is Professor Scamander, yes before you asked questions my grandad is Newton Scamander so shut up. Just for bloody qualifications I am Pure-blooded so insulting me isn't necessary. Some of you in Ravenclaw  
may know who I am as I was in my seventh year when you were in your first."

Cho Smiled," you were a chaser on the Quiddich Team. First girl on the team in years."

Victoria smiled," yep, anyway Who can tell me about-"

She stopped when Umbridge's ridiculous giggle.

"Can I help, Dolores?" Victoria sighed with a fake smile.

Umbridge smiled," What where your grades in this subject?"

"Exceeds Expectations in both O. and the highest grade inN.E.W.T." Victoria smiled.

Umbridge nodded," Then what did you do?"

"I have no idea why you need to know but I spent a year teaching back in America because my grandad couldn't travel then I went to Romania to Study Dragons now I train them with my boyfriend."

Umbridge scoffed," One last question-"

"Leave." Victoria said with a hand on her hip," I am trying to teach a class, ask me these ridiculous pointless questions in a safe and risk free place as I have a little surprise for this class if you would be so kind. Tessa, show the lady back to  
her pink castle."

I smirked," Certainly Professor."

I lead Umbridge away from the class just as we turned back to look at Victoria who did an innocent wave which Umbridge glared at as she marched up to the castle.

Victoria Scamander has got to be the best teacher ever… Well, she would make third if I made a list but it's higher than most.

 **A/N**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next one is called 'The Start of the D.A' and I have no idea when that's going to be up but in that chapter there will be a Quiddich Game, I would've but it in this one but the skip would be too big.  
Please keep up the reviews as hearing your opinions matter. Now please remember making a list of your favourite people is a bad idea, don't ever do this.  
Keep Calm and Review, Favourite and Follow. **


	26. The Start of the DA

**A/N  
I have to be honest didn't think I would get another chapter up so soon but I did finish it last night at around One in the morning and Couldn't keep my eyes open. First day back at school and Teachers pile on the Homework so they know you will be to busy to talk bout the latest episode that you watched the night before.  
So the outfit this time is Under my normal user izzymarie5 then Winter Walking and it will be that outfit.  
Enjoy this chapter guys.**

 **Chapter Seven (Or Twenty Six depending on how your counting) The start of the D.A**

Angelina smiled at us," For old time sakes?"

I nodded," Why not."

"Okay, men and Women This is it-"

"The big one," said Fred smiled

"The one we've all been waiting for," said George continued.

I looked at the team," the one we're going to win."

"We know Oliver Wood's speech by heart," Fred quoted "we were on the team last year."

Katie stood up with her broom in hand," Now let's kick some Slytherin Arse."

We stood at the gate in the formation like the rest of the years before, when the gate opened we flew a lap around the pitch. I hovered with Katie as I readjusted my gloves as the Slytherin team came out from under the bleaches. I rolled my eyes as I they flew in the neatly packed arrow.

I hovered in the middle of the field next to Madam Hooch and Urquhart who looked pretty smug about himself.  
"Tonight, we're going to be Victorious and all my friends are glorious." I said with a smirk and Katie laughed understanding the quote perfectly as i made her listen to it during training on Saturday.

"That's quite a thing to say for a little fifth year." He smirked.

I looked at him," Your only a year older than me."

She blew the whistle, I noticed that Urquhart was going to dive so I flew up grasping the quaffle in my hands.

I threw it quickly to Katie as she dodged Cassius Warrington then threw it to Angelina before Adrian Pucey could take it from her.

We continued this until Angelina got a clear shot, we followed the quaffle so there was no way the Slytherin Chasers could intercept and it went straight into the middle hoop.

Katie took Center as the the game was restarted with the Slytherins has possession of the ball. As Pucey passed to Urquhart I caught the quaffle and passed it straight to Angelina only for Warrington to Take it and weave through our players, he even dodged the bludger that George hit at him. He threw the quaffle but Ron blocked it and I smiled as he threw it at Katie and we scored the next point.

Angelina threw to Katie who dropped the quaffle to me so I had a straight run under the players and I took the shot in the third hoop at a low angle so there was no chance that he could get to it.

we where up 40-20 to us, when the Slytherins started chanting:

 _Weasley cannot save a thing,_  
 _He cannot block a single ring,_  
 _That's why Slytherins all sing:_  
 _Weasley is our King._  
 _Weasley was born in a_ Bin  
 _He always lets the Quaffle in_  
 _Weasley will make sure we win_  
 _Weasley is our King._  
 _Weasley is our King,_  
 _Weasley is our King,_  
 _He always lets the Quaffle in_  
 _Weasley is our King._

Since then Ron missed the quaffle, I looked at Angelina and called time.

When we landed, I started climbing the stadium, much to my professors and school Governors displeasure as i heard them yelling at me to stop, until I jumped over and saw Hermione.

"Paper, do you have any?" I asked and she nodded.

I wrote down some opposite Lyrics down and smiled as I passed them to Hermione.

"Pass them on." I said and she multiplied the paper and passed them along to anyone who was supporting Gryffindor.

I climbed down and ran back onto the pitch and nodded to Angelina as we flew back up and she took center.

She took the Quaffle from Urquhart then passed it to me as I weaved threw then tossed it to Katie as no one was on her tail, she then dropped it to Angelina who scored then goal.

Weasley is our King,  
 _Weasley is our King,_  
 _He didn't let the Quaffle in_  
Weasley is our King  
 _Weasley can save anything,_  
 _He never leaves a single ring,_  
 _That's why Gryffindors all sing:_

 _Weasley is our King._

With that Ron never let the quaffle into the hoops and even 'Conducted' the singing from he broom as we scored.  
"Malfoy has caught the Snitch but Gryffindor has won with three hundred vs Slytherins two hundrend and fifty"  
I smiled as we landed and i started humming 'Victorious' by Panic! At the Disco.

Harry looked bummed that he didn't catch the snitch but we still won which is the most important thing because we kicked Slytherin Arse... Plus it was the first snitch he missed since the dementors in third year.  
-HPOOTP-

I sat in the wall with Hermione as we studied as Professor Trelawney came out as Flinch carried her bags.  
"Sixteen years I've lived and taught here. Hogwarts is my home. You can't do this." Professor Trewlaney said with a stutter.  
Umbridge smirked and held up a piece of paper," actually I can."  
McGonnagall pushed her self through the crowds and hugged Trewlaney.  
"Something you'd like to say?" Umbridge asked with a sickly sweet smile  
Professor McGonagall glared at Professor Umbridge, "Oh, there are several things I would like to say. There shush"  
The double doors opened and Dumbledore came down the stairs and looked at McGonagall." Professor McGonagall, might I ask you to escort Sybil back inside?"  
Trelawney looked revealed as McGonnagall lead her passed Umbridge," Sybil, dear. This way."  
"Thank you." Trewlawney said to Dumbledore taking his hand before walking inside with McGonnagall.  
We all looked at Umbridge who still wore that ridiculous smile,"Dumbledore, may I remind  
you that under the terms of Educational Decree Number-"  
How many of these things does she have? I mean to quote them out by number and there where currently forty in the walls. Makes you wonder how many she has left to give out and number.  
"You have the right to dismiss my teachers. You do not, however, have the authority to banish them from the grounds That power remains with the headmaster." Dumbledore butted in.  
"For now." she smiled.  
Dumbledore looked shocked for a moment,"Don't you all have studying to do?"  
With that he turned back inside and left Harry running after him.

"Good thing it's Friday and Study hall, want to Skip?" Ron asked as he walked up next to us.  
I nodded," best plan of this year yet."  
We met up with Harry in the common room after he had some time alone and we sat around in the squishy chairs as the fire crackled.  
"That foul, evil, old gargoyle. We're not learning how to defend ourselves.  
We're not learning how to pass our OWLs. She's taking over the entire school." Hermione ranted.  
I gave her an Airy laugh," you've only just noticed?"  
"Security has been and will remain  
the Ministry's top priority. Furthermore, we have convincing evidence that these disappearances are the work of notorious mass murderer Sirius Black." Fudge said and we sighed knowing it was a lie and they had no one else to blame it on.  
"Harry!"  
We turned to the fire where Sirius's face flickered in the fire light.  
"Sirius," harry said kneeling in front of the fire," What are you doing here?"  
"Answering your letter." Sirius said if it was the more obvious thing in the world, You said you were worried about Umbridge. What's she doing?  
Training you to kill half-breeds?"  
"She's not letting us use magic at all." Harry confirmed.  
Sirius rolled his eyes, "Well, I'm not surprised. The latest intelligence is that Fudge doesn't want you trained in combat."  
Ron looked at him,"Combat? What does he think, we're forming some sort of wizard army?"  
Sirius nodded his head"That's exactly what he thinks.  
That Dumbledore is assembling his  
own forces to take on the Ministry.  
He's becoming more paranoid by the minute. The others wouldn't want me  
telling you this, Harry but things aren't going at all well with the Order.  
Fudge is blocking the truth at every turn and these disappearances are just how it started before. Voldemort is on the move."  
Harry nodded," Well, what can we do?"  
We heard something from the top of the stairs.  
"Someone's coming. I'm sorry I can't be of more help. But for now, at least, it looks like you're on your own." with that Sirius disappeared as quickly as he came. We waited for a moment but no one came down, it was probably the wind or something.  
Hermione walked to the window just as the storm picked up," He really is out there, isn't he? We've got to be able to defend ourselves. And if Umbridge refuses to teach  
us how, we need someone who will."  
I looked at Harry," Well, Will you?"  
He looked startled, "me?"  
"Yes you, out of all of us you've had the most experience with the dark arts." i said," we need you Harry or we may actually die."  
Harry nodded," fine, I'll do it."

With that everyone started piling in from class.  
Dinner was nothing special but everyone was trying not to throw their forks in her General direction... Will i was at least.  
When we got back to the common room i was planning my dress for the Malfoy Ball.

As the Weekend rolled around, i wrapped myself up in a 1940s coat with a circular scarf Mrs Weasley knitted.  
We walked through the snow on the way to the Hogshead.  
"This is mad. Who'd wanna be taught by me? I'm a nutter, remember?" Harry said to us.  
Ron looked back at him before he opened the door to the pub," Look on the bright side: you can't be any worse than old toad face."  
Harry sighed,"Thanks, Ron."  
"We're here for you, mate." Ron said.  
I gave him a reassuring smile as Ron open the door and we stepped in.  
"Who's supposed to be meeting us, then?" Harry asked as soon as he saw the empty pub.  
Hermione looked around, "Just a couple of people."  
"Lovely spot." i said sarcastically," the view is very beautiful."  
"Thought it would be safer off the beaten track." Hermione said and we couldn't argue with her logic.  
"Matey, come back here." the only man in the pub called out to his goat.

We walked upstairs and waited for a moment before people piled in.  
It was awkward so Hermione broke the ice,"Hi. So you all know why we're here. We need a teacher. A proper teacher. One who's had experience defending themselves against the Dark Arts."  
"Why?" Zachary called out, i only knew his name because he's on the Hufflepuff Quiddich team.  
"Why?" Ron repeated," Because You-Know-Who's back, you tosspot."  
"So he says." Zachary said pointing at harry.  
Hermione looked at him," So Dumbledore says."  
"So Dumbledore says because he says.  
The point is, where's the proof? If Potter could tell us more about how Diggory got killed" A Ravenclaw called out.  
Harry looked Agitated,"I'm not gonna talk about Cedric, so if that's why you're here, clear out now. Come on, Hermione. They're here because  
they think I'm some sort of freak."  
"Is it true you can produce a Patronus Charm?" Luna asked.  
Hermione nodded," yes, I've seen it."  
Dean looked impressed," Blimey, Harry. I didn't know you could do that."  
"And he killed a basilisk, with the sword in Dumbledore's office." Neville added.  
"It's True!" Ginny said," and Tessa is the most Advanced in magic than most of us."  
Ron smiled at his friend,"Third year, he fought off about  
a hundred Dementors at once."  
Hermione looked at everyone"Last year, he really did fight off You-Know-Who in the flesh."  
I nodded," i saw, i was there i may have not seen the fight but i heard his. Voice and it's like pure ice."  
Harry stood up," Wait. Look, it all sounds great when you say it like that but the truth is, most of that was just luck. I didn't know what I was doing half the time. I nearly always had help."  
"He's just being modest." Hermione said.  
Harry shuck his head,"No, Hermione, I'm not. Facing this stuff in real life is not like school. In school, if you make a mistake, you can just try again tomorrow. But out there when you're a second away from being murdered or watching a friend die  
right before your eyes You don't know what that's like."  
For once you could see how vulnerable Harry really was.  
Hermione sighed,"You're right, Harry, we don't. That's why we need your help. Because if we're going to have any chance at beating Voldemort-"  
"He's really back?" someone asked and Harry nodded.

I gave Hermione of if my locked notebooks as we let everyone write there names in the book.  
"Hermione, if Umbridge found this we won't be prefects." One of the Ravenclaws said with a shinny badge on his scarf.  
" I know that's why its charmed and locked." Hermione said," i know the risks but it's worth it."  
He nodded and sighed his name.

When everyone was gone a group of us stayed and walked through the back via the bridge.  
"Right. First we need to find a place to practice where Umbridge won't find out." Harry said.  
"The shreaking shack?" Ginny asked.  
I shuck my head," Too small."  
"Forbidden forest?" she offered again.  
Her brother snorted," Not bloody likely."  
"I don't think people won't to be bitten by rouge Werewolves." i added and she nodded.  
Ginny looked at Harry," Harry, what happens if Umbridge does find out?"  
"Who cares?" Hermione said and we looked at her in shock,"I mean, it's sort of exciting, isn't it, breaking the rules?"  
"Who are you and what have  
you done with Hermione?" Ron smirked.  
"Anyway, at least we know one  
positive thing that came from today." Hermione sighed.  
Harry looked confused,"What's that?"  
"Cho couldn't take her eyes off you, could she?" Hermione smiled and I smiled as well but i noticed Ginny's smile faulted.

We walked through the court yard as the snow began falling again.  
"Right. Over the next few days, we should each come up with a couple of possibilities of places we can practice.  
We've got to make sure, wherever it  
is, there's no chance she can find us." Harry said before we split up in our different directions  
"Oh Tessa," he called and i looked at him," what did you mean by you where there?"  
"Ginny asked me to see how you where where doing so i used this spell that I'm not planning on using any time soon." i smiled.  
He smiled as well," Ginny was worried about me?"  
I nodded," if your going to ask be quick about it."

I walked with Hermione and i saw Draco and his cronies pushing around a Gryffindor First year, i walked over and pushed the first year out the way just as i was hit in the face with a Snowball.  
"Why don't you move along it's very clear your not wanted around here." i say putting my hands on my hips.  
" how old are you? My gran has a coat like that " Crabbe said and laughed.  
I creased my eyebrows," that was terrible."  
"What ever is going through your head Longbottom, it's defiantly not wanting me to go away." Malfoy smirked," Come on Boys."  
When he and his Cronies left i let out a breathe i didn't know i was holding.

 **A/N  
** **Next chapter is called the first D.A meeting, and I've kinda started that one.  
** **I'd love it if you guys reviewed as I'm in the dark on any mistakes and your opinions, I don't care if it's a question on this story or whatever i really want to read what your opinions are of this story.  
** **Keep calm and Review, favourite and follow.**


	27. The First DA meeting

**A/N**

 **Not much to say because it's pretty early in the morning and I'm not a morning person. There is no outfit for this chapter because she'svin plan school robes.**

 **Please enjoy this chapter**

 **Chapter eight ( or twenty seven depending on how your counting) the first D.A Meeting**

"All student organizations are henceforth disbanded. Any student in noncompliance will be expelled." Umbridge's voice echoed through the school.

I looked at Neville," That woman is everywhere but no where."

He nodded as Malfoy's goons walked into us tripping me up.

"Watch where you're going, Longbottom." Goyle laughed as he walked off with Crabbe as Neville helped me up.

The wall next to us started shifting into a door and we pushed it open to see a room equipped with everything that we may need.

"i'll get Harry." He said and I nodded.

I nodded as I sat on the bench tapping my feet until he came back, I hummed to myself until I saw a pair of feet in my line of sight. I looked up and sighed as Urquhart stood there with the Slytherin Quiddich team.

"Can I help you and the tossers room is across the hall and on the third corridor." I smiled.

he looked confused," The boys loos are on that floor."

I rolled my eyes," Can I help?"

"What is it with you Blood traitor?" He asked.

"What have I done now?" I asked.

He laughed," During that match you where distracting me."

"How, maybe it was just your bad planning but don't worry you have a game with Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw to see if you actually make it this year." I saw my friends and I stood up and patter his cheek," You'll remember this, for centuries."

"No I won't." He said with a smirk and I wanted to hit my head on the wall.

That Guys music taste was awful.

We waited until they had all left, glaring at Urquhart and going on about who ever put him in charge before we opened the doors and they closed behind us.

"You've done it, Neville. You found the Room of Requirement." Hermione said with a smile

"The what?" Ron asked

I looked at him, "It's also known as the Come and Go Room. The Room of Requirement only appears when a person has real need of it. And it's always equipped for the seeker's needs. I used it back in fourth year but i forgot where it was."

Ron nodded,"So say you really needed the toilet..."

Hermione pulled a face,"Charming, Ronald. But, yes, that is the general idea."

"It's brilliant. It's like Hogwarts wants us to fight back. " Harry smiled

I pointed at the window," Won't people notice the windows."

Ron looked at me," Must be for decoration."

We left the room and we walked to Lunch with everyone else, I rolled a galleon on the table when I had an Idea.

"What about Galleons?" I said.

Hermione looked at me Confused," What?"

I picked up the galleon," What if we created galleons that show the time and date of the meeting and Umbridge won't know as they would look like money fell from their robes."

Harry nodded," that's not a bad idea, how would you do it?"

I looked at Hermione," Care to help?"

she nodded," Obviously."

We went to the common room and we sat by the fire creating these galleons, one side had a dragon and the other had a goblin. around the edges with put D.A Time Lunch date 1.11.1995.

We also made four control coins where we could change the time or place that revolved around quiddich practices.

We ran up to the owlary and sent the coins off in pouches with the information they needed before we went to Double potions.

"Please sit in your pairs." Snape said," The get straight to work."

I sat next to him and I flipped through the potions book until i saw one that was title,' Elixir to Induce Euphoria.' which increases the sense of happiness and cures depression.

Ingredients consist of : Shrivelfig, Porcupine Quills, peppermint Springs, sopophorous Beans and Wornwood.

Snape saw the potion we had chosen and nodded writing out names on the board and our selected potion.  
For some strange reason, we work as a pair and not trying to kill each other as singing and nose twitching wasn't on my list of Side affects i need to have.  
As i added the last ingredient a rainbow came out from our couldrian and i smiled as the liquid was a sunflower yellow like the instructions said it should be.  
Snape came over and nodded before putting and Exceeds expectations next to our names and I smiled.  
"You two may leave." Snape drawled.

We packed up our things before we exited the room with me glaring at him as he pushed to the front.  
He pulled me into an old classroom and put a silencing charm on the door.  
"I know you've started that defense club thing." he said sitting on the table.  
I looked at him,"maybe, maybe not, and won't we get told off for being here."  
He shuck his head," Snape's my God father so we're good. If i had a chance to tell you were Umbridge will be at certain times would you let me?"  
" i gave no control over you Draco it is fully your decision." i said sitting on the table in front of him and putting my feet up on his side of the two tables.  
He nodded," i know Princess."  
I smiled," you ok Draco?"  
He nodded," i do have some happy tines in my life."  
" like what?" i asked.  
He gave me a real smile," i was twelve and there was this girl, he had brown hair and bright forest green eyes. She's the best girl in the world."  
I acted shocked," why?"  
"She set me free plus she was always getting in to trouble so my life was never that boring waiting for her to be in the hospital wing...every year."  
I smiled just as the bell went and i realized what time it was. Picking up my bag, I kissed Draco's cheek without thinking before I went to the door.  
"Wait five minutes." i said before i slipped out and I smiled at Hermione

We walked to the Room of Requirement and opened the door, dropping our bags in the corner.  
"Hermione, do you think there is a body here?" i asked setting up a wooden model that looked like a death Eater from the photos.  
She gave me a look," if there was, no one would know like you if you don't shut up"  
I put my hands up in fake surrender as we laughed and continued moving things that could be moved with magic but oh well.  
As everyone came Harry had us stand in a line, Neville stood with me and Dean.  
We gave Neville an reassuring nod as he took a breath.  
"Expelliarmus." as He finished the spell his own wand flew back making everyone including me duck down," I'm hopeless."  
"You're just flourishing your wand too  
much. Try it like this." harry said to Neville," Expelliarmus."  
The practice wand flew out of the wooden dummies hand.  
Harry split them into groups and they all had a go before we had to break it up before class resumed.  
"Those coins don't loose them as if you do i'm not making anymore. Around the edges there is a number then a date that is the time and date of the meeting as you can all see it's changed to after classes Today and we have check there is no Quiddich practices on because that's tomorrow for hufflepuff i believe." i said as I picked up my bag.  
Hermione and I walked out of the room and walked around a little as it still wasn't summer so sitting on the grass was out of the question.  
When the Bell rang, we had a gentle walk to Defense against the dark arts where i sat next to Neville and i gave a small smile to Draco.  
We got out out books and turned to the page that was given and opened our notebooks.  
"You will please copy the approved text four times to ensure maximum retention." Umbridge said as she walked around the class,"There will be no need to talk."  
"No need to think's more like it." Hermione said slyly and she earned a glare for Umbridge as she walked around.  
"Expelliarmus." my brother whispered.  
"Wands away." Umbridge said to him and he put his wand back into his robe pockets.

After copying the approved text that taught us nothing in the subject we were supose to be studding the bell went and i had a slow walk to Binns's class. Over all i think i fell asleep in is class more that last year.i actually thought he would never shut up until the bell went.  
We once again walked to the room of requirement, once we knew no one was following us, we opened the doors and slid inside and pushed all the equipment to the sides of the room as everyone walked in with Harry.  
He stood on the steps facing all of us," i need a volunteer for this one."  
Nigal's had shot straight up and Harry nodded and they stood at different points of the room facing each other.  
"Stunning is one of the most  
useful spells in your arsenal. It's a wizard's bread and butter, really."Harry explained," So come on, then, Nigel. Give it your best shot."  
Nigel looked at Harry holding out his wand," Stupefy!"  
Both he and Harry went backwards both landing on their backs.  
"Good. Not bad at all, Nigel. Well done." Harry said as Nigel smiled and Harry stood up," who's Next?"  
"Ron and Hermione!" i called and he nodded.  
"Don't worry. I'll go easy on you." Ron told her.  
Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron's comment,"Thanks, Ronald.  
"Come on, Ron." Fred cheered  
George laughed as he shouted,"Come on, Ron."  
"You can do it." i smiled  
"Come on, Ron." George called.

Fred looked at George,"One Sickle?"

George smiled, "You're on."

Ron looked a little cocky at first, as Hermione stared at him. Ron lifted his wand.

"Stupefy." Hermione shouted sending Ron flying backwards

George looked smug as he took the money from his brother,"Thank you."  
"Shut up." Fred said with a straight face  
Ron walked over to us,"I let her do that. It's good manners, isn't it? It was completely intentional."  
We looked at Hermione who was surrounded by the rest of the girls with a smile on her face.  
I nodded," you defiantly let her do that Ron, her ego was big enough."

The Twins nodded," that's true."

"But we did pass Binn's class because of her" George said.

"Tessa and Zachary!" harry called.  
I smirked and passed my wand to Fred," you break it you pay for it."  
He nodded as I walk to the side by the doors.  
Zachary gave me a look," how are you going to do this without a wand?"  
"That would be telling." i shouted back.

Zachary lifted his wand and i stood their rocking on my heels.  
"Stu-" he started but i was quicker thinking of the spell.  
He shot backwards looking a little dazed and I twirled my hair in my fingers as i walked back to the others.  
"I think I'll be just fine without." i told Zachary who was currently brushing off his clothes.  
Everyone tried the spell, some luckier than others in the spell working.  
"The next meeting will be on your coins tomorrow morning as for now keep practicing and if you need help don't be afraid to ask." Harry smiled.

We crept out the back because flinch was guarding the front eating some horrid sandwich, as the door dissolved behind me I ran up to the seventh floor corridor.

The fat lady let us though but we made sure the first years go in first just in case Umbridge or Hermione's prefect buddies come around the corner.

We sat in front of the fire doing any work we had left to do as snow started to fall from the dark sky then it hit me. A black dress with gold and sliver on the bodice, Diamantes in the skirt to look like stars in a nights sky with a black mask with a gold and black rose. I smiled and pulled out my drawing pad from my bag and drew until my hand hurt.

 **A/N**

 **Once again i have to say i have got no idea whats coming next but i hope u did enjoy this Chapter and I'd love to here your opinions.**

 **Keep calm and Review, favourite and follow.**


	28. Interviews and Quiddich

**A/N**

 **First of all, I'm sorry for not updating in the last three or four weeks blame it all on an amazing show of American Horror Story which i got hooked on then my friend making me watch The Big Bang theory which I've also got hooked on way to easily cause i have a tone of things to watch an the list is getting bigger so now i know what I'm doing over sunmer.**

 **I'm gonna shut up so you can read this chapter**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **Chapter Nine (Or Twenty eight depending on how your counting this): Interview and Quiddich**

"Tessa!"

I turned and rolled my eyes twisting the ring on my thumb as Malfoy ran to me from the floor above me. He quickly caught up with me but ended up running besides me, the shinny prefects badge on his robes gleamed in the sunlight.

"Can i help you Mr Malfoy?" i asked before I squealed as he pulled me once again into an empty classroom

He sighed," Umbridge is questioning students about certain things. Here is a bottle of the antidote my father sent to be a week ago, if your called drink it then it won't work on you?"

I nodded taking the bottle as he passed it to me.

"What about blood quills?" i asked.

" that i don't know." he said simply, he kissed my crown before pulling me into a hug," she will use anything against you, don't let her break you Princess."

"Theresa Longbottom to the high Inquisitor's office." Umbridge's voice rang out over the pink-ish speakers she had installed.

I uncapped the bottle and tipped my head back letting the liquid run down my throat making me gag on the horrid taste.

" oh yeah, forgot to say, it tastes like goblin piss." he smirked.

" i thought that polyjuice potion?" i said putting my bag on my shoulder.

He nodded," it is and that stuff didn't taste great either."

"You have five minutes Miss Longbottom!" Umbridge's voice squawked.

I rolled my eyes, "I'll see you later."

He nodded kissing my forehead and left me in the classroom alone.

The walk to Umbridge's office wasn't at all enjoyable as most of the school was whispering about how Umbridge wanted to see me.

When I saw Hermione I grabbed her arm and pulled her to the side of the corridor.

"I can't make it to the meeting today." I said in a hurry.

she nodded," I heard and I'll tell the others if they ask."

"Cheer!" I called as I ran through the corridor, weaving threw people as I went.

The D.A.D.A. classroom was almost unrecognizable without a class full of people here, I knocked on the door and i heard the same annoying giggle.

"Come in."

i opened the door and closed it behind me, dropping my back by the chair and sitting down.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" she asked asked stirring her pink sugar into her pink China tea set which was fake as it was a sticker not hand painted like Gran's was they she pulled out once a year on the 'anniversary of Justice' as she called it when Bellatrix Lestrange and her fellow Death eaters where convicted.

"I'm good." i said, "why am i here?"

The door opened and Snape came it with a bubble shaped bottle then entered flinch with some rope.

Umbridge and Flinch were quick as they tied me to a chair, i did try and fight them off but they were surprisingly stronger than me... I guess i shouldn't judge a book by its cover.

Snape Sighed as Umbridge forced my head back as they poured the bottle of Varataserum down my neck and i hoped the Antidote actually worked.

"What's your name, age and house?" Umbridge asked.

"Theresa Alice Longbottom aged fourteen and in Gryffindor." I said feeling slightly uncomfortable by all the cat plates.

"And your relationships?" she asked sipping her tea.

"Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, Fred and George Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Christina Malfoy and Oliver Wood are close friends. Augusta Longbottom is my Gran, Frank and Alice Longbottom are my parents then you have Uncle Charlie who's a potions teacher in Durmstrang. "

She nodded," and your after school activities?"

"Just the Gryffindor Quiddich Team and I was a tutor but you stopped that." I smiled, bending the truth ever so slightly.

She nodded and Flinch who untied me and I rubbed my wrists as the robe marks where clear in my skin.

I picked up my bag and walked to the door.

"Miss Longbottom, how many tattoos and piercings do you have?"

" just my ears." i lied.

She nodded," and your relationship with Mr Malfoy?"

I wasn't expecting this question, i mean he's a good looking guy and i seem to get a little giddy when he's around and I can't stop smiling but i can't say that as they'll think i like him or something which i clearly don't... Right not lying to myself at all there.

"Miss Longbottom your answer." Umbridge said with a harsh tone."

I gave her a gentle smile," Mr Malfoy is the biggest Richard Head ever, his ego is the same size as California! They guy used so much hair jell in first and second year I'm surprised he didn't become a mascot for Hair jell in a muggle hairdressers."

I took a breath and Umbridge looked a little startled but waved me off so i could leave.

I ran back through my classroom then took a breath before I pulled out the coin from my pocket and saw the time and date change and smiled as the bell rang for next lesson which sadly was Defense against the dark arts... Yey, book work!

Please note the sarcasm, Book work sucks!

But I did have quiddich practice for next weeks game against Hufflepuff.

Umbridge sat on the desk as she looked through pages of work and she tutted as we sat down.

"none of your previous teachers‐ with the possible exception of Professor Quirrell, ...would have passed a Ministry inspection." Umbridge said I almost cloaked on laughter.

"Yeah, Quirrell was a great teacher, there was just that minor drawback of him having Lord Voldemort sticking out of the back of his head." Harry said and I lost it and just laughed

She glared at us," Page forty five, answer all the questions and copy the approved text."

What Fun! More sarcasm...

-HPTOOTP-

Wind blew through my hair as I did a lap of the field before I hovered in the middle of the pitch, so far this Halloween has been pretty Peaceful. No near death experiences, no trips to the Hospital Wing or teachers yelling 'troll in the dungeon!' which reminds me, toffee apples and caramel filled doughnuts for dinner today.

"Take your positions!" Madam Hooch called as she held the quaffle in her hands.

Katie took center and i hovered above her and Angelina below so a decoy so then Ravenclaw players would think that Katie would pass to Angelina and not me.

"Go!" Madam Hooch yelled as she through the quaffle in the air.

Roger Davis tried to lean over to bat the quaffle to Xander Bradley but Katie hit it up before he even had the chance.

I caught the quaffle as I weaved through the players until Angelina was free so I passed to her. I pulled back as logically one of the chasers should be blocking me just in case Katie or Angelina had to pass back. As they where all following Angelina i rolled my eyes, i thought Ravenclaws where highly logical.

Angelina flew passed me throwing me the quaffle as everyone was so fixated on her they didn't even notice me take the shot from below the goal.

We've been playing for hours and the score only stood at one hundred and eighty to us and one hundred and ninety to Ravenclaw the only time we stopped is when Cho almost fainted because of the lack of food.

I took center against Isaac Chambers who had a cocky smile on his face.

"You know, if brains where gold you would be as poor as the weasley's." he laughed at his own joke.

I nodded," and if come backs where brains and brains are gold then I'll been on of the richest people here."

He opened and closed his mouth like a fish as he couldn't think on what to say.

When the quaffle was thrown again, i caught in and threw it straight for Katie but was intercepted by Roger bloody Davis.

We tried anything to get the quaffle form the but that where using our own techniques against us which shocked all of us as was part of our new training program.

We looked at Angelina when Roger called Time out as we hovered in a group as the twins, Ron and Harry joined us who looked equally flustered.

" So damn close it was at my finger tips then he had ti call it didn't he." Harry snarled as he took of his gloves and massaged the cramp from his figures like the rest of us.

"Five straight hours, whats the longest game ever played," i had to ask even though I Probably didn't want the answer.

Fred smiled," four days and that was with Bill, Charlie and Oliver on the team."

I looked at Angelina who was glaring at the back of Roger's head," you ok?"

"someone stole of recorded or something-ed our training so now they know every move we are going to make, Damn it!" she yelled and we could all understand her frustration.

With Umbridge here it made Quiddich that much duller as she made a decree last night saying that we couldn't ram or T-pack players of the other team.

"All we have to do is stop them scoring as from now we hard ahead of them by twenty point so if we get the Snitch that's another one hundred and Fifty. After that we've won then i can rub it in that we beat one of the smartest houses with the not so smart players."I smirked.

Katie nodded," that isn't a bad idea actually."

Angelina nodded," thing one and two, knock 'em down. Wealsey i don't care how you do it save those goals and all we have to do it be like bloody Gymnasts on brooms. After this is we win or loose, butterbeers and whiskey from the kitchens."

We did our game to no fault everything was going great and we scored another fifty points, in two hours which in all is a seven hour game not even Urqhart's games are this long but then again his I.Q is shockingly small as in zero point zero five recurring. No that's mean of me as i could be five, then again...going to stop there.

I watched as the quaffle as it went straight through the hoop and I smiled as our score went up by ten.

"Potter almost has the snitch but Chang pushes Potter out the way and takes the snitch earning Ravenclaw One hundred and fifty points." Lee Jordan shouted," Ravenclaw wins! Angelina a great girl and Captain for our team then Katie Bell and Tessa Longbottom aslo -"

He stopped as he earned once again a glare from McGonnagall like he did every year for the passed five years and the two years before I was accepted at Hogwarts.

We exited the field and sat in the changing room feeling our egos slowly deflate, not that i had an ego, pufft that...

Dobby popped out of no where was a crate of butterbeer which made everyone seem a little happier until next game.

After changing into a floral dress and a jean jacket with black leather boots I happily walked out of the changing rooms and met up the the twins and Harry who where all holding their brooms to put in the broom closet back in the common room as Katie took mine I was happy.

"Well well well if it isn't the loosing team." Draco said as he came out behind the tent eating a green apple.

"Shut up Malfoy , you didn't do any better." I said smiling innocently.

He nodded," Try true but at least I don't have a brother who is so thick that if brains where gold he would be poorer than the Weasley's."

The twins lunged at him, I could stop George but Fred punched him straight in the nose and I heard a crack and I winced.

"If you didn't take that from Cambridge I would've ... not been offended which I'm not!"

Umbridge came from around the corner and looked at Malfoy then at the boys but not me for some reason.

"Weasley, Wealsey and Potter your all suspended from Quiddich this year and Longbottom your benched for a match." she smiled sweetly.

I looked at her with my Jaw touching the floor," but Miss, you can't-"

"oh but i can," She says showing us the same piece of paper that she showed Dumbledore when she tried to fire Trelawney," Come dear, I'll help you to the Hospital Wing."

As they walked off I glared at the back of their heads.

 **A/N**

 **Another filler chapter coming in next, not sure about the next chapter as I might do Two chapters based in the same time but in two people P.O.V or just have a ling chapter of both people depending on how long they are** **. I love to hear you comments about my story as i have no idea if there are errors or if you liek the story or not if you don't tell me**

 **Have a lovely evening (or morning i don't know as I'm working by my time zone right now)**

 **Keep calm and review favourite and follow**


	29. Draco Joins the Inquisitorial Squad'edit

Chapter Ten (or twenty nine depending on how your counting) Draco Joins the Inquisitorial Squad

Draco Malfoy P.O.V ( just decided on a change up :) )

"Those wishing to join the Inquisitorial Squad for extra credit may sign up in the high inquisitor's office. " Umbridge's voice boomed as the filthy Squib hammered another decree into the wall. I do hope they fill those hole in if Umbridge leaves as that would just annoy me.

I smirked as i looked at Crabbe and Goyle who both looked incredibly clueless like everyday for the last five years. Tessa however isn't clueless, she's smart and Beautiful, how her hair falls in curls down her back and he doesn't take shit from no one. I wish had the choice to do that but they're threatening Christina and my father is becoming very low man, once he wouldn't be bossed around now he's the slave to a noseless freak.

I think she deserves to know the truth about what happens at home, I trust her with my life with every sparkle in those eyes she has when she sees me. I know i got Potter and those blood traitor twins kicked out from the Gryffindor Quiddich team which explains why she's not talking to me and i really don't want to drag her into another empty classroom again just to talk.

With Crabbe, Goyle, Blaze and some other Slytherins we stood in an overly pink room with creepy kittens staring at my every move. I smiled when she pinned the badge next to my prefect badge but my smile faded once i saw the silver snitch charm by the leg of the chair, i gave that to Christina after she made substitute for the Ravenclaw team. She didn't tell anyone because she didn't want people to think I threaten them to let my sister have a place. Which i didn't, my little sister is perfectly capable on threatening for herself.

"Now, I'll send a house elf to collect you from class so we can plan on how to reveal what Potter and his followers are up to." she smiled sweetly as she picked up on of the quills that i instantly recognized as a blood quill. They where illegal in twelve countries, how did she even get her hands on one?

"Excuse me i have to go." i said picking up my bag.

Umbridge smiled a sickly smile," why would you do that dear?"

"I told my sister i would join her for lunch."

She nodded and i practically ran from the room and to the door of the Slytherin Common Room.

"Password?"

" blood traitor."

The door swung open and she sat there on the sofa by the windows that opened out into the black lake,

Dark oak furniture as well as elegant sofas and coffee tables kinda reminded me of home.

I sat by her and my hear clenched when I saw that my sister was by the fire crying.

"Crissie, whats up?" i asked sitting next to her and we watched the fire dance with her head in my lap. On her left hand was a scare in her own handwriting, 'I must be loyal.' My sister is always Loyal sometimes to a fault which will be her weakness in the end. It was a common trait for a Malfoy to have, loyalty and Pride which weren't the best of combinations.

" That Bitch used Blood quills on me to see if i knew anything." Crissie snarled as she looked at the back of her hand," for some reason she really wants my lion friend."

I nodded," i seemed to get that impression."

We sat by the fire until the bell went and we walked out together and we got the odd glare from her house mates but no one bothered us really.

I gave my sister a hug and a kiss on her head before i turned towards transfiguration.

McGonagall wasn't here so was had some guy no one knew going on and on about how his cat was transfigured into a cup and has been that way for forty years. I would have been paying attention but for some reason, Tessa was tracing shapes on my hands as if she knew i was agitated.

Dobby popped out if no where, he looked at me then Tessa before he passed the note to the teacher who nodded signalling Dobby to leave.

"Mr Malfoy Professor Umbridge wants to see you, Mr Goyle and Mr Crabbe." he read.

I picked up my things and put then i to my leather bag in a neat order before i left my classroom taking a quick glance at Tessa who gave me a cute smile and I wished school didn't exist and Tessa was right here with me.

I sat in Umbridge's office feeling some what uncomfortable with the about of Cats in the room. Tessa's cat Cas i can deal with because it was a small cat and it was her cat.

"Tea?" umbridge asked

I shuck my head," I'm fine lunch is next."

She nodded then looked at everyone else who had entered her office who were mostly in my house.

"The ministry of Magic does believe that Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore is trying to take over this Ministry." Umbridge said taking a breath because of the pure shock of it," He is training up students in Defense against the dark arts-"

"How do you know that?" Pansy asked her.

Umbridge scoffed," there is no way that Neville Frank Longbottom is that good Defense against the dark arts over night."

Alison Dashkov looked at Umbridge," Tessa Tutors people in her spare time she could be helping her brother."

Umbridge gave Alison her annoying giggle," Tessa Longbottom is an insolent girl who lives off false hope that her family will come back together. But that is a fair point to make as next to that Muggle Born Hermione Granger and Mr Malfoy, Theresa Longbottom is one of the top if her class. However Miss Dashkov that isn't the case here."

Alison nodded with her head down as she looked at her quilt patterned pumps.

Umbridge looked at all of us as the picks up one of the quills on the desk, we will know what they're doing and we will stop them. Now everyone to class."

I put my bag on my shoulder and went to walk out with the others.

"Not you Mr Malfoy."

Blaise looked at me and I nodded for him to wait outside. I took a seat on on of the pink covered seats that bot even my mother would like.

"Tea?" she asked me for the second time today.

I shuck my head,"Once again i will decline."

She nodded then rests her head on her hand," what's you relationship with Theresa Alice Longbottom?"

I wad somewhat taken back by the question as I've never full thought about it, i mean i have thought about it but even if i did tell her then she would most likely be shunned by her friends and I would be taken out off my inheritance not that i care about that i just care about her.

"Longbottom is an Ass, she's cocky and so judgmental about people she doesn't know. Don't get me started on the clothes i mean she could be a model of some mudblood magazine for bad fashion." i ranted as i meant the complete opposite.

She laughed," she said the same thing about you."

I looked confused she talked about me with Umbridge.

"Oh she was under the Varataserum." she add.

In my head i smirked, i guess the antidote worked that's if it didn't and that's what she really thinks of me. What if its a cruel joke on me, i k ow i deserve it but not by her.

" you can go to lunch now Mr Malfoy." Umbridge said sipping her tea which she had just stired in pink sugar.

I am fully surprised that she hasn't got custom made milk that's pink or pink tea bags then her entire drink would be a sickly pink colour... Just like that cat thing around her neck.

Crazy cat lady.

During Lunch i just sat there thinking about what Umbridge asked me,' what is your relationship with Theresa Longbottom?' if i could put it in words it would be 'its complicated' as i know how i feel and want but I'm just not sure about her.

Snow covered the ground and it was dark most hours but she was just as beautiful as the sun does in summer.

As Hermione, Harry and Ron stood up abruptly followed by some others Tessa stayed seated as she watched them walk out the hall with smiles upon their faces before giving them a small wave which they waved back.

I knew it was a free period but normally that was spent here or the library going over book work or something.

"That's strange that they've all just walked out." Blaise said as he threw and caught popcorn chicken in his mouth.

I nodded," very peculiar but it's nothing that can't be explained in time. As for all me know they've helping them for end of term spot check tests."

Blaise nodded as he seemed he had also taken up the example but i knew it was a lie.

Pansy sat on my lap and I wanted to push her off so she ended up on the floor.

As Tessa looked up at at me her beautiful eyes only shown one emotion. Hurt. When she stood up and left all i wanted to do was run and hold her in my arms and say it will all be ok... What's happening to me, only three years ago i would love nothing than to hurt her feelings now it hurts me to hurt her.


	30. DA now till Christmas

**A/N  
Hey, Two chapters in one day i have got no idea how but you know. Still no outfit for this as it's all in their uniform, next chapter though there will be.  
Enjoy.**

 **Chapter eleven (or thirty depending on how your counting this.) D.A now till Christmas.**

 **Tessa's P.O.V**

"Diminuendo." Dennis Creevy shouted and the wooden model shrunk in size and was pretty cute to be honest.  
Mid December was always the worst as the school was old everything was cold even the room of requirements was cold.

I sat crossed legged with Hermione as i tried to teach her wandless magic a year early. I took a breath and thought of wingardium leviosa and i started to float not a lot but still enough for me to notice.  
"Working hard is important, but there's something that matters even more: Believing in yourself." Harry said walking around helping the odd so many people,"Think of it this way. Every great wizard in  
history has started out as nothing more than what we are now: students. If they can do it, why not us?"  
Maybe because back then Umbridge wasn't here and they didn't have half the teachers we have because they were at school here.  
I guided Hermione through the task until she was a few inches off the ground then we went to lunch. I sat with my brother for a change because other than the Defense meetings we never really talked which kinda made me sad that we're not as close as we use to.  
For lunch it was the same as yesterday, which was a ham and cheese sandwich with crisps which is Awfully boring for me but it is lunch.  
"Hey Tessa we're going to go and continue the class of Expeliarmus, you can join us after lunch if you want to." Hermione said  
I nodded as all of the defense army got up and left leaving me to my thoughts for a while. I looked over at Draco as Pansy sat on his lap with her arms around his neck. I don't know why it affected me the way it did but I got up and left to join the others.

I paired up with some hufflepuff girl as I helped her with the Expeliarmus charm. It took a few goes but we got their in the end .  
"ok lets try Wingardium Leviosa"

we got into small groups and I ended us with Cho and Ron which I wasn't exactly happy about because I didn't like Cho only because I saw her outside the quiddich pitch when we where practicing so in my head she told her team mates our plan.

I stood in front of Cho and I nodded, she said the incantation and i rose into the air and I was happy that it was winter and I wasn't wearing a skirt.

"Just a little higher." Harry Instructed to Cho even though it was fine but Harry just wanted to talk to her because he loved her. Yeah in my head it sounds like a six year old but you know.  
Ron gave him a look then Cho lost her concentration as she looked at Harry lowering her wand and the spell broke off so I fell through the air and shockingly landed on my feet then straight on to my arse which didn't hurts ask much as i thought it would

"Ok lets stop there, make sure you check your coins tomorrow morning to check for the next meeting." Harry said abruptly.

I went over to Hermione with a smile," Hey I'll see you in the dorm just going to spend sometime with my brother."

She nodded," That's fine you need to time together anyways."

I left with my brother, Seamus and Dean to the common room with some of the others and quickly lunged at the sofa before any one could take it from us. We played a few rounds of cards before the boys went to bed leaving me in the common room reading a book.

"Tessy." Fred called.  
I closed my book and smiled," yes dears."

"Would you like to help with a little project to get Flinch away from the front door?" George asked.

I smiled," What kind of project?"

Fred took out a box in the shape of a heart and smiled.

"oh Honey, thank you but your not my type I have to say I do prefer someone with a darker side." I smiled.

Fred faked laugh," Your hilarious but no, because your amazing at charms would you put a boils charm on these chocolates that have not been tampered by us at all."

I nodded," not reassuring at all but ok."

Placing my hand on the box and whispered the charm and smiled as the boy gave me a hug and went to hide them in a fairly obvious place because no one looks there which is silly if you ask me but it is smart.

After having a shower I climbed into bed kissing Cas on the forehead as she curled up next to me in the blankets which was cute.

"Night Hermione." I whispered.

she laughed," Night Tessy Wessy."

"really?"

"eh, why not." She said as she turned her lamp off for the night.

In the morning, Ginny Ran up to us with a smile," You know what if we call ourselves, Dumbledore's Army instead of Defense army and still have it as D.A for short?"

Harry smiled," you might be on to something Ginny."

-HPOOTP-

I stood with Fred and George behind one of the columns and we waited for Flinch. He didn't sit down first and begin eating his horrid sandwich that I didn't want to know what was in it; instead he looked at the box sat down and opened it. Each chocolate had a message of affection like you do in those muggle sweets ' love-hearts.'

It didn't take long for the charm to work as red angry boils emerged from his skin, it was like a teenagers nightmare. He went off running down the hall with Mrs Boris at his heels. We did a group high-5 then we departed from our hiding place and joined the others in the room if requirements.

The door of the room of requirements formed as I got closer until I pushed the door open and dropped my bag by the door. When the door was firmly shut the back mirror became clearer like there wasn't a door there only moments ago.  
"Now think on a fixed point and try again." Harry said as he instructed my brother.  
Neville nodded," Expeliarmus."  
There was a disappointing balloon deflation sound, my brother looked disappointed but we all knew that charms and all that wasn't his talent it was for Herbology so of course he would find this significantly more difficult.  
"Keep trying Neville."Harry said patting his back as he went to help some others.  
I walked over to my brother and started to help him with the charm. I smiled when I felt the wand it my hand twitch.

-HPOOTP-  
Week after

"Stuplify!"  
"Expeliarmus!"  
"Expeliarmus!"  
People called ad we bounced this death eater wood statue around we only had six left not including the small cute one that Cas had taken a liking to and used it as a cat toy so I put a bell on the statue's neck just so I know where my cat is.  
"Reducto!" Ginny shouted.  
There was a breeze as the statue turned to a pile of dust on the floor which was a grate so it was easy to clean up. Her brothers looked at her in shock and Harry looked like a teen in love... Oh wait, he is.  
"I'll get another statue." I grumbled as I slipped my wand into my boot and walked over to the cupboard. Getting it wasn't the problem it was when it wouldn't stay still on it's wheels. Harry also said that I couldn't use wandless magic because it would be unfair to those who couldn't do it. In my books that's just takes the fun out of it ever so slightly.  
We did it a few times before we had to leave because we had Umbridge's class now and we live that lesson - note the sarcasm, She makes Shape look like a Christmas fairy as he doesn't have illegal torture quills in his desk draw.

I picked up my bag from the door as I walked out the back way with Neville,Seamus, Dean, Hermione, Ron and Harry as well had a lovely discussion on who be in the Quiddich World Cup, I said Olivier, Charlie and Bill Weasley should be in there somewhere as the three if them where the best player have seen in the years they where here.  
We ended up shouting at each other as we put our own preferences in but we did agree that Oliver should be there as he was a really great Captain and an excellent Keeper to make it to Puddlemere.  
I sat next to Neville and Behind Draco, I gave him a small smile as I leaned in the wall just as Umbridge came from her office with Christina following with tears in her eyes.  
"Chrissie?" Draco questioned.  
She put a note and on my desk before she ran out.  
Draco picked up his things and speed walked to the door.  
" Mr Malfoy please be seated." Umbridge asked him with a sickly sweet smile.  
He shuck his head," no, my sister walked comes first."  
Realization hit Umbridge the Toad as Draco left.  
" not quite sure Professor but I think his father will hear about this." I said with a smile.  
I heard some sniggers from the others in my class who understood the reference but then some flares from the Slytherins who didn't find it amusing at all.  
"Turn to page three hundred and ninety four." She said, for some reason the humour stayed in year Three with Snape.

When Umbridge was sitting at her desk marking out whatever Malfoy came back in and sat behind me again. He put one of his arms in his desk then rested his head down. I leaned back and took his hand in mine and his entire body just relaxed. I quickly had to let his hand go when the Toad walked passed in very small heels that are impossible to walk in.  
The bells soon rang and I literally jumped out of my chair and swung myself to the gap between the desks supporting myself with the back of my brother's chair and Zabini's desk.

"not so fast Miss Longbottom, please sit back down." Umbridge said with a sickly sweet smile.

skipping over to Umbridge's desk, I sat down and smiled sweetly back at her,"I've sat back down, you didn't actually say where."

Umbridge glared daggers at me," Not on my desk."

I hopped off the desk and sat back on Neville's desk, when Umbridge the toad turned her back on me I pulled a face at her but smiled when she turned back to us.

"Over Christmas I want you to write a essay on the many spells that can block unfriendly attacks such as dragon fire and what not." She smiled then looked at Ron," And you can't ask you pathetic excuse of a brother who lives in Romania working with them."

"That's not fair, personally I think it's pretty cool, you know to tame a dragon." I smiled.

she laughed," you would."

"What's that suppose to mean."

She smiled," now everyone out, study Period now go."

I leaned over and picked up my bag and left with Neville to the room of Requirements, as it was close to Christmas break now we had a lovely tree in the corner instead of LED lights that are normally used so they don't burn the house down, in the branches where little gifts that we would hand out by the end.

As Harry worked on the Expeliarmus charm with some of the others, I took a group to work on magic where you don't say the spell as I don't see the point on saying the spell as your opponent knows what spell and how to block it.

"Expeliarmus."

We all turned to my brother when Padma Patil's wand flew out of her hand and on to the floor, we all looked at him stunned for a moment before I jumped up and wrapped my arms around his neck in a hug.  
"I'm so proud of you Nev." I said as I let everyone else congratulate him.

"ok," Harry shouted from the top of the room," So that's it for this lesson. Now, we' re not gonna be meeting again until after the holidays. So just keep practicing on our own as best you can. And well done, everyone. Great, great work."

I took my bag from the side and heard a jingle of a bell so i followed it under the tree as everyone was taking their little gift. Cas was with the little Death Eater model I picked both of them up and walked to join my brother who held a packet of red vines.  
"how did you know?" I asked taking the packet from him and putting it in my bag.

He put his arm around me," Because I know my sister."

"True that." I smiled as we joined Ron and Hermione on the walk up to the seventh floor.

The Fat Lady asked for the password and we looked at Hermione who had recently changed it.

"Alea iacta est" she said with a smile.

I turned to Neville," How long do you think it took her to remember that one."

He smiled as we entered the common room and hung his coat on the rack.

"Hey I'll see you later as I've got to feed the cactus." He shouted as he ran up the stairs.

As I french braided Hermione's hair I creased my eye brows.

"Neville, It's Cacti Cactus is more that one cactus."I shouted up," Please say you've only got one as that one almost ate my potions homework over summer!"

I heard him laugh," Don't worry, I've only got one Gran would kill me if I had another carnivorous plant. Remember the Venus Fly trap."

"No, just No!" I smiled.

Soon after Harry came in and sat in front of us with a smile.~

"I kissed Cho." Was his simple answer.

Ron smirked,"Well, how was it?"

"Wet." When a seventh year laughed Harry smiled,"I mean, she was sort of crying"

Ron laughed," That bad at it, are you?"

"I'm sure Harry's kissing was more than satisfactory. Cho spends half her time crying these days." Hermione informed us.

"You'd think a bit of snogging would cheer her up." Ron pointed out.

"Don't you understand how she must be feeling?" Hermione looked at us as we shuck our heads no," Well, obviously she's feeling sad about Cedric and confused about liking Harry and guilty about kissing him conflicted because Umbridge might sack her mum from the Ministry and frightened of failing her OWLs because she's worrying about everything."

"You quite done with the rant?" I asked and she nods taking a breath.

Ron smiled," One person couldn't feel all that. They'd explode."

Hermione looked at Ron and shuck her head," Just because you've got the emotional range of a teaspoon"

We laughed until the bells rang and I went up to bed with Hermione as in five days would be Christmas break and I've finished the dress for the ball which I'm happy about but nervous to be going, but I'm sure Chrissie will help me out.

 **A/N  
** **Next chapter is the Christmas Holidays which I am looking forward to writing. I love hearing your comments so please keep them up.  
Keep calm and Review, favourite and follow.**


	31. Christmas Break Starts

**A/N  
Hey, so for this chapter the outfit is called Winter to Spring on my Polyvore account Izzymarie5. This maybe the last update for now as school starts back up on Monday.  
Enjoy **

**Chapter twelve (or thirty one depending on how your counting this) Christmas Break.**

Last Dinner of the term is always the best only because it was Pizza and everyone loved Pizza, apart from Ravenclaw as they had to be cleaver about it. I was half way through a convocation with Angelina about Quiddich strategy when Umbridge stopped the meal with her ridiculous laugh, if you can even call it that.

"I would like to give out these Varsity jackets to anyone who is on the quiddich teams, this includes subs, Gryffindor first."

I stood up with Angelina as we walked up and was given this Varsity jacket, it had red sleeves and black body with the letter 'H' on the front then Tessa 05 on the back as it was my Quiddich Number.

when everyone had one she smiled, Mcgonnagall looked confused and there was nothing anyone could do because she was the high inquisitor as she kept repeating us.

"Heads of house will be going around signing people off if your leaving school for Christmas." She said before sitting down.

Dumbledore waved at the empty plates and pudding was served so I had my amazing, chocolate and profiterole cake with pumpkin juice. I ended up having a mini food fight with all my mates before we were all told we could leave when we where done.

After laughing all the way up to the seventh floor corridor but when we got to the portrait we all looked at Hermione.

She sighed," One day you will have to learn it."

I smiled at her," We will, when the password isn't in Latin."

Seamus nodded," She has a point."

" Alea iacta est" Hermione told the fat lady as the portrait swung open.

"What does that even mean?" Dean asked as we sat on the sofas.

I kicked off my shoes and laid my legs across Neville's lap with a smile as he rolled his eyes.

"i think it means The die is cast or something like that." I said pursing my lips.

Seamus creased his eyebrows," How do you know that, are you fluent in Latin?"

"no," I held up my ipad," There is a magical that is universally known called then Internet."

Dean smirked," you used translate didn't you?"

"Maybe." I sang.

We spent a few moment playing exploding Snap until as Umbridge said would happen McGonnagall came in with a role of Parchment.

"Who is going home for Christmas? if you are put your hands up and when I point call your name." She shouted.

I raised my hand with my brother and the rest of our friends, she pointed at us and we called our names then went back to our game.

"Oh Tessa, this is for you." McGonnagall passed me a letter before walking out with her head held high.

I turned the letter over to see in the top corner the name 'From Christina' before I broke the Ravenclaw wax seal.

Dear Tess,

I would advise coming to my house two days before the ball just to be on the safe side and you can hide in my room until the ball so my brother who you are crushing on doesn't find you or my blood pride father. My mother however does know your coming because she begged me to invite you for two reasons 1) your my friend, 2) she loved your clothing designs that I took out of your bag.

So I know that you only have a week put my mum wanted a dress designed by you, her sizes and what not are on the back as well as colour.

Second, you will come through the fireplace in the dining room so dress nice and say your helping me with Charms or something I know my brother won't be there as he's around Blaise's that day.

Yours

C. M

I smiled but I really wanted to hit her, I excused myself from the game and ran back upstairs to my dorm. I jumped on to my bed and crawled over to my bag where my drawing pad and pencils where and drew a basic dress as I knew the age of this woman and I don't think she want's to be showing her skin as much as she did as when she was younger, plus the whole family is pale so they obviously don't do out in jeans and t-shirts.

When the dress was designed I picked up my things and left to go to the room of requirement but I had to make a quick stop off at Ravenclaw tower just to make sure it was perfect.

When I got to the top of the stairs there was nothing apart from a golden knocker in the face of an Eagle.

"I am found in the sea and on land but I do not walk or swim. I travel by foot but I am toeless. No matter where I go I'm never far from home." The knocker said.

I nodded," Well, you can get sea and land snails, they have no toes and they travel and their shells are like their home. So, is it a snail?"

"Are you asking me the snail or are you telling me?"

"I'm telling you it's a snail." I replied and the door opened.

Ravenclaw tower was a beauty, a fire roared in the fireplace and book cases filled the rooms. The ceiling was painted link the stars in the sky and i swear i saw some of the stars twinkle.

"Hello Theresa." Luna smiled as she skipped over to me," Can I help you?"

I smiled," Hey, I'm looking for Christina."

"Around there won't miss her." Luna smiled as she sat in front of the fire.

I made my way into the shelves and found her siting on a light wood table with her brother, I knew he was smart but to answer a riddle was some what shocking.

"Tessa." Christina smiled.

I set my book down and sat next to Draco who was had a sad glint to his eyes.

"I wanted to run these by you just in case." I said as I opened my book to the designs of the dress and mask.

she smiled." You colour themed my mum."

I shrugged my shoulders," I colour theme myself so why not."

"Hey if isn't the Gryffindork who's brother almost set my head on fire!" someone said as he sat on the end of the table.

"Honey, if he tried to do that there must have been a reason." I smiled as I closed the book and slipped it back in my bag.

He scoffed," Yeah, all I did was say that the plant was eating my hair."

I shuck my head," You idiot, you insult the plant the plant attacks I should know so really it's the plants fault. Your in Ravenclaw right, shouldn't you be smart about this?"

He opened and closed his mouth like a fish before he stormed off.

I smiled then turned to the others," I've got to pack, i'll see you late yeah?"

They nodded as I left the room and left the very elegant common room of Ravenclaw tower to go back my clothes to be washed by Gran because I have a feeling that this Christmas will be eventful.

-HPOOTP-

I smiled as Fred and George carried my trunk and Cas down the stairs as I carried two dress bags, I slipped on that ridiculous Letterman Jacket which was surprisingly comfy. I hugged my friends where where staying here for Christmas as me, Hermione, Neville, Ron, Harry, Seamus and Dean made our way our of Gryffindor tower and down seven floors with our trunks but we ended up using the levitation charm as it was becoming too difficult.

As a carriage came around, and we pilled our trunks on the back of the carriages, and the two dress bags on my lap and we sat inside as the snow started to fall. Out the window you could see the blanket of snow but the black lake never froze over it was just cold, I should know when Oliver was here we had to so many miles a day and my route was around the black lake and in winter and the tide was in, my feet got so cold I have no idea how Harry swam in it for an hour.

We climbed out of the carriages as the guys who packed up our trunks pulled them off the back as we ran up the steps of the stations where the Scarlet train waited to be driven eleven or so hours back to London.

Harry Opened the door on one of the train carriages and we picked one in the middle just to be awkward because we all know when someone chooses the middle it makes life some what more difficult. I placed the dresses on the over head compartments before I jumped off the seat and sat down.

We watched as the other students entered the train I smiled as Draco walked up the stairs to the train, he smirked then mouthed the words 'luggage carriage 1 hour in' and I rolled my eyes but nodded I mean it was better than the bathroom.

I put my hands in my pockets as the train started it's journey from Scotland to Kings Cross, I ended up playing Never have I ever with Hermione until the hour was up.

"I'll be back."

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked.

I smiled," to get my ipad out my trunk and to check on Cas."

she nodded as she started a detailed convocation on why we all hate Professor Umbridge, I would've joined in but I had some where to be.

I walked through each carriage until I got to the Luggage compartment, it wasn't as dark as I had imaged it.

I put my hands back into my pocket as I walked down the carriage until I saw him leaning on side dressed in chinos, a grey t-shirt and a leather jacket with his Letterman jacket underneath.

"It makes a change, the suits make you look too old." I smiled as I pulled my trunk out from the pile.

he laughed," so you think I look old?"

I took out my bag and put my Ipad and phone before snapping my trunk shut and putting it on to of the pile, then looked up at him.

"well with the suits on you look identical to your father who i might add needs a hair cut. Give me a hand?"

He walked over to me and held out his hand which I took and stood up with a smile.

"Such the gentleman aren't you?"

He shrugged his shoulders," I try."

There was a silence but for some reason it wasn't awkward, he then pulled a box out of his jacket and gave it too me.

"So There is a part two of this but it's not finished being made so you can have the first part now." He smiled," plus I really want you to open it."

"Fine."

I opened the box and there was a crown and it acted as a cage because inside was a princess cut diamond.

"I want to hit you." I said as i stared at the necklace.

"Why, don't you like it?" A rush of panic was heard in his voice.

I laughed," no, I love it but it must have cost a lot and I don't think I can even beat this as for the best part of three years you got butter beer and last year you got nothing... And if you quote fourth year I will hit you around the head."

He gave me that boyish smirk," Your friendship's enough."

I raised an eyebrow and hit him behind his head only for us to start laughing.

"I'll think of something, always do... mostly." I smiled," they will be wondering where we've gone."

He nodded," I know."

I wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around me in a hug and kissed my forehead.  
"See you soon." I smiled

He nodded," three weeks."

I turned and went back to my compartment knowing that I will see him next week at Malfoy Manor at a Masquerade ball.

I sat down next to my brother and joined in with the game of Exploding Snap until the train pulled into the station. I stood up with the others and Dean being taller than me passed me my dress bags as we walked out of the compartment and on to the platform. I went to go get Cas and Trever as Neville got the trunks, we met up in the middle and looked for gran.

We found her glaring at the Malfoy's as per usual, Neville and I just stared at her and for once it wasn't because of the thing around her neck.

"Can we go now?" I asked and she snapped out of her thoughts.

She nodded as we walked to the fireplace, once again because I was the youngest I had to go with all the luggage so I stood in the middle of two trunk, two dress bags and two animals. I took a hand full of floo powder and said where I wanted to go which was the cottage in Nottingham.

When the green fire died down I pulled everything out so that my gran and Neville didn't land on my clothes. I put the kettle on and took the dresses upstairs and put them on two dummies. For the rest of the night I was With Neville as he ranted on about what this plant does that the one by the window can't and shockingly enough I learned something and it was more fun then listening to gran shout at the t.v as she watched pointless. Well at least isn't Uncle Charlie after he got that Trivia question wrong.

"Dinner!" Gran called  
As we sat around the table in the kitchen we talked about what happened over the school term and what not only to be told from Gran that Umbridge is just using the ministry just to get what she wants. After half an hour I excused myself and went straight into my room and fell onto my bed and curled up and fell asleep with Cas curled up into my side.

 **A/N  
Next chapter is the Masquerade Ball, and I have no idea when that's going to be up.  
Keep up the reviews as I have no idea what you think if you don't tell me.  
Keep calm and Review, favourite and follow.**


	32. Christmas Ball

**A/N  
Last Chapter before school starts again and my revision for Mocks Begins. So on Polyvore and my normal account there are three pictures for this chapter called Purple Masquerade, Christmas Masquerade and Christmas Masquerade #2 which is for Narcissia Malfoy.  
Enjoy **

**Chapter Thirteen ( or thirty two depending on how you're counting) Christmas Ball.**

With the dresses in my hands I smiled at my gran who gave me a little wave as she continued shouting at pointless. I had two smaller boxes with me in my bag which held Draco's Christmas Present.

"Malfoy Manor." I said as I dropped the floo powder and I was taken up in green fire.

When the spinning stopped and the fire died down I was standing in what was the main fireplace with the entire family, apart from Draco because he wasn't there, staring at me which was pretty awkward as in such dark interior I stood out like a sore thumb.

Christina stood up and whispered something to her mother who also stood up and gave me a smile.

"Come with me dear." She took the dresses from me as me and Christina followed her with Mr Malfoy grumbling in the background.

Mrs Malfoy opened a set of doors and it was like a privet dressing room as it was full of clothes and Mirrors it was beautiful and a lot brighter than the rest of the house.

I opened the bag with her dress and passed Mrs Malfoy her dress and mask with a smile.

"Try it on and then I'll adjust it."

She nods and went behind a folding screen, when she stepped she stood on a block and looked in the mirror.

"Chrissie, could you pass me my christian louboutins." She asked.

Christina pulled out a draw and handed her mum a pair of red sole shoes, when Mrs Malfoy slipped on the shoes and the dress didn't need shortening by much. I sat on the floor as I pinned the dress so she didn't tip up half way through the dance.

"Excuse me for asking but because I still have the Trace on me could you use the cutting charm so it's at even level."I asked.

she took her wand from the side," _Diffindo."_

I took the extra material from the bottom of the dress and stood up, I zipped the empty dress bag. There was a knock on the door.

"Mum, can I come in?" I heard Draco call.

"he can't know i'm here." I whispered.

Mrs Malfoy nodded and lead me behind the screen," Don't move."

I heard the door open and I looked through one of the small cracks in the screen and smile when I saw Draco Malfoy looking like a normal teenager and not in suits and his hair jelled back but he had a black eyes and a sad glint to this grey blue eyes.

"Can we help you dear?" Mrs Malfoy asked.

"Dad wanted me to ask if that girl is still here." He relayed.

Mrs Malfoy smiled," She is still here. Lovely girl, very talented with a needle just went to go get something to drink "

"I'll tell dad she's gone then." Draco said as he stood up.

He hugged his mum and Christina then walked out shutting the door behind him and the door clicked shut, I walked out from behind the screen and Mrs Malfoy gave me a knowing smile.

"You like him don't you?"

I sat down and looked at my hands," I don't know, I mean I get this feeling when he smiles or something."

Christina put an arm around my shoulders," You like him and to be honest your better than Parkinson who tried to kick me out of my bedroom last Christmas as she didn't like the decor of the guest rooms."

Mrs Malfoy Opened the second dress bag and smiled, " It's beautiful, try it on."

She passed me the dress and I slipped behind the screen, the dress was easy to put on but the back wasn't to I called Mrs Malfoy to lace us the back of the dress and when I stepped out and stood on the box.

"what is that on you shoulder? is that clingfilm?" Christina asked.

I put my hand on my shoulder," no it's a tattoo, you can take it off now but I can't reach it."

When the clingfilm was pulled off I tied my hair up in a messy bun.

"Why do you have so many tattoos, I mean your only fifteen." Mrs Malfoy asked.

I shrugged my shoulders," No idea one day I felt like getting them done. Then last week I spent the day with my parents and I had that one done."

"To be Brave isn't to be fearless." Mrs Malfoy read," It's beautiful."

I lifted my skirt up to see my grey shoes, Mrs Malfoy cringed and muttered something about not letting me go out in those shoes so she went to the draws and pulled out a pair of healed shoes. When I switched my shoes around I was significantly taller.

Turning to face them I bit my lip," So what do you think?"

Christina Smiled," He won't know what hit him."

-HPOOTP-

For the last day I've been hiding out in Christina's bedroom and I was finally aloud to leave. I tied the mask around Christina's head so it fit in with the braids that I had done at the back of her head. I slipped on a bracelet that resembled a snake and the crown necklace that Draco had given me not long ago. I picked up the two boxes and put them in a clip bag before I finished doing my hair and slipped my mask over my eyes and tying behind my head with the black ribbon.

"I'll see you down there." I said as she gave me one last hug.

I walked down to the ballroom which was decorated pretty much like the Yule ball in my fourth year, most people where staring at me which made me feel a little uncomfortable but then no one knew who I was.  
"Now, Welcome Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy and their children, Draco and Christina Malfoy." Someone called and the doors opened as the four walked in.

I can't deny the fact that he was incredibly good-looking in a black tie suit with a black mask that covered half his face.

I clapped with everyone else as we gathered around the dance floor. The family danced until Blaise Zabini took Christina for a dance. Draco then looked straight at me and walked over to me and the whispering started. When he held out his hand, I took it and put my clutch bag on one of the tables.

He put his hands on my waist as I rested on his shoulders as he led me in a dance that i haven't done since fourth year.

Draco took my hand then led me out of the ballroom and as we left I grabbed my bag. He led me to a balcony where the moon was might in the sky and I put my bag on the wall Draco slipped off his mask and walked over to me and pulled the mask from my face and he smiled.

"Why are you here?" He asked as he started to lead the dance again.

"hm well, I was invited then was asked to make your mothers dress." I smiled as he span me around before we continued to dance.

I stopped dancing and went to my clutch and took out two boxes and handed them to him, I sat on the wall as he sat on the bench and opened one..

"Cuff links?" He smiled.

I nodded," I found an old typewriter and took the keys then turned them into cuff links."

"Cleaver."

"Well, one of us has to be." I laughed.

When he opened the second one he smiled," my favourite after shave, I don't even want to know but I'm going to ask how you know."

I smiled," it was in your bag last time I saw you for the tutoring thing before Umbridge stopped it."

Draco put the boxes into his jacket pocket and pulled out another one.

"Turn around."

I turned around and smiled as on a silver chain was silver pain palette with the paint colours as little gem stones then to rose gold brushes.

We danced for a little bit longer with my head resting on his chest before we had to return to the dance so he tied the mask back on to my head and I did the same even though I had to stand on a stone bench to do so.

When we returned to the ball, Draco for some reason had be sit at the top table with him which was strange as everyone kept staring as they ate the food in front of them.

After the musicians had finished eating they started up the music again, Draco held out his hand and I took it as we ended up the only ones danced until some other joined us but I didn't notice because even though it sound cliche and I hate cliche moments but I felt like it was just me and him. The Clock soon struck midnight.

"Mistletoe." I whispered as I looked up.

He smiled," well, I guess it gives me an excuse."

Draco wrapped his arms around my waist and I rested my arms on his shoulders then he kissed me under the mistletoe and it wasn't as if he was kissing me because of the mistletoe it was if he was kissing me because it was me. When we pulled away he resting his forehead on mine and there was that glint in his eyes and I smiled before I kissed him again.

"Miss Tessa Longbottom, will you go on a date with me when we get back to school?" He asked.

I smiled," I will, my dragon."

"My princess." he smiled as he kissed me again.

"Guys, get a room." Christina shouted.

Draco turned to look at her," we have one, just everyone else is in it."

Christina stuck her out at him as she continued to dance with Blaise Zabini.

"I give it until summer before they start dating." I told him as we danced.

He shrugged," no, I'm thinking Easter break."

"Ok," I smiled," I bet twenty galleons that it's summer."

Draco nodded," Deal, and if I'm right then you owe me."

Mr Malfoy soon came up to us with a glass of red wine in his hands," So who are you?"

"Tessa." I smiled

He nodded," Blood status?"

"Pure-blood." I smiled.

"House?" He asked

I smiled," Ravenclaw, sir."He nodded," I am going to say this once girl, if I find out you are a blood-traitor or you are not telling me exactly who you are I will kill you."

I nodded not saying a word because my heart was hammering in my chest to loudly so when he left I let out a breathe I didn't know I was holding.  
"whatever we have because I do value my life, can we keep it a secret then you can tell you father that it was because of the Mistletoe and that I'm only a dressmaker." I said.

He nodded," Agreed."

-HPOOTP-

When I left On Christmas day, I gave Draco one last Kiss and Christina a hug I also said thank you to Lucius and Narcissa for letting me stay the night and for letting me keep the shoes. Lucius and Narcissia had to leave which I was kinda grateful for because to be honest I didn't really want them to know where I lived.

I stepped into the fireplace and took the floo powder in my hand I smiled once more at Draco before I dropped the floo powder and whispered where I wanted to go and I was take up in green smoke and when it died down I was standing in the kitchen.

I went upstairs and hung my dress up on my wardrobe door before I ran back downstairs and joined Gran and Neville in the living room with the fire burning and the smell of pine fresh from the tree. We spent the morning opening and giving gifts, I got Gran another hideous scarf that she liked and I got Neville a book on Herbology. I got a set of amazing pens from Gran and from Neville I got a record player and some records of my favourite bands.

That night after dinner and of course Christmas telly which is pointless as it's just the same as every other year yet for some reason you still watch it, me and Neville sat on the roof as we watched the stars and the odd firework display sitting on my quilt.

"Merry Christmas Nev." I said as I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Merry Christmas Tess." He replied.

In my head, I also wished Draco a Merry Christmas.

 **A/N  
I hope you enjoyed that chapter and the next one will be about them going back to school and Hagrid coming back then what not. Please keep up the reviews as I love hearing your comments.  
Keep calm and Review, favourite and follow**


	33. Hagrid's Back EDITED

**A/N**

 **Hey giys, I know its been a while but please don't hate me, there is an explanation at the end of this chapter. There isn't really an official oitfit for this chapter so just pick something from my polyvore account or just imagine it.**

 **Thanks to** ** _bookangel1624_ for your amazing comment last week, I do appreciate it loads.**

 **EDITED: only by 100 words or so.**

 **Chapter Fourteen (Or Thirty four depending on how your counting) Hagrid's back.**

"I'm going to go watch the sunset by the doors." I told Neville as I stood up and walked down the carriage.

I leaned on the wall of the train as I watched the scenery rush passed. Gran had us take the early train back so that we would get some time with our friends before class started up again.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

I hummed in agreement before I turned my head and saw Draco back in his black suits with his hands in his pockets.

"So hair gel, what's up?" I ask as I zipped up my Letterman jacket.

He raised his eye brow," hair gel?"

I nodded," New nickname you git, you have so much hair gel in your hair you might have a caution sign on how flammable you are."

"Ok Princess, I know I'm hot but you don't need to being my hair gel into this. " He smirked.

I scoffed," Ego-centric much."

" You love it." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes," Totally."

Draco wrapped me up in his arms," There was something I should've asked you under the mistletoe."

"Which was?" I asked as i rested my arm on his shoulders.

He took a breath," are you really prepared for what could happen?"

" like what, your Inquisitorial Squad following a woman who uses blood quills," i whisper shouted.

He nodded," that which i have to point out is very illegal-"

"No shit Sherlock."

" i mean if anything happens to me because of you-know-who, as he will come after you and your family to come after me." He said kissing my forehead.

I smiled," well, I guess I should get use to running."

He scowled at me," I'm serious Tess, what if-"

I pressed my lips to his," shut up and stop worrying."

He nodded and kissed me once before we decided to go back to the compartment we had come from. I sat with Nevillle as Cas crawled onto my lap and went back to sleep, We played a few games of exploding Snap until the train pulled into Hogsmead.

We took the carriages down the dirt track road as we talked about the horrid fact that we have another few months with Umbridge.

When the carriage pulled in to the school, we had a gentle walk up to the seventh floor corridor where the fat lady looked a little different with a mistletoe crown in her head.

"Password?" she asked

I took my phone out of my jacket pocket and pressed on record.

"Alea iacta est." Hermione's voice rang out.

The fat lady smiled the opened the door to the fire lit common room. The Christmas tree had been put down so the desk was put back behind the sofa and the radio was in the shape of a large Edison light bulb. It was probably the most up-to-date thing in this school.

As it was quite late, I split from my brother as we went to our dorms. It was sad really as it was really quite without Lavender and Chloe going on and on. I sat on my bed and let my pen take over as I drew anything as I hummed to whatever song was in my head which so just happened to be 'Angel with a shot gun' by The Cab. When I looked at my page it was a picture of me and Draco kissing under the Mistletoe. Smiling, I dragged my bag from the end of my bed and pulled out a picture frame, in the glass was a photo of Draco kissing me under the mistletoe. I couldn't put it on my bed side table or at home as i know Gran likes to snoop so i guess i will put it in a box and hide it somewhere.

Putting the picture back into my bag, I took a shower - appreciating the hot water as Chloe hadn't let it run over like the last time before I went under the blankets of the four poster bed and stared at the canopy as I counted sheep until I fell into a dreamless sleep.

-HPOOTP-

The Cold winds still haven't left the air as I sat on the wall watching the other students get back from their holidays. I smiled at Ron as came and sat next to me.

"Hows your dad?" I asked as I closed my book.

He smiled," healing he's still in a wheel chair though."

Hermione ran passed grabbing my arm as she went so by instincts I grabbed on to Ron who was clawing thin air as Hermione dragged us away. Harry was with Cho which I wanted to stop and throw up for a moment but I didn't want to ruin my shoes.

"Harry!" Hermione called as she stopped dragging us," Hagrid's back."

I smiled but I did feel bad for Ginny who walked passed with a sad look to her eyes, Hermione grabbed my sleeve again as we ran down the bridge. I waved as Christina and gave a sly smile to Draco who looked like he was going to throw up with Parkinson trying to get his attention so I blew him a quick kiss as Hermione dragged me down the slopes by the pumpkin patches.

"I will say this one more time," The Toads voice echoed through the thick oak door," I demand you tell me where you where you've been."

"I told you. I've been away for me health." Hagrid's voice boomed

Umbridge the toad scoffed,"Your health?"

"Yeah. Bit of fresh air, you know." Hagrid stammered and I rolled my eyes, that Has got to be the worst exuse ever. Fresh air, come on your in Scotish hills where else could you find fresh air ;I mean the wizarding world has no cars and the train only comes in once term so it's as fresh as you can get it without moving to the Amazon jungle.

"Oh, yes. As gamekeeper, fresh air must be difficult to come by." Umbridge smirked," If I were you, I shouldn't get too used to being back. In fact, I mightn't bother unpacking at all."

We moved out the way of the door as Umbridge step out and stood there smelling the air. I looked at Hermione with a questioning look as Umbridge pulled out a not so surprisingly a pink bottle of perfume. She sprayed it in the shape of an X before taking an other breath, smiled and walked off. Just as she left i sneezed and Ron laughed.

"That was adorable."

I sighed," Shut it."

This only made him laugh more.

We knocked on the door and Hagrid smiled and let us in. Since the last time we had beem here, Hagrid had gained a table and chair- which i was greatful for as i think the chairs where being eaten by something we lost in one of his lessons.

After he had boiled a kettle, he sat down with a T-bone stake to his eye.

"This is top-secret, right? Dumbledore sent me to parley with the giants." Hagrid confessed still pressing the T-bone to gis eye

Hermione gasped,"Giants? You found them?"

"Well," Hagrid lifted the stake from his eye,"They're not that hard to find, to be perfectly honest. They're so big, see?"

"He has a point." I said taking a sip of tea.

Hagrid had gotten better at the art of making tea and biscuits after gran gave him a book as i came home with food poisoning once. He did feel bad so I made him a cake.

"I tried to convince them to join the cause. But I wasn't the only one that

was trying to win them over." Hagrid says taking a gulp of his large brandy.

" Death Eaters" Ron says leaning on the table.

Hagrid nodded,"Yes. Trying to persuade them to join You-Know- Who."

"Did they?" I asked,

Hagrid shrugged his large shoulders," I gave them Dumbledore's message.

Suppose some of them remember he

was friendly to them. I suppose."

"And they did this to you?" Harry asked pointing atvtge many cuts and bruises on his face.

"Not exactly, no." Hagrid said but was interuped by Fang who had his eyes on that stake from the begining of the convosation.

"Oh, go on, you have it, then, you dozy dog." Hagrid tossed the stake at Fang who took it away and eat it in the corner.

Hagrid continued,"It's changing out there. Just like last time. There's a storm coming, Harry. We'd all best be ready when she does."

As if on a que the lightning struck again making what Hagrid just said some what more dramatic.

" And in that note I do believe that we should be heading to the castle." i said and the others nodded.

" be careful and if Umbridge asks you don't know anything. Just say you where here because of Charlie." Hagrid said as he lead us out the door.

We where half way up his garden path when something dawned on me.

" you know, that was probably the first time we left Hagrid's from the front door."

We ended up laughing at the times which using the front door never seemed to be our best idea.

I smiled at Victoria as she walked down to Hagrid's hut, her dark hair pulled back into a plat then i realized that she had changed the colour of her hair and i creased my eyebrows I'm sure it was brown just the other week.

We made it back to the common rooom without bumping into Umbridge or any of the inquisitorial squad.

When we stood in front of the cat lady we turned to Hermione.

"Alea iacta est." she said and the fat lady let us through.

Ron sighed," Bloody hell, lucky Hermione was here."

She scoffed," how do you get in when I'm not here?"

I smirk," i recorded your voice with the password so i don't need to say it but the fat lady lets us in as you and Ron and the Gryffindor Prefects and she knows who you guys are."

Hermione rolled her eyes," jee, why didn't I think of that."

Taking out a revision book i fell back in the sofa," you didn't think about it because it was so ingenious it was genious."

"I bet the twins told you that one." Harry smirked.

I nodded," As to be genious you need to think of what others over think."

The boys looked at me speechless.

"Did my sister just give some advice that was useful?" Neville asked as he sat by the tabke with his cacti.

I stood up," now because of that I'm going to study in my room because at least in there i get some of the latest gossip."

When i got up to the landing i looked over at my friends by the fire and pulled a face at them.

"Very mature Tess!" Hermione Shouted.

I laughed," I'm the youngest in my class I'm supose to be immature."

With that i went into the girls dormitory tower and went to our room, because no one was their I took another look at that picture before i had to knuckle down and study for these Stupid O.W.L exams.

 **A/N**

 **Hey guys, I'm putting the story on hold due to my own version of the O. called Mocks. So i won't start up again until after the 17th of June... Sorry even to me that seems like a while and i haven't updated in ages. Then again I say this then I update any way, but I'm still putting this on hold.**

 **Thank you for reading and I hope you keep up the comments and don't mind the wait.**

 **I am opening a Q &A about this story or anything you want to know and i will answer anything.**

 **Yours**

 **TheoryofFangirls**


	34. Azkaban Break out EDITED

**A/N  
I know I said this story was on hold but because I've done some revision and what not I wrote most of this when I updated on mayday bank holiday.  
Once again no outfit because it's her school uniform.  
Enjoy  
Chapter fifteen (or thirty four depending on how your counting) Azkaban Break out.**

During the night the storms got worse. I woke up at 3:30am and didn't go back to sleep as the load crashes kept my mind awake. When 6:45 rolled around i ended up having to use foundation to hide the light bags under my eyes.  
Looping my cloak through the handles of my bag i checked my appearance in the mirror to make sure that i didn't look as if i had only had a limited hour of sleep.  
I hopped down the stairs and hugged Neville as we walked down the seven flights of stairs to get to the great hall.

Sitting next to Nevile, we had a lovely breakfast and talked about the next Quiddich fixtures until the squawk of an owl. Gran's owl, Alvin, dropped something by Neville which just missed his cup of coffee.

I read of his shoulder as I read the headline,' Mass break out from Azkaban'

'We have confirmed that 10 high-security prisoners in the early hours of yesterday evening did escape. And of course, the Muggle prime minister has been alerted to the danger. We strongly suspect that the breakout was engineered by a man with personal experience in escaping from Azkaban notorious mass murderer Sirius Black cousin of escapee Bellatrix Lestrange. '

Neville closed the paper and he just stared into space, I put my hand on his shoulder before I left the great hall and ran down the corridor. I didn't get far before I broke down in tears, my parents went through all that just for her to break out fourteen years later.

Someone grabbed my hand and pulled me behind one of the curtains, I looked up and gave a sad smile as Draco looked down at me. He wrapped his arms around me in a hug as I wrapped my around his waist and leaned my head on his chest.

"It's ok Tess, just cry." He said as I cried.

I don't know how long I was crying for but I stopped when I couldn't cry any more but we sat on the window sill watching the Hufflepuff's practice for next weeks game against Slytherin.

Draco kissed my head," Why where you crying, Princess."

"I was only little but Death Eaters stormed our house and used the Cruciatus Curse on my parents. When they realized that that didn't work they pulled me from my crib and my brothers crib and held a knife to me. As my parents didn't believe they would hurt a child as they had kids just to prove a point they cut into me. When I was about ten I decided to get them covered up before I ever wore a sleeveless dress." I smiled as I played with a loose piece of thread on Draco's robe sleeves.

"All Inquisitorial Members please report to me please." Umbridge's voice boomed.

Draco laughed as I glared at the direction of the voice.

"That woman is everywhere. I'm positive when she installs those speakers everywhere we will never escape." I signed leaning back on to Draco's chest.

He smiled," And you've counted these speakers?"

I nodded," She only has them on the second floor and by Snape's classroom just to annoy him."

"Now!" Her voice echoes again.

Draco sighed," That's our que to leave."

I gave him the 'Draco Malfoy Eyebrows' before I gave him a peck on the lips and ran to the Room of Requirement where the others will be.

-HPOOTP-

The Room of Requirement was empty apart from Harry and Neville who where looking at a picture at the mirror. I stood next to them and the height difference was some what shocking but I smiled as I saw my parents and how happy they looked with their friends in the order.

It wasn't long after that, when the others had come to join us. I got into a group with Hermione, Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson.

"Make it a powerful memory, the happiest you can remember. Allow it to fill you up. Keep trying, Seamus."Harry said as he walked around the room," George, your turn now A full-bodied Patronus is the most difficult to produce but shield forms can also be equally useful against a variety of opponents. Wow, that was really good. Fantastic, Ginny. Just remember, your Patronus can only protect you for as long as you stay focused. So focus, Luna." He stopped as he saw Luna just smiling," Think of the happiest thing you can."

Angelina's Patronus was a Mockingbird, Katie had had a Labrador and Hermione had an otter which looked adorable.

"You try Tess." Katie smiled.

I took of my wand from my robe pocket and copied the wand movement as i muttered the spell. From the tip of my wand, the silver mist and a Husky Dog sat on the floor giving the four of us puppy dog eyes.

"That's adorable. What did you think of?" Katie asked.

I blushed," my first Kiss."

The girls squealed.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Angelina scold me.

I shrugged my shoulders," Never came up in convocation and any way it was over Christmas."

Hermione smiled," Tell us then."

"fine," I sighed," I was invited to a masqueraded ball and the guy I liked who was there and he invited me dance. I said yes and then we ended up under the mistletoe and yeah."

"Aww, that adorable I wish my first kiss was like that." Angelina said dreamily," Anyway who's the boy you like... well dating now hopefully."

"We are dating, and he's not in Gryffindor so don't start interrogating all the boys." I said looking at Katie.

she shuck her head," That was one time."

I laughed," You scared a Hufflepuff just because he broke up with Oliver Wood."

We laughed but it soon died down when the room began to shake and the chandeliers chimed. Luna's Hare disappeared as she lost her concentration. We gathered around the mirror where the door is normally, when the glass mirror shattered we raised our wands.  
"That has got to be at least thirty years bad luck." I whispered as Denis Creevy and Harry walked towards the hole in the wall.

"I'll make short work of this." Umbridge's high voice Cackled," Bombarda Maxima."

Neville Grabbed on to me as he turned me away from the exploding wall. When we sat up I check my brothers face and there was a cut just above his eyebrow. Placing my hand over the wound, I thought of it healing so when I lifted my hand away the cut was closing up. Kissing my brother's forehead I checked if anyone else was hurt before I was dragged up.

"Shh, Princess your ok." I heard Draco whisper in my ear.

The gathered us all into her classroom and we where really board even kicking your legs whist sitting on the desks got a little boring .  
"Cards anyone?" I called.

Of course Seamus was the first one to join, then Dean, Neville, Fred and George, Zachary, Oliver Portsmouth from Ravenclaw and Elizabeth Lancaster from Hufflepuff . We played a few rounds, I won two but Seamus won the others saying that his Uncle taught him how to play.

"Right!" Umbridge shouted as Harry followed her in and sat by us," in the next week you will all have detention with me. Now go, I have things to plan."

We left the room in a hurry, we said a quick good by to friends that we had made via the D.A before we all retreated back into our common rooms. I looked back once and gave a weak smile to Draco to did his signature eye brows with a smirk with made me laugh a little.

I was walking with Katie, Fred and George, Ginny and Ron when Angelina came storming at us.  
"Umbridge the Bitch has blocked up all our matches up so we have no chance winning that cup because we have no Damn forsaken matches to play." She shouted running a hand through her hair," Everything we've bloody worked at was all for no fucking reason!"

Fred and George wrapped us all up in a group hug," Whatever happen's this team will always be the best and Slytherin will do what it does best sucking up and kissing ass."

We smiled as we continued to walk down the corridor still feeling down and most of all gutted we would be loosing out all because of a woman who uses way too much hair spray,

-HPOOTP-

That night, the fire was lit but no one was happy. Word had gotten out the Dumbledore had left because Umbridge tried to arrest him.

McGonagall walked in with a piece of Parchment in her hand and even the seventh years stopped and listened.

"The Next Hogsmead trip is next weekend also the fifth year shave their career's talk starting next week so please look at the sheet to see where your slot it. It will be with me but sadly Umbridge has to sit in because and I quote,' the high inquisitor needs to know everything,'" She said giving the paper to Hermione to pin on the wall.

"Neville and Tessa, your Gran told me to give you these?" She said questionably as she passed me a bag of sweet wrappers.

"I guess your gran doesn't love you that much." Some one laughed as I whipped the tears from my cheeks.

"Shut it McLaggen you don't understand." Seamus spat back at him.

I coughed as I looked at McLaggen I muttered the words ' _Aguamenti'_ and he ended up dripping wet with water. Smiling I went up to my dorm.

With the sweet wrappers I made coasters with the quality Streets and bracelets with the paper wrappers.

Hermione joined me not soon after to help me add on the claps and put them gently into a shiny oak jewelry box when Hermione picked up the crown necklace from the box.

"Who got you this?" She asked," It's beautiful."

I slide of my bed and locked the door before sitting back down next to her.

"if I tell you something you promise, not to tell anyone."

She nods," of course, not matter what."

"Draco Malfoy kinda brought them for me." I said looking sheepishly at her.

Her mouth opened," Oh my Gosh. Was he-"

I nodded," yeah. please don't hate me."

Hermione did the one thing I wasn't expecting, she hugged me.

"I'm happy for you Tess. I hate guts but recently I've been thinking that maybe he acts that way because that's the only one he's ever known so, being with you might open his eyes to his surroundings." She smirked," Plus if he ever does anything to you that doesn't have a good believable reason I have a note book full of spells for that kind of thing."

I laugh as we just talked until Chloe and Lavender came in with their other friends so we asked Ginny of we could borrow the shower in her room because they where hogging ours.

When we came back down, I waved at the boys who where still in the common room and pulled a face and McLaggen before me and Hermione retired for the night with no secrets from me weighing me down.

 **A/N  
** **Next chapter is called Grawp, but I'm adding in the careers talk as well then when Harry is having his occlumancy lessons with Snape thats when I'm having the Hogsmead trip.  
Keep calm and Review, Favourite and follow.**


	35. Grawp

**A/N**

 **Little more revision done in the lovely weather today. I know i said i put this on hold until my tests where over but I think this helps me take time away from it so i can take in what I've just read. So on my polyvore account the outfit is called Classy but Casual.**

 **Chapter sixteen (or thirty five depending on how your counting) : Grawp.**

Flinch's ladder has gained a few more centimeters as he hammered the new Educational decree ' Delores Jane Umbridge has replace Albus Dumbledore as Head of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.'

When Flinch climbed down his ladder and dragged it across the floor we could actually make it into breakfast. No one talked at all, but I smiled at Draco and had a small convocation with my brother who wasn't looking forward to detention with Umbridge. It wasn't his first detention at all but most were with Snape and even then he was cleaning out cauldrons and filling ingredients vials.

I was about to take a mouthful of the porridge that Umbridge has the house elves make - to their dismay according to Dobby when the Great hall doors opened.

Umbridge walked in with new pink robes and her small kitten heals echoing off the stone floor as she took her stolen place in Dumbledore's chair.

"As of now changes will be taking place, some of you may have noticed the food and how Professor Trelawny isn't with us but sadly we have the half-breed taking her place as a last request This lesson will take place in empty classroom eleven on the first floor. Another big change is food. I am taking away your sweet treats because a healthy meal is best for you education.

"No more profiterole cake." I whispered.

Hermione and Neville hugged me.

"It will be ok, I'm sure the Twins can get you some." Hermione said.

Neville nodded," We can take you down to the kitchens at night if you wish."

I nodded weakly," Ok, I miss cake."

As We had a free lesson, Neville, Seamus, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Dean and I went to the quad to study for these stupid O.W.L exams. We where half way through D.A.D.A when we where forced apart and we looked like little kids who where scared of touching the opposing gender.

We looked at Umbridge who smiled then walked off.

"Boys and girls are not to be permitted to be within eight inches of each other." Umbridge's voice echoed through the megaphone.

Dean laughed," You've got to be joking."

i shuck my head," I don't think she is."

-HPOOTP-

Over the course of the week all the Pictures where taken down. Evan the fat lady to our dismay so where her portrait should be there was only a wooden door.

The doors where locked permanently and the ghosts didn't fly around the school any more.

The sound of quills scribbling was painful. For once Hermione wasn't in a rush to complete the work at hand. Across my hand 'I will not break rules' was gouged into the back of my hand in my normal calligraphy handwriting. Umbridge sat in Dumbledore's seat again in a different cloak with a tea table next to her.

I glared at her as I finished the fifteenth line and looked at Fred and George who where also glaring at her. Denise Creevy was in tears and I really wanted to go over to him but Umbridge would probably make me write 'don't care for others.' When Umbridge let us leave, we didn't speak to each other not even Cho as she stood waiting for us. I walked passed her and I went up to our very plain seventh floor common room as all the portraits in there were gone as well, and Changed out of my robes then ran down the stairs and met up with Harry, Ron and Hermione.

I kissed my brother's head before we walked out of the door and down the seven flights of stairs.

"Any student in noncompliance will be expelled." Umbridge's voice squeaked again and I was about to flag the bloody thing put Hermione lowed my arm as we continued to walk. No one said a word but I was humming songs until we got to the bridge.

"It's my fault." Harry said suddenly as we stopped to look out from the bridge.

Ron gave Harry a smile,"You did everything you could. No one could win against that old hag."

"Even Dumbledore didn't see this coming." Hermione pointed out," Harry, if it's anyone's fault, it's ours."

I nodded," Yeah, we talked you into it."

Harry didn't look at us,"Yeah, but I agreed. I tried so hard to help, and all it's done is make things worse. Anyway, that doesn't matter anymore, because I don't want to play anymore. All it does is make you care too much. And the more you care, the more you have to lose. So maybe it's just better to-"

"To what?" I asked.

"To go it alone." Harry finished," Hagrid?"

We turned to where Harry was looking, Hagrid was peaking out behind the wall and beckoned us to follow as he walked off. I shrugged my shoulder as we quickly followed him down to his hut then into the forbidden forest.

"Any idea where he's leading us to?" Ron asked as we walked deeper into the forest.

"I have no idea," I said as I leaned on Hermione as I pulled my heals off my feet," It looks like the place we had detention in our first year."

"Hagrid, why can't you just tell us?" Harry asked as we followed.

We stopped as a group of centaurs ran passed looking very annoyed and in this state according to Hagrid's lessons are very dangerous.

"I've never seen the centaurs so riled. " Hagrid commented as he turned to us," And they're dangerous at the best of times. The Ministry restricts their territory much more they'll have a full uprising on their hands."

"Hagrid, what's going on?" Hermione asked.

"'m sorry to be so mysterious, you four. I wouldn't be bothering you at all with it, but with Dumbledore gone I'll likely be getting the sack any day now. And I just couldn't leave without telling someone about him," Hagrid waved his hand," Grawpy. Down here, you great buffoon."

In front of us was a giant who had the innocents of a child as he ran around catching butterflies but almost crushed us in the process but it was pretty sweet, he was stopped by a rope that was around his waist.

"Grawpy. Brought you some company. I couldn't just leave him, because...Because he's my brother."

"Blimey." Ron muttered and I nodded.

Hagrid smiled,"Well, half brother, really. He's completely harmless, just like I said. Little high-spirited, is all."

Grawp grabbed on to Hermione and lifted her into the air as she let out a scream.

Hagrid up looked at his brother"Grawpy, that is not polite."

"Hagrid, do something." Ron shouted, then got a branch and hit Grawp with it only to drop it and to be kicked next to me and Harry.

Hagrid gave an uneasy laugh"We talked about this. You do not grab, do you? That's your new friend, Hermione."

"Grawp . ." Hermione forcefully said until Grawp put her gently back on the floor and had a sad look on his face.

Ron Quickly took her up in his arms," Are you ok?"

"Fine. Just needs a firm hand, is all." She said rubbing her arms.

Harry creased his eyebrows." I think you've got an admirer."

"Just stay away from her all right?" Ron said protectively and I would've taken it seriously but his voice cracked again so it was hard.

We watched as he dug through his belonging then turn to face us when he found what he had in his hands. He rang the bike bell with a smile then passed it to Hermione who grabbed on to the handle lightly before ringing the bell and Grawp smiled.I smiled as Ron crossed his arms and had a jealous look on his face.

"Just tell her you like her." I whispered.

Ron huffed," I have no idea what your on about."

I rolled my eyes, he was either being stubborn or naive about his feeling for Hermione.

"He gets his own food and all. It's company he'll be needing when I'm gone. You will look after him, won't you? I'm the only family he's got. Victoria will check on him sometimes but she can't all the time. I guess you should get going."

"Shoot, I have that Career thing." i said and I put my shoes in my bag," I'll see you guys later."

I started to run back out of the forbidden forest. When I came back to the light of Hagrid's Hut. I really couldn't be arsed to put my shoes back on so climbed the stairs ton the bridge. As I passed Draco On the bridge he grabbed my hand to stop me.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked.

I checked my phone," I have five minutes."

Draco Smiled," Hogsmead trip do you want go out for dinner with me."

"I would love to, Black tie or casual?" Iasked.

He smirked," Black tie."

I nodded," I have to go, I would stay long but I have to stay eight inches from you."

HE smirked," I don't give a shit."

Right there, he took me in his arms and kissed me as he leaned on the wooden frames of the bridge. When we broke apart I rested my forehead on his.

"I really have to go." I laughed.

"Ok." He smiled.

I kissed him once more before I went off running down the bridge and into the school. I ran Passed people and shouted hello to others until I was outside McGonnagall's office, I cleaned off my feet before I slipped my shoes back on and used my phone to fix my hair before I entered.

McGonnagall smiled as me," Take a seat Miss Longbottom."

Hanging my bag on the back of the chair I sat down, then I heard the heals of doom.

"Don't mind me, I'm just a fly on the wall." Umbridge said as she sat down with her Clip board.

McGonnagall didn't look so sure but couldn't say anything.

"So what do you want to do when you leave here?" McGonnagall Asked.

I smiled," I really want to be a designer."

"Excuse me," Umbridge butted in," You have all the jobs in the world and you want to do something as basic as Designing?"

I nodded," I just find peace doing it, So far I've made dresses for the Malfoy Christmas Ball and even now Mrs Malfoy is getting complimentary mail. And if that doesn't work out then a teacher wouldn't harm"

"Very planned out." McGonnagall Smiled," a lot better than Mr Weasley i might say."

"May i add in?" Umbridge asked.

McGonnagall rolled her eyes," if you must."

"You said you made dresses for the Malfoy Christmas Ball yet you weren't there yourself."

"In the eyes of most of the Sacred twenty eight we are blood traitors because we didn't join You-Know-who would be a disgrace. Anyway, they only asked me because Pansy Parkinson was badgring on about the dress i made for mt friend and I last year at the Yeul Ball." i smiled," is that all."

Umbridge smirked," that is all from me. I must be off"

When we heard the door shut i sighed.

"Fly on the wall my ass." I said," Professor I'm not sure if i should take charms or not because I know the. Basics that should be enough and anyway I'm nkt great at Charms Theory."

McGonnagall smiled," Take Charms and I shall drop Augusta a line reminding her that just because she failed her Charms O.W.L., the subject is not necessarily worthless."

I smiled," I'll be she will love that."

" go join your friends and revise, your O. are in the next two weeks. Sadly i know Umbridge as banned most holidays such as Valentine's and what not and this year as gone by quickly but keep up the good work. Your parent will be proud." McGonnagall said.

I picked up my bag and left her class room and went to the common room where I revised for hours knowing that on Saturday was the Hogsnead trip that Umbridge couldn't cancel because the Malfoy's complained

 **A/N**

 **Tessa and Draco's first offical Date next chapter. I love the comments you guys are making on this story so keep them coming and see if we can get a few more.**

 **Keep calm and review, favourite and follow**


	36. AUTHORS NOTE

**hey, I'm sorry this is not an update.**

 **I have made some little and big changes to chapters with EDITED on the titles. For those of you reading on phones the chapter numbers are 2, 22, 25, 34 and 36. Sone edits are large and noticable but are necessary. This message will be replaced by the chapter but will be taken down so you get the notifications.**

 **Thanks to chocolate-Writing-Perfection for listening to the base idea in the first place :)**

 **TheoryofFangirls**


	37. Hogsmeade

**A/N  
Another Chapter up and going back to the plot line next chapter. The outfit form this event is called 'Black tie event' and is on my polyvore page.  
As for the next chapter I have my first exam on monday through to june 17th 2016 I may fit in an Update but I'm really not sure at this point  
Enjoy.**

 **Chapter Seventeen (or thirty seven Depending on how your counting): Hogsmeade**

"So, What do you think?" I asked as I stood up and held my skirt in my hands.

Hermione smiled," I think that's one of your best under short notice."

"You could've made it a little more colourful." Lavender sneered.

"You could've made it more colourful." I mimicked," It's black tie it's not suppose to be colour smart-ass."

"What times that date, did the owl say?" Hermione said as she sat on my bed.

I looked at the letter," Eight Thirty."

I picked out a necklace that Neville brought me last Christmas it was silver and was engraved with the words' Sister, I love you to the moon and back' then I put it my earrings and put my phone in my bag. I also dug around for the anklet Draco Gave me in second year the red of the rubies gave the outfit some colour.

"I guess I will see you tonight." I smiled as I gave the others a little wave before I walked down the stairs of our dorm and into the common room.

"Who's the unlucky man?" McLaggen snorted.

I rolled my eyes," Obviously not you dumb-ass."

Neville gave me a hug," at least tell me who it is."

I felt a tug in my chest," I want to tell you I do, but I'm bloody afraid that you will hate me for it."

Neville kissed my forehead," I really couldn't hate you even if I tried. If whoever it is makes you happy then that is fine, I couldn't even give a damn if it was a Slytherin even Malfoy. I know hes's been an ass to me over the years but if someone like that could change just to be with you then he really does care."

I smiled," Thank you big brother."

I waved at the others as I climbed out of the door that was still guarded by house elves as I groaned at the long walk I had to do in heals and I was slowly thinking I made a really bad footwear choice. I took my shoes off and ran down the stairs as the stone steps where still cold.

I hopped into one of the carriages and drew a tree on my phone, I slipped my shoes on before i left the carriage and waited outside for Draco just like he told me to.

I sat on the bench outside tapping my foot checking the time every so often, I was a little early so I wasn't worrying.

The minutes ticked by and he still hasn't turned up, I was tempted to leave but if he did turn up I didn't want him to think that I had ditch him. As the clock chimed 7:30 it was clear that he was little over an hour late and drawing trees was starting to get to me. I love tree but there are onky so many other ways i can make it look some what interesting.

I was looking down at my shoes when a hand was seen in the of my eye holding a single rose which was a Scarlet red.

"Sorry for being late." Draco said with a sad smile," and I will tell you why."

I looked at him," and hour isn't late it's bloody ridiculous."

"I will explain everything, please."

I pursed my lips and took the rose from his hand and as i did that the rose went from red to a pink. Smiling, I took his arm and he lead me into the restaurant. It was beautiful, chandlers and Chrystal glass.

He lead me to the back where a table was set out with silver cutlery, Draco pulled out my chair as I sat down he pushed the chair in before sitting himself.

I looked through the menu and smiled," You said it was black tie."

"I did, I didn't tell you was that this place does really nice burgers." he smirked and I laughed as I checked through the menu.

Everything was all posh in name but was translated at the bottom for everyone who didn't know what the latin was for any type of food because I most certainly don't.

A waiter came up to us," Are you ready to order?"

Draco looked at me and I nodded.

"The regular please." He smiled," Just put down D.L.M and they should know."

I shuck my head," A chicken burger and chip please."

His quill scribbled it down and it reminded me of Rita Skeeter's last year.

"Drinks?" He asked

"Butterbeer." I smiled.

"Gillywater." Draco said passing the menus to the waiter as he walked off and placed our drinks on the table.

When the waiter had left I looked at Draco," Why where you late."

"I may have got a detention from Professor Sprout for maybe cutting on of her mood colour changing roses." He said sheepishly," it doesn't die though."

I laughed," that was idiotic but sweet none the less."

"Thank you."He smirked," I have to ask you a question though."

I nodded," ok, what is your question?"

"In the muggle world they have pizza boxes which as square, then the pizza is round then the slices are triangle... I'm really confused." Draco creased his eye brows even more by every word.

I pursed my lips," I have no idea but that was cute."

"What was?" He asked confused.  
I smiled," When you get confused your eye brows crease, it's cute."

"Cute, I'm in Slytherin we don't know the definition of 'cute'" Draco said leaning back in his chair.  
"Yeah, trying to get your manliness back no is never going to work with me now." I smirked back.

I took a sip of my drink and when I put my cup down Draco gave me a funny look.  
"What?" I asked.

He pointed to his lip," You have something there."

With a napkin I went to wipe my lips put Draco grabbed my hand and walked around the table and knelt down next to me. Placing his hand behind my neck and his thumb on my cheek before he kissed me. It wasn't rushed or had any force behind it, it was sweet and comforting in a way.

When he pulled away he rested his forehead on mine," Just there."

"That was the worst excuse to kiss me." I smiled.

"It's not like I can kiss you school so I might as well make the most off it." He smirked as he kissed me again before sitting back at the table and taking my hand in his.

The meal came which i ended up throwing chips at him only for him to catch him then eat them. I have to be honest I have never eaten anything so amazing since Umbridge changed the menu at school.

"Ok, so as Umbridge changed the food you may appreciate this." Draco smirked as the empty plates where being taken away.

I took a sip of my drink then creased my eyebrows," Why?"

A slice plate of Profiterole cake was put in front of me and I hoped out of my chair and hugged him.

"Thank you." I kissing his cheek then I sat down and pushed the plate between up and passed him a fork," Before I change my mind."

He took the fork and I when he threw a profiterole at me I caught it but ended up taking it tow two halves as I just laughed.

We joked around for a while, and I realized the other side of Draco Malfoy when he actually acts like a teenager. He took my hand and rubbed my knuckles as he turned the solver ring on my thumb.

We exited the restaurant and I instantly crossed my arms because of the summer chill. When the soft feel of silk touched my shoulders I looked at Draco as he put his suit jacket over my shoulders.  
"Won't you get cold?" I asked as we walked back up to where the last carriage would be.

He shuck his head," My house is really cold, we only have fires."

"That sucks, if only they had invented something called central heating." I smiled.

"We do, just father doesn't turn it on because muggles put it in when we went to live some where else when i was little." He smiled.

I laughed," What's your house like?"

"Big, when Chrissie was little it had this warmth to it. hearing her laugh and scream as she ran around the house chasing butterflies. One day the house just grew quite, the warmth left father got colder and then I take out that coldness on everyone else." He sighs and wrapped me up in his arms," What about yours?"

I put my head on his chest," It's lovely, it had a cozy feel to it as it has that imprint on my life. When I little mum and dad use to drop us off their when I was little and Gran would make home made stake pie that was thinly sliced because where were little and Grandpa would sit on the sofa and yell at the t.v when the quiddich was on."

"You guys watched quiddich on t.v, how?" He asked.

"I don't know but we now have both muggle shows and Quiddich so I'm happy and for some reason we have a herbology channel as well." I laughed," It also isn't decorated in one thing it's like the house represents the personality of the people living there."

When the carriage pulled in, we smiled knowing that we had to put up the masks that we hated each other.

"We should do this again sometime." I smiled.

He nodded," We should."

"Maybe next time, I'll show you what is your families prejudice."

He smirked," I may take you up on that."

I kissed his cheek," I know you will."

As I climbed out of the carriage I glared at him and he had the ridiculous smirk on his face as I stormed back into the castle before I slipped of my shoes to make the seven flights of stairs.

"Come on Longbottom don't be like that." He called with his hands in his pockets.

I turned to look at him," Be like what Malfoy.  
"like you don't know." He called back as I climbed up the called steps again.

I leaned over the banister," Well, maybe your inquisitorial squad is better company."

"Never!" He shouted as I ran up the stairs to the Gryffindor Common room.

I smiled at Dobby as he opened the door to the common room, I smiled at Harry and Ron who hand their heads in books revising for our exams tomorrow. I climbed up the stairs to my dorm and fell on to Hermione's bed.  
"So how was it?" Hermione asked as she sat on her bed as she took down my hair from it's knotted up do.

I smiled," It was everything a dream date could be."

 **A/N  
** **I hope you enjoyed that Chapter, I would like to point out that when it comes to dates and what not I'm only going on what friends and fanfics say as up to now I've never been on a date so I've done the best I can.**  
 **Please keep up with the comments as I love the feed back you're giving so far, if you see any errors please add that into your comments as even if I read it I end up adding in words that aren't there.  
Keep Calm and review, favourate and follow.**


	38. Dramatic OWLs (Slightly edited)

**A/N**

 **Well if it wasn't obvious by this update, my mocks are pretty much over so I can go back to this for a while until school starts up again in August the only thing that will stop me writing now is homework for English or something else that isn't in the foreseeable future.**

 **Chapter Eighteen ( or thirty eight depending on how your counting.) Dramatic O.**

" Hang on, so on that map," I said pointing to the map on harry's lap," you saw a old man in the same room as your brother and said nothing."

George nodded

"Yep," Fred said popping the 'p".

I smiled," Why?"

"The same reason you have to go to your exams probably." George smirked.

I gasped," Sugar Plum Fairies."

Seamus rolled his eyes," just swear saves people trying to guess what your saying."

Neville came down with a letter in his hand," From that guy Liam from the Caribbean Islands."

I opened my mouth then closed it before I took the letter and put it into my bag.

"I have exams to get to."

I smiled once before i ran out of the common room. Shoes clicked on the ground as I walked down the stairs with my bag on my shoulder Umbridge gave me a sickly smile as I passed her on the way to my Charms exams then my tie become tighter on my neck and my trousers become looser. I turned around and glared at before taking out my and changing my uniform back to what it was before I sprinted down the moving staircases.

"Hello Stranger."

I turned and smiled," Jess, is that you?"

She nodded," Got my hair dyed and what not but it's still me. Hows that Romantic tension between you and Mr I'm-all-that-Malfoy?"

I looked over at him then back at Jess," I have no idea what your talking about."

"Oh come off it, it was obvious even back then." Jess smiled," I mean he looks at you like the only person in the room."

"Is it that obvious?" I asked.

She smiled," no, but it is now."

"Your good." I smirked," but who said it will ever happen?"

She Smirked," Now that would be telling."

I smiled then took the letter out from my bag and broke the envelope.

Dear Theresa,

I know it has been almost a year since I met you and I was wondering if you wanted to catch a meal or something. You may have a boyfriend where you are now and I am sorry if this an inconvenience and he is a lucky guy if you do.

Your an amazing girl Tessa and I hope you take me up on that offer because believe it or not i know more than you think.

Liam.

I quickly ripped up the letter and stuffed it deep into my pockets just as Draco started walking up to me. He took me by the arm and dragged my behind a wall, and checked that no one was coming down the corridor.

"What did you tell them?" I asked wrapping my arms around his neck.

I smirked," I think the line was 'be just a sec boys need to talk to the tutor.' so yeah."

"Tutor, jee that is taking a step back and a half." I said pursing my lips.

Draco put his arms around my waist," Well you are a Gryffindor after all, what would dear old Grandma say to this."

"I think she would either A. smack you around the face or B. say that it's your families fault that my own parents don't know who I am and the C. She may just want me to be happy so its twenty five percent chance." I kissed his cheek," Deal with it oh and by the way if you get any mail from a guy named Liam rip it and burn it."

I went to walk away but Draco took my hand," Who's Liam?"

"I met him on holiday in the Caribbean, I don't know much about him I only had two convosations with him and one was to tell him to f-off your in the way of drawing." I smiled," The second time was just a friendly convocation at a beach party."

"What's his sername?" Draco asked," Just being curious."

I smiled,"Liam St. Claire."

Draco kissed my forehead," We better go or they are going to think I've beaten you up in a corridor some where."

"Oh yes because that would be there first guess because I think it would be that I beat up up and left you in a corridor." I smirked as I left to join my friends giving him a little wave in the process.

There was that horrid giggle from Umbridge as she walked through the crowds and stopped in front of the Great Halls doors.

"Now just like your other O. you need to be quite and to make sure you are eight inches away from the opposing gender." Umbridge smiled," There are four columns of chairs and you are needed to sit in houses so Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ranvenclaw in that order."

The doors opened and she turned on her little pathetic heels and strutted up the isle to Dumbledore's chair at the top of the room. I sat near the back, Jess on one side, Hermione in front and Mr Malfoy on my other side giving me that ridiculous distracting smirk.

The test papers where given out and we all looked at Umbridge who wrote on the black board, the time and then when the exam finishes.

"You may begin." With that the pendulum started to swing and I wrote my name on the top of the paper.

With a careful look at the time every four questions I was finished by five thirty so from the corner of my eye, I watched Draco with his adorable look on his face as he was scribbling down the answers to the paper. I would never tell him that he looked adorable because that would deflate his ego and then he would like one of those moody muggle teens who had been given a curfew by their mums.

From outside the hall there was the sound of loud bangs and crashes, we looked in the direction of the door but I was too busy looking at Umbridge's as the strutted up the isle and opened the door and stood there. The sound of wizzing made me smile as from outside the hall a firework swirled around then exploded into blue light which in tern went off and exploded into a larger firework with a much louder bang. The next thing that followed was Fred and George Weasley on brooms and as they flew in the papers on our desks went up and their laughs and our cheers filled the space.

More fireworks followed, little ones that went off in our faces to large sprays of colour which lit up the sky. The Smoke was thick but not enough that you couldn't see anything.

Next to Hermione I stood there with a smile as one firework burned the top of Goyle's nose and the other hit Crabbe on the backside which made his jump twenty yards. The last one targeted at the trio was at Draco, the firework left an image of his face looking very scared and shocked.

The Minuite Flinch ran in with a mop I felt some one bad for him as no way a mop would even begin to clean this mess up and that was a fact for itself. Umbridge's face shown shock as she watched all her hard work go down the drain in seconds, its such a shame that it happened... not!

The Twin's last firework they set off formed the shape of a dragon, It's yellow eyes set it's course on Umbridge as it dived down into the isle and chanced after her. It was funny as she ran and I had to take the piss I mean come on her running really needed to improve as if you really wanted to get away you would try a little harder than damsel in distress running as that's what it looked like.

Just outside the doors of the great hall, the jaws of the dragon snapped shut and dispersed into hundreds of little fireworks which attacked the wall of 'educational degrees.' The sound of smashing glass explosions faded then came the beautiful sound of the frames falling from the walls. Fred and George then flew out of the hall leaving a very shocked Umbridge to almost get trampled on as we ran out from the hall.

I jumped on to Dean's back as he ran out the hall and into the yard, I clapped and cheered with the others, even Professor Flitwick was happy as he did a mini fist pump put looked around to make sure no one was looking, but that happiness didn't last as long as we had hope it to,. When Harry fell to the floor, I slide of Dean's back and fell to his side with Hermione. I shouted his name and I was really tempted to hit him around the face to snap him out of it but I second myself out of it.

"Sirius!" Harry Blurted out," He's got Sirius."

"Get Ron." I told Hermione as I helped Harry up.

The Four of us battled our way out of the crowds and back into the school, and up the flights of moving stairs.

"Harry, are you sure?" Hermione asked as we ran behind him.

Harry Stopped so the stairs would turn and stop moving"I saw it. It's just like with Mr. Weasley.

It's the door I've been dreaming about. I couldn't remember where I'd seen it before. Sirius said Voldemort was after something. Something he didn't have the last time, in the Department of Mysteries."

"Harry, please, just listen." I spoke up," What if Voldemort meant for you to see this? What if he's only hurting Sirius because he's trying to get to you? They did it with my Gran and Uncle Charles that they put us in hiding only for it to happen years later."

Harry terned to look at me," What if he is? I'm supposed to just let him die? We have a chance so that the same thing doesn't 's the only family I've got left."

Ron nodded," What do we do?"

Harry smiled," We'll have to use the Floo Network."

"Umbridge has the chimneys under surveillance." Hermione pointed out.

I smirked," Not all of them. There is a chimney in her office that no one goes into."

"How do you know that?" Hermione asked me as we ran up to the DADA classroom

" just guess." i said as the realization hit her like a tonne of bricks. " I think we need to change first before the rescue mission."

They looked at me as we stopped off at our Dorms and changed into something that didn't show the world we where escaping from our school I smiled at Dean and Seamus as I ran down a flight of stairs with the others.

We stood outside the Devil's classroom and we looled at Harry.

"It's your plan." I smiled sweetly.

Harry shuck his head," you know Tess i do wonder some days if you where sorted into the right house."

"Your not the only one." i said under my breathe.

Harry took his wand out from his robes and pointed it at the door" Alohomora.'

When the latch flipped a smile spread on my face," Remember all those years ago when you guys didn't know that spell and we where running from a cat with red eyes."

Ron smiled," looking back at it now it was pretty funny that we where scared at what a cat could do compaired to Peeves the ghost that scares first years and makes detention of cleaning out the trophe room really hard."

Hermione shuck her head," don't ask, it was something that Harry did because his ego was to big for his 4,7" hight."

Harry looked back at us from the fire place," i was not 4,7" back then anyways Alert the Order if you can."

" Are you mental?" Ron asked,"We're going with you."

" It's too dangerous." Harry objected

Hermione sighed,"When are you going to get it into your head? We're in this together."

"That you are!" A Very flustered Delores Jane Umbridge shouted her usually permed hair in a mess abd her devilish pink clothes where scattered in burns

I was once again dragged up by Draco who didn't hold on to me that tightly. I creased my eyebrows and looked at Hermione.

"Did you just quote High School Musical?" i asked.

She looked at me," Tessa."

"Yes?" i smiled.

She smirked," Shut up."

 **A/N**

 **I'm going to apologize now for the references that have been placed in my story that have been out out time such as for technology and what not i have done research into that before writing this.**

 **Please keep up the reviews as you guys are amazing and I hope your summer has started off with a blast... And i don't mean rain 'cause so far the weekend where I'm from has been nothing but rain.**

 **Keep clam and review, favouriteand follow.**


	39. Escaping the Toad

**A/N  
Exams almost over! I have a little happy dance in my head at the moment as I only have three left, so for the bottom of this chapter the outfit is on my polyvore account and it's labeled 'Day out in the town.'  
Enjoy**

 **Chapter Nineteen ( or Thirty Nine depending on how your counting) Escaping the toad.**

Umbridge had a crazed look about her as she controlled a set of ropes to tie Harry to a chair. I looked over to my right to see a horde of Weasley Wizard Wheezes and smirked, what an idiot. Who keeps a stash of very useful in events like this sweets just sitting there in the corner of the room? Umbridge Probably.  
"Caught this one trying to help the Weasley girl." A slytherin barged in dragging my brother and Ginny in front of them.  
In the whole situation Draco has been my my side fondly enough and for most of it I have been leaning on his chest only because he was in the way off the wall nothing more nothing less. Plus the wall was bright pink and could eat me alive and most of all i tried not to make eye contact with the cats and i did feel bad I had left mine with Chloe and Lavender.  
Umbridge went very close into Harry's face and I really want to know if her breath was a pink as her Wicked Witch of the West shoes... Funny really cause we're in the west and she's a wicked witch; it works in my head.  
"You were going to Dumbledore, weren't you?" she asks Harry with a sickly smile.  
Harry shuck his head," No."  
"Liar." Umbridge accused then smacked his around the face. I would've ran to him but Draco was holding me back.  
"Don't she will hurt you more than him. In her blood purity mind your a traitor and Harry... well Harry is the ring leader in this whole fanasco." Draco said quietly.  
I scoffed," big words there. You sure your tiny little mind can take."  
"Positive." he smirked.

Snape glided in to the room straight faced as if he din't care what was happening and then behind him stood Victoria who looked really bored and was finding her nails very interesting indeed.

"You sent for us, headmistress?" He drawled.

Umbridge stood straight," Snape, yes. The time has come for answers, whether he wants to give them to me or not. Have you brought the Veritaserum?"

Snape looked at her with an annoyed expression," I'm afraid you've used up all my stores interrogating students. The last of it on Miss Chang."

The seven of us shared a look, ever since the event of Cho ratting us out on Umbridge wasn't exactly what we thought. I did feel sorry for Harry because he really did like the Ravenclaw Seeker even though we all thought she got over Cedric's death a little too quickly.

"Unless you wish to poison him  
And I assure you, I would have  
the greatest sympathy if you did. I cannot help you." Snape drawled on.  
Victoria scoffed and shuck head and flagged the two teachers in the room and passed it off as a sweet smile as she sat on the side looking at her nails.  
" you do know i'm suppose to be having lunch with Fleur Delacour and now I'm late." Victoria said like nothing was ever said.

"He's got Padfoot. He's got Padfoot at the place where it's hidden." Harry said and Victoria's bored expression changed but went back to normal so Umbridge wouldn't notice.

Umbridge looked between the two,of them "Where what is hidden? What is he talking about, Snape? Miss Scamander?"  
"No idea." Snape drawled and Victoria nodded before she glided out the room after Snape.  
Umbridge took a breath"Very well. You give me no choice, Potter. As this is an issue of Ministry security you leave me with no alternative. The Cruciatus Curse ought to loosen your tongue."

"That's illegal," I said pulling against the very tight grip of Draco Malfoy," I mean come on no alternatives I'm sure I can think of a few like a fair trial and what not, you as the Ministry keep telling us never to go down to that level of cruelty and here you are doing in in front of the most powerful families in the Wizarding world. What does that show us of our ministry?"

Umbridge gave me a sly smile," What Cornelius doesn't know won't hurt him."

"Tell her, Harry!" Hermione quickly blurted out before Umbridge spoke that spell

Umbridge looked at her."Tell me what?"

Hermione took a breath," Well, if you won't tell her where it is I will."

"Hermione don't we promised not to." I said playing along I have no idea what she was on about but oh well, she'll probably tell me when Lavender and Chloe as laughing about the hottest boys in school or something.

"Where what is?" Umbridge pressed

Hermione looked at all of us then into the beadle eyes of Professor Umbridge,"Dumbledore's secret weapon."

Umbridge untied Harry from the chair and grabbed Hermione by her upper arm before dragging them both out of the room.  
"So... Who's hungry?" Ron asked after a while.  
I smiled," do you ever stop thinking about your stomach?"  
Ron shrugged," no idea but they're over there if you wondering."  
Crabbe and Goyle smiled to each other as they started eating the skiving snack boxes.  
"Can I please have one?" Ron asked as he retrieved our wands and threw them to me and I passed them to Neville.

Crabbe looked at him," Bugger of Weasel get your own."

With a smile on my lips I walked over to Draco.  
" don't eat the sweets, your not ending up in the hospital Wing because we all know that that's my job so you better make this realistic." I smiled  
He smirked back," You actually sound like you care."  
"What made you think I didn't. I am sorry Darlin' truly. Today wasn't the day to wear a skirt" I said feeling a little bad for what i was going to do but in a way he did kinda deserve it.  
He creased his eyebrows," Sorry for what?"  
I turned to leave then elbowed him in the nose and a dreadful crack echoes through the room.  
" I said i was sorry." i smiled sweetly.  
I looked at me with a smile," yeah My father will... Not hear about this."  
I ran out of the office and jumped over the balcony and landed on one of the desks. As some students and staff (just Flinch actually when you think about it) where on the side of Umbridge i got a piggy back ride from Neville. When we neared the entrance to the bridge I slipped off my brothers back and ran down the very sturdy bridge, we where half way down and I smiled as I saw Harry and Hermione

"How'd you get away?" Hermione asked s she stopped running  
Ginny smiled,"Puking Pastilles. It wasn't pretty."  
"Told them I was hungry, wanted some sweets. They told me to bugger off and ate the lot themselves." Ron told her as he passed back her wand  
Hermione looked impressed and smiled,"That was clever, Ron.  
Ron shrugged with a smirk on his face,"Has been known to happen.  
"It was brilliant." Neville exclaimed,"So how are we getting to London?"  
Harry looked at us,"Look, it's not that I don't appreciate everything you've done, all of you but I've got you into enough trouble as it is."

I scoffed," I elbowed Draco bloody Malfoy in the face I think I'm already six foot in shit."

Neville nodded ad put an arm over my shoulders," Dumbledore's Army's supposed to be about doing something real. Or was that all just words to you?"

Ron looked at Harry," Maybe you don't have to do this all by yourself, mate."

"So how are we going to get to London?" Harry asked

Luna gave us a dreamy smile,"We fly, of course."

She lead us to a clearing in the forbidden forest where there was noting for miles around. I looked at Hermione who shrugged as I crossed my arms over my chest.  
Right before my eyes out came very boney looking horses.  
"They're called Thestrals," Luna said dreamy," Normally they can only be seen by people who have seen death but sometimes they can be seen by others when they are feeling lonely."

Luna showed us the correct way to get onto the Thestrals without harming it. I hung on Neville for dear life as the Thestrals took of and flew across the setting sun sky.  
"Eye spy with my little eye," i sung," something beginning with L."  
Hermione looked at me," lake?"  
I shuck my head.  
Neville looked at me," lights?"  
I shuck my head.  
"Luna?" Ginny asked.  
I shuck my head," sorry Luna."  
" just tell us!" Harry yelled from the front.  
I smiled," Like you care what the answer is."  
Ron creased his eye brows," i thought the concept of the game is that you can see it."  
" I can see it," i say," i can see that no one here really care about the answer because no one really wants to play."  
Hermione looked at me," that's actually pretty logical but really out of context."  
I smirked as the hours ticked by for the journey from Scotland to London. As we kept flying dusk soon turned to night as we passed over the lovely town of St. Alburns. I've been once with Gran it was extremely beautiful to draw in summer.  
Harry guided us to a street in central London where a single red phone box stood.  
" anyone have an change?" Harry asked.  
We all looked at Hermione who in tern sighed and passed over her purse to Harry.  
"What now Governor?" i asked.  
Harry looked at us," we go in one three and two twos and Hermione I will pay you back.  
She scoffed," you better."  
Harry went down with Hermione because if there where any Death Eaters Hermione is more skilled then anyone here.  
Neville, Ron and I went next with me on Neville's back because of Space.  
Ron inserted the money the typed in ' 62442' which spelled Magic in numerals.  
The floor started moving down and came out in the middle of a huge corridor of fireplaces.  
We waited for Luna and Ginny to join us and when the telephone box went back up we looked at Harry.  
"Time to go on a unexpected Journey again only to maybe killed by Smaug." i nodded," Great."  
Hermione smiled," stop being so nervous."  
I looked at her," I'm not Nervous."  
Neville nodded as we walked into one of the elevators," you quote things when your nervous."

We stood there waiting for the lift to go but every one except for me ended up having to grab the handles in the ceiling.  
"I hate being only 5 foot 5" it's an awkward height to be at." I say gripping tightly on to Ginny.  
Hermione looked at me," yeah but if you where too tall you would moan about that and all."  
I shrugged my shoulders," maybe."

The lift stopped and the gate opened to corridors decorated in bottle green tiles.  
"Department of Mysteries."

 **A/N  
** **Hope you enjoy it, next chapter is Titled ' You can't be Sirius' just because why not. So not long now until I start my favourite Harry Potter Book/Film the Half blood prince I think It's about two or so Chapters away but you know future plans and what not.  
** **Keep calm and Review, Favourite and Follow.**


	40. You Can't Be Sirius

**A/N  
Hey, not much to say other than enjoy this chapter and the outfit is a carry on from the last chapter. If you don't already know, I've taken out Tessa getting her Tattoos in year four to Year five because of the law other than that nothing much has changed.  
Enjoy  
Chapter twenty ( or forty depending on how you're counting this) You can't be Sirius!**

"This is it." Harry breathed and because no one was on the Gryffindor quiddich team I just replayed the speech in my head as we walked down to the single

I waled passed Luna who held the door open as I whispered 'thank you' before I took in the full view of the room. It was lit in a dimly blue light as hundreds upon hundreds of glass balls and each one had a little label with a loopy name in black warn ink. When the Door snapped closed I couldn't help the feeling that we where being watched and I really wished it one one of Umbridge's cats which made me think of Cas and how much I haven't seen her this year much.

"This is it." Harry said as he started walking down the walk way," Ninety-two. Ninety-three. Ninety-four. Ninety-five."

He stood there for a moment then looked at us as we walked up next to us," He should be here."

"Harry," Neville said to get his attention as he pointed at a Globe, as Harry walked back to us," It's got your name on it."

Harry looked reluctant at first but took the Globe in his hand and for some reason Professor Trelawny's voice rang out," The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. And the Dark Lord shall mark him as his equal but he shall have power the Dark Lord knows not. For neither can live while the other survives.-"

I looked down the west Corridor as Hermione took the North, Neville and Luna East with Harry and Ron and Ginny had south.

Hermione tapped my shoulder and I turned to see what she was looking at, from a distance you would see a shadow get closer to us until it shaped the form of a man in a mask walking to us.

"Harry!" Hermione called getting his attention off the Globe which now sat in his hand.

Harry held his wand high so he could get a glimpse of the man,"Where's Sirius?"

" You know, you really should learn to tell the difference between dreams," The man waved his wand over the mask and his true face was shown as Draco's father," and reality. You saw only what the Dark Lord wanted you to see. Now, hand me the prophecy."

Harry looked at him directly in the eye,"If you do anything to us, I'll break it."

The cackle of the woman I hated the most filled the silence," He knows how to play. Itty, bitty baby. Potter."

"Bellatrix Lestrange." My brother said in shock

She smirked as she leaned on Mr Malfoy's"Neville and Tessa Longbottom, is it? How's Mum and Dad? maybe the scaring, sorry about that."

"Better, now they're about to be avenged." Neville said with a sudden confidence as we both raised our wands but where stopped by Harry and Hermione so we couldn't go any further.

"Now, let's everybody just calm down shall we?" Mr Malfoy said as he gentle lowered the wand of Bellatrix as we lowered ours," All we want is that prophecy. "

" And for your not sorry." I said as I raised my wand to the other Death Eathers that where emerging from the shadows.

Harry looked at the Globe in his hands,"Why did Voldemort need me to come and get this?"  
"You dare speak his name?" Bellatrix snapped," You filthy half-blood!  
"It's all right. He's just a curious lad, aren't you?" Mr Malfoy said looking directly at Harry," Prophecies can only be retrieved by those about whom they are made. Which is lucky for you, really."  
I scoffed," how is that lucky, most of the time they come in riddles that will play with your mind and send you in to insanity."  
Mr Malfoy turned to look at me then back at Harry," Yes thank you for that but haven't you always wondered what was the reason for the connection between you and the Dark Lord? Why he was unable to kill you when you were just an infant? Don't you want to know the secret of your scar? All the answers are there, Potter, in your hand. All you have to do is give it to I can show you everything."  
The look on Harry's face showed a battle between the part if him that wanted to know and then other that didn't want Voldy-moldy knowing the prophecy.  
"I've waited fourteen years." Harry muttered.  
"I know." Mr Malfoy said in fake remorse  
Harry looked up."I guess I can wait a little longer. Now!"  
I looked at. one of the death eaters and he or she shot back as the seven of us ran through the shelves of orbs but stopped abruptly as waterfall of black smoke blocked our way. The black smoke took the form of Lucius Malfoy holding out his hand with a look on his face as if he was smelling shit, which he probably way because this hole situation was bull.

I ran with Neville through the shelves until I was punched in the face, I had a metallic taste in my mouth and was even worse then Uncle Charlie's cooking over Summer.  
"Petrificus Totalus." Neville shouted and the Death eater fell stiff on his back.

"Well done Neville." Luna said as she gave me a hand up and we ran in the direction that we may have possibly came into.

Checking behind me I raised my wand to the sky," Lumos."

A little ball of light hovered in the sky over where the others where and we followed, Hermione gave out a little scream as I ran into her by mistake and the little light went out. On the West corridor was a death eater in all it's black smoke horribleness.

Ginny step forward," Reducto."

I let out a breath as the Death Eater shot backward and into the abyss of the Department of Mysteries. From the ripples of the spell, glass orbs started falling as the shelves fell like dominoes.  
"Get back to the door!" Harry shouted.

Neville grabbed Luna's hand as they ran behind us, the sound of glass breaking and shelves smashing to the floor over come anything that was possibly going on, I made the mistake of looking up and a shard of glass caught my shoulder as she glass rained down

I could hear my heart beating as the glass started shattering by my feet. We turned the corner and I was happy to say the door was right there, I put my foot through the door and expected a floor but I started falling instead.

I screamed but at the velocity we where falling it was taken straight from my mouth, I quickly closed my eyes so I didn't see the thing that could kill me. When it didn't come I opened my eyes and saw I was hovering gently before dropping so the impact wasn't as great as it could've been. I rolled on to my back and smiled as Hermione help me up, I checked myself over and saw I had cuts spreading over my legs but I guess the adrenaline was stopping me feel it.

"Department of Mysteries. They got that bit right, didn't they?" Ron said as he brushed down his trousers.

"The voices." Harry stated as he walked up the hill in the center," Can you tell what they're saying?"

I looked at the empty arch and looked at the others who looked as confused as me, all it was was a dodgy looking arch sitting in a very dodgy place.

I looked at him,"There aren't any voices, Harry. Let's just get out of here."

"I hear them too." Luna said walking behind him.

Hermione stood next to me,"Harry, it's just an empty archway. Please, Harry."

"Get behind me!" Harry shouted as he raised his wand to where the door was.

Black smoke rained down on us and there was nothing we could do to fight them off as it's hard to fight an enemy you can't see. I was taken off my feet then was forced to stand on a boulder with the point of a wand jabbed into my jaw.

"Did you actually believe or were you truly naive enough to think that children stood a chance against us? I'll make this simple for you, Potter. Give me the prophecy now or watch your friends die" Mr Malfoy

Harry Pursed, and I pulled against the Death Eater but was in vain as he smacked me around the face.  
"Don't give it to him, Harry." Neville shouted, but was shush by Bellatrix with her wand at his throat.

Harry sighed and passed Mr Malfoy the Orb and the glow left the crystal.

From behind Mr Malfoy there was a blinding white lights as it took the form of a well dressed man with raven black hair. Mr Malfoy turned and he smirked faded from his face.

"Get away from my godson." The man, who was recognized as Sirius, said before punching Mr Malfoy in the face.

The crystal slipping from Mr Malfoy's grasp and shattering on the stones and dread set in as White smoke filled the area. With Lucius failing You-Know-who Draco's fate is sealed and there is nothing I or anyone can do about it.

Victoria took my hand and helped me down from the rock giving me a smile she blocked an incoming spell. I pressed my back against one of the rocks as the sound of spells rebounding off the walls, I twirled my wand once before I shot 'Stupefy' at a Death Eater flying above my head. Behind me Remus Lupin took out the Death Eater who had held me captive for less that a Minuit. Victoria kicked Goyle's dad in the face then disarmed him before she fixed her outfit and knocked Crabbe out with a simple knock out charm.

I smiled as I watched as Sirius with his flourishing style disarmed Lucius Malfoy to a point of Surrender then was shot back with Sirius's last blow.

Sirius Smile with a life and laughter that from the time I had met him through a fire and in my third year he looked more alive then ever. Red sparks hit his chest and he stumbled into the arch way, that life and laughter still hadn't died on his features but she shock was clearly there as he faded and disappeared and I could see the veil that was in the gap in the arch.

I stood with Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Ron and Victoria as Harry collapsed in grief, Victoria whipped her eyes and her eyes shone with grief and a quiver to her lips. Harry Ran off after Bellatrix leaving us to go over the event that has just occurred.

"Vic, you ok?" I asked.

She gave me a smile," Back in the day, my father was friends with him and When my father died Sirius was the father I never had, before all this happening .I remember when Sirius, James and Lilly looked after me until I was taken to live with my father's family in America only to come back in my second year. He man taught me how to walk and count, and when I was aloud to visit I could see the life slowly leave him even though he tried to make it seem like he was ok, as I got older I saw through it all."

I gave Victoria a small hug," He wouldn't want to see what's to come, he's already fought in one war I don't think he could've made it this time."

She nods," I know, did you know he kept a diary and I read it and I felt the pain he did and as much as I love him as the man who started everything in my gut I know he wouldn't be able to handle the grief. Go, we've got this one all wrapped up."

Hermione took my hand as we chased after Harry in the entrance hall off the Ministry.

Harry was on the sand covered floor with Dumbledore crouching next to him, Ginny grabbed my hand as Harry battled a demon within. His movements where ridged and snake until he stopped and looked at us.  
"Tessa, do something." Ron said looking at me," make him think of something positive."

I nodded," I'll try."

I closed my eyes and thought of every positive event I could thing of that involved me, Ron and Hermione then Neville, Ginny, Luna and the rest of the D.A then finally what memories he had of Sirius.

Everything stopped, just for a moment but Cornelius Fudge and Percy Weasley now stood with us with the rest of the Ministry high workers looking at us all in shock.  
"He's back!" Fudge gasped.

I rolled my eyes," we have been trying to tell you."

Hermione elbowed me in the ribs as Neville put his arm over my shoulders bring me into a hug.  
"Go back to the school, Harry will join you after the medi-witches have been." Dumbledore told us," Miss Scamander?"

"Yes." Victoria's voice rang from behind us.

He smiled," if I remember correctly your apparition skills out did your class so if you would drop your class to the hospital wing."

"It would be an honor," She smiled," Long side apparition was always my favourite."

We stood in a line and then it felt like my body was being forced through a mouse hole in the wall of the streaking shack with all my cells ripping and reforming until it stopped and Madam Pomfrey pushed us all towards a set of beds as all our cuts where healed put stitches where give out of the cut was too deep and would be a hassle to fix by magic.

When my scraps where healed up and my shoulder had the stitches put in I went to sit on my brother bed.

"I'm going to tell you something and you won't say a word until I've finished." I said and he nodded," Remember when you joked about me dating Draco Malfoy and you would be fine about it because he's better than some and you believe that I see the goodness is most people."

He nods.

"Well, since Christmas I've been hanging out with him and -"

Neville stopped me and my heart pounded in my chest.  
"God sake Tes, I couldn't give a damn who you date like you don't with me. All I bloody care about if if your safe and happy." He kissed my forehead," Mum and dad would think the same. But if he hurts you I have a plant or two in mind that may cause him some damage."

Wrapping my arms around him I smiled," love you Nev-Nev."

He laughed," Love you too Tessy-Wessy."

 **A/N**  
 **I hope you liked how I ended this chapter, Next chapter will be mostly filler as it's the end of this year.  
Thank you for your reviews and I would love to hear more.  
Keep Calm and Review, Favourite and follow. **


	41. Good-Bye Dolores

**A/N  
Last Chapter in this year tell I get to The Half Blood prince. The Final Outfit in this is 'Out In Summer' I hope you enjoy this last Chapter in Year five.**

 **Chapter Twenty one ( or forty one depending on how you're counting this) Good-bye Delores.**

Writers from the Daily Profit stood outside the school as Umbridge stood at the gates looking defeated. The D.A stood behind her with with smirks in our faces and I placed the last of her pink items on the door step with help from Seamus. She had boxes of pink cat plates and I laughed as Cas stood by my feet and looked at Umbridge like she did if she ate food she didn't like.

The headline was 'Umbridge under investigation.' and the investigators where asking everyone in the D.A and Inquisitorial Squad for information.

The news of You-know-who spread around and soon people where coming up to us going on about 'Oh my Gosh we believed you from the start.' when it was very clear they didn't. The Daily Prophet did an article titled 'You-know-who returned.' in big block letters so it was really hard to miss.

The last thing that was happening was Dumbledore was reinstated as Headmaster and I got my cake back.

The banners where put up again and slowly so where the paintings. The pink speakers where taken down and I was happy that her voice didn't follow me around. McGonnagall said our results would come in the post because of recent events no one has had time to mark them.

I smiled with Hermione as I packed my things back up but let the odd thing here such as the photo books and my quilt that lay over the red duvets.

Cas fell asleep on a pile of t-shirts with her head sticking out from one of the sleeves, I moved her into her little cat bed and packed all my clothes but one outfit for tomorrow.

We waited with Ron in the common room for a while as I braided and unbranded Hermione's bushy hair and Harry still hasn't come down from his dorm.

"Ron go check on him." I said finishing the braid in Hermione's hair.  
We stood by the portrait door as Ron came down with a sad smile and shuck his head tell us that Harry wasn't going to join us right now.  
" he said he might be down later." he said and we joined the others.  
I jumped on to Neville's back as we endeared the great hall with laughter filling the room, no one really knowing what happened but the seven of us and the Inquisitorial squad that was this morning disbanded.  
I took a seat next to my brother and Hermione but in front of Draco on the other table and I already saw the difference, whatever was to come wasn't going to be good on him.  
I looked at Christina as she pulled of a fake happy smile before she went back to playing with her potatoes. The room was decorated in green with snake banners because Umbridge kept on adding points randomly to anyone in her little group and taking them off everyone else.

Mcgonagall hit her glass with a knife as Dumbledore stood from his chair," What a unique year-"

"Here, Here" The twins call and raised their glasses.

Dumbledore smiled," and the score stand thus,Hufflepuff with 250, Ravenclaw with 279, Gryffindor with 281 and Slytherin with 450. Slytherin win the House cup."

They where all in cheers but I couldn't care less with three slices of my so much missed cake.  
Draco looked at me with a raised eyebrow,'really' he mouthed and I just nodded taking a bite of Profiterole. Urquhart looked at Angelina with a smirk as not only did Slytherin win the house cup but also the bloody Quiddich cup. Damn you Umbridge.

I had a mini food fight with the twins with some cheesecake before, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Harry, Seamus, Dean and myself went back up to our dorms.

"Meet you in a sec." I say as me and Hermione went to our dorms.  
Changing out of my robes, I put on a pair of pyjama shorts and a cropped t-shirt then a fluffy grey and white knee length dressing gown. We joined the boys as the door and I jumped on to Neville's back as he carried me up the stairs so the stairs didn't disappear like they normally did when the opposite gender tried to walk in. Hermione ended up getting a lift from Ron.

Neville dropped me on his bed, we sat in a circle and hair voice changing sweets as the moon smiled down at us.

I rested my head on my brothers shoulders as I gently fell asleep, then a realized something very important and it was almost life threatening. This bed wasn't as soft as mine.

-HPOOTP-

With all the trunks packed up on the back of the open top carriages, I sat next to Neville and Hermione as we talked and Neville fed is cacti again. Harry was looking a little better as he talked with Ron and Ginny but mostly Ginny because Ron was stuffing his face. Cas was happy clawing a feather bower on a stick which was really cute.

Neville helped me down as I fixed my bag and the train workers loaded up the luggage onto the back compartment.

"I've been thinking about something Dumbledore said to me." Harry said as we walked down the dirt road to the train station.

Hermione smiled," what's that?"

"That even though we've got a fight ahead of us we've got one thing that Voldemort doesn't have." Harry Says looking at us.

I smiled," A nose. Fashion scene. Friends. Make-up."

Harry smiled," Something worth fighting for."

I nodded," I would fight for my nose too I mean, I've been told it's one of my best features next to my amazing quiddich skills and my clothes and my eyes."

Neville smiled," Family should be there too."

I nodded as we walked on to the platform," Yes it should be."

Dean found us a compartment near the back as it was the only one's free, Cas was curled up in my arms tiered from clawing the feather bower. I was laughing with Hermione and walked into the back of someone.

"Watch where your going Longbottom." Pansy sneered," For a Chaser she's not very good on her feet is she Drakey-poo."

I smirked," Well, at least I have standers unlike Drakey-poo here."

"Wow, really," He said as he stroked Cas's sleeping head dropping something in my hand.

"Draco."

He smirked," What Blaise?"

"Got us a place, you coming or do you need a moment." He called.

I nodded at Hermione to keep going and when she left I kept my glare heavy on his.

"Why so cold Longbottom?" He asked," you know if brains where gold you would be the richest person here next to your friend Granger."

I nodded," Yeah but friends where loyal then who knows."

He smiled," Yeah, out of all of them, Blaise is the most loyal and a true friend the others are either scared of my family or are in it just to see if arranged Marriages work out for them."

My smile fell," Your folks still do that?"

"Yeah, even though I already love another." He said," See you later Longbottom."

My heart sank in my chest, he loved another. Was he telling me he loved someone else or was he still in the topic of arranged marriages. As I walked back to my freinds, I sat down with a smile and I stared out the windows.

Maybe there was no hope for us, for all I know he's been paired up with another and it won't last long. Putting Cas on my lap I unfolded the paper in my hand and my heart dropped with a huge forced to the pit of my stomach.

 _We need to talk._

"Exsuse me." I said to them as I made my way out of the compartment.

I walked to the fair end of the compartment to the luggage cart and sat leaning on the many trunks with my chin sitting on my knees.

"Long time no see." Draco sat down in front of me.

I gave him a sad smile smiled," Yeah."

"Over the summer, you need to know what I'm doing isn't because I want to. It's because I want to see you safe. The pain you feel, I feel and I hate it."

"You hate caring?" I question pursing my lips.

He took my face it his hands," No, I hate seeing you cry. I hate seeing you fall. I hate that I can't be there because of houses and family."

The pain in my chest went down a little.

"Anything he read in the papers about my family may not be true. I know this is a big ask but please come visit. I have a fireplace in my room, but please." Tears formed in his eyes.

I kissed him gently, " It takes a brave man to ask for him, it takes an even braver man to cry and it takes a genuine man to show how much he loves you."

"Who said that?" He asked.

I smiled," My mum."

crawling over to him, I sat on his lap and rested my head on his shoulder as I hugged him and his arms snaked around my waist.

"What else did your mum say when you visit her?" He asked.

I smiled," It's better to wait for love then to have had relationship after relationship of broken hearts. My dad was my mum's first love and they've lasted years even though they don't even know who they are."

"This is getting sad." Draco pointed out," Exploding snap?"

I lefted my head up," it is a bit but I am very comfortable."

"Who am I you pillow, I thought I was your boyfriend not your pillow." Draco laughed before realizing what he said," Well that's if you want me to be. I mean it doesn't matter if you don't I mean-"

I kissed him once before putting my forehead on his," Yes."

"yes what?"

I smiled," Yes I would like you to be my boyfriend but what if you get paired off and you leave me with out a fight."

He tucked a piece of hair behind my ear," If that would ever happen and in the future we are still together I would give everything up just to get some time with you and you never know the future is a complex thing."

I nodded and checked the time," We've been here for hours."

Standing up, I opened the door and watched the city get closer and closer with sun starting to rise from the hills. Draco wrapped his arms around me and put his chin on my shoulder.

"We should be going." He said," We both have to much to loose if anyone we don't want to know found out about this."

I nodded," You more than me it seems."

"I'll Owl you when I can Princess." He said.

"Same here, just don't get yourself killed by writing them."

He nods then kissed my head before sinking back into the shadows. I stayed for a while just watching the cities fly by before I shut the door and I went back to my compartment.

Hermione gave me a knowing look and I smiled as Neville rose and eyebrow before he put an arm over my shoulder.

it was 7:30am when we pulled into King Cross station, Cas stretched as she sat upon my bag as we all walked out of the compartment. I smiled at Draco as he walked out with Blaise Zabini, I took my trunk from Neville as we said our last good-byes to our friends when Dean passed me a blue covered book.

"For the last five years you've been giving me these, why?" I asked.

He smiled," My gran made loads so she would remember the times she had with her friends and even now when she flicks through the pages she smile... plus my sister makes the books as an excuse for not doing her homework,"

I laughed," Ok, I won't stop her then, have a nice summer tell Seamus that too."

He nods as he left the station with Seamus and his mum.

Gran smiled as she hugged both Neville and I before she hurried us into a fireplace and he took the floo powder.

She smiled," I'll see you there, I just need to talk with someone."

Neville put our bags in the fireplace as I hugged Cas close to my chest as I sat on my trunk.

"Blue cottage Nottingham." He said as the two of us and Cas was taken up in green fire.

When my stomach stopped twisting I smiled at the sight of out little farm cottage. We pulled the trunks out of the fire and piled all our dirty washing in front of the washing machine before we sat at the top of the stairs and played exploding Snap like we did five year ago with Cas eating and making a new friend from next door.

 **A/N  
** **So now I can say that we are in the sixth year :) Now I'm not sure what to do as I don't want to make this book too long that your now getting bored. I'm thinking if I do one chapter of her doing her summery stuff then open book three with some equally colorful title the all the dark themes will but under that one, what do you think to that?  
** **please leave you review/comment below.  
**  
 **Keep Calm and Review, Favourite and Follow**


	42. Summer Holidays

**A/N  
Hey Guys, **

**So a quick message before we get started on this, I'm putting years six and seven in another book called Green and Gold so you know equally colorful. This is because I don't want to books to get over to 100 chapters not because I don't want to it's because if they're long then it's going to drag on.**

 **Green and Gold should be up at some point so keep an eye out for that :)**

 **On other positive things. Q & A is still here for any questions against anything to do with this series of Tessa Longbottom, I really don't mind what it is so just message me about that.**

 **xxx**

 **For Tessa's clothes 'it's day at work' And I've had to change my user so now it creative-snow566 .  
Hope you enjoy the last chapter of Silver and Gold :)**

 **Chapter Twenty two (Or forty three depending on how your counting) Summer Holidays**

She gave me a smile. It was sorry smile, but I didn't mind. I took the sweet wrapper from my mum's hands and put it in the tin by her bed. As I did so, I looked at the paper, Harry and Dumbledore were on the front because of the events of a few weeks prior. The same week the the Twins Owled me to tell me I now had a job at their shop in Diagon Ally.

"Are you going anywhere this year dear?" She asked.

I shuck my head," No, gran thinks because of last time it's a terrible idea."

"I'm sorry to hear that, when you came back you had this lovely summer glow. It really did suit you." She smiled," What do you think Frank?"

"What?" He yelled," Speak up Alice your mumbling!"

I smiled.

"I said!" Mum shouted," Didn't Tessa look beautiful when she came back to see us!"

Dad gave us a hearty laugh," Aye, must have got that from her love, I look like a tomato after all that."

Mum nodded," He really does, even though our memory is completely fried we do remember somethings like our wedding, holding two babies, your gran nagging cause she did that a lot and my brother Charles doing goodness knows what. How is he, my brother?"

My smile faded as I took my mum's hand," Times are dark and the death eaters where following him."

"What Happened?" she asked

I took a breath," Fenrir Grayback tore his throat out."

My mother started to hyperventilate and dad came to her side and held her as she cried and screamed. Neville put an arm loosely over my shoulders.

"We should go and give you some space." Neville says to dad who nods.

He smiled at us," We are sorry that we can't remember you guys because I've never seen so much brotherly love towards his sister and I'm heart broken by the fact that we couldn't see you two grow up and become the people you are today."

Picking up my bag I put it on my shoulder as the two of us left the hospital and walked down the London Street. I linked my arm with his as we walked down the street with a smile.

"Well, I have a job to go to so I'll meet you at home." I smiled.

He nodded," Yeah, I'm surprised Gran hasn't told us we're not going back to Hogwarts this year."

"I wouldn't put it passed her." I smiled," Love you brother see you tonight."

I opened the door to the Leakey Cauldron and smiled at Tom who was cleaning out a tankard as I walked into the back. Twirling my wand from my jacket, I tapped the bricks in the order then watched them fold back into each other and smiled as I walked through. As it was only July that Ally was still empty but had the odd customer here for the odd thing.

I was going passed Olivanders when the familiar black smoke rained down and the shop exploded sending me flying backwards as glass shards covered the floor. In mere seconds, Fenrir Grayback and two other masked Death Eaters came out of the shop with Olivander with a bag over his head. I scrambled to get up as they merged into black smoke and flew off into the sky.

Fred ran over to me and took my hands in his before leading me into his shop, his customers now looking worried from the sounds and people coming in for cover.  
"Come with me." He said leading me through the crowds of people," Angie, just going to be out back."  
Angie smiled when she saw me but then saw the state of my hands," Ok, there i some left in the bathroom cupboard."

Fred led me into the back and sat me on a stool, from the cupboard he took out a little bottle and poped the cork.

"This may hurt." He said.

There was a laugh," Understatement of the century."

I smiled," Hey Georgey."

George held my shoulders as Fred poured the potion on my hands, it hurt as it pushed the little glass shards from my hands but only stung when it started closing the marks.

"That wasn't painful." I told them and they shrugged.

"What's life with out a little worry." George smiled," Your good at talking to people, so Customer support won't be too tricky."

I Stuck my tong out at them," Just be glad I like you two."

"Is this love?" Fred smirked," Cause I'm taken from that beauty over there."

George took my hand," And I have to say if this is a proposal it's a really shitty one."

I sighed," Boys, Sorry to say there is only one true love in my life and that's cake."

George gave me a look of fake shock," What would you boyfriend think, even your brother even us!"

"I have to say my love you my family and friends i huge, but I love cake." I smiled," And to think, I was going to buy you a drink."

The boys looked at me," Your amazing and we wouldn't judge it for a second. Your a great friend Tess."

I smiled," I know, nice joking around with you."  
"You too, It's always a pleasure my Lady." George smiled.

I walked out into the shop and smiled at Angelina and Katie, I sat of the counter with them as we flicked through 'Witch Weekly' until we just ended up laughing. One of the articles was on about some not so famous famous girl going on about if she had to choose between Draco Malfoy - the hottest Malfoy to date, Harry Potter - The boy who lived or Victor Krum- the Youngest Seeker she would go for Victor Krum. The reasons ' because he's a missunderstood creature, where as Malfoy has the charm and Potter has the cheek Krum has the aura of a gentle being. He's not brave, or strong or powerful he's just a little broken butterfly.'

"She does know she just insulted him to no end." Katie laughed," He's as broken as a butterfly who battled a dragon and swam for an hour and plays quiddich yeah such an innocent flower."

I smiled," Potter has Cheek, he had guts but I don't think he's ever said anything remotely Cheeky in his life."

Angelina smiled," on other news who was that first kiss of yours you told us about last year?"

"Draco Malfoy." I whispered.

Katie creased her eyebrows," What was that?"

"It was Draco Bloody Malfoy." I said a little louder.

Angelina nodded," Not bad, they guy as a huge ego and daddy issues but not a bad catch. He's still a dickhead though."

I laughed," So your not going to be like 'Piss off no friend of mine is dating that ferret'?"

Katie shuck her head," Nope, why would we besides you can judge people fine on your own. We'll just kick his rich ass if he hurts you."

I jumped down from the counter and smiled," It's like I have a little army of people saying that. How about if he hurts be I'll kick his ass myself."

Katie and Angelina laughed as we worked around the people and the reporters trying to understand why it happened and from a shop window where you have people chucking their guts up from puking pastilles it was a strange site to behold.

"Excuse me miss, how much is this?"

I turned and looked at the person behind me with a smile," five galleons."

He nods," I'm buys this for Mr Malfoy and I was wondering if you know what a Careful Princess is? He told me it was in this shop and look for a girl who looks like a radiant star."

I smiled," thanks, anymore clues?"

"Something about everything changing." He said," Is that even a product?"

I nodded," Yes, Tell him next week owl me for a date."

He nods," What's your name?"

"Theresa." I smiled," Have a good day sir."

The Shop was full of life and I laughed as Fred and George added in a model of Umbridge on a tight rope balancing with flavor change custard.

When My shift was over, I smiled as waved and left the shop with a smile as I walked back to the fireplace in the ice cream parlor.

"Longbottom Manor, chettle house" I said dropping the floo powder and I was taken up the the green fire.

I know I joke about my Gran being paranoid about this situation but she was enough to move us from the city to the family manor in Dorset.

I smiled as I saw the Gardeners in the back, they where muggles and they knew all about this world so gran was happy she could magic things up. Gran was going to let them go and find a life other than this garden but they where determined to stay.

"Hey Zoey." I smiled as I walked out into the garden.

She smiled," You need to see this."  
She took my hand as dragged me along the garden to a little closed off area with an outdoor canvas covered pavilion. Chairs where hanging from the wooden beams and there was a sofa that fitted in the square corner. Fairy lights had been woven between the wood with flower heads so it looked like flowers where growing around the support beams.

"Your Grandmother believed it was a good idea because it was in the house plans from your mother." She smiled," Oh and Miss Granger will be here shortly."

I smiled," Care to join us? We're just going to be talking you can join us."

Zoey smiled," Thank you but it's my mothers birthday today."

"Maybe another time?" I smiled and she nodded before leaving me in the pavilion.

I sat in one of the hanging chairs as I opened my bag and took out my drawing paper and in coloured ink and grew patterns until Hermione joined me. We sat and with a bottle of Butterbeer as we talked about everything but mostly having a girly time as we fell asleep under the stars with the wards shimmering around the property.  
"Hey Tess, what's it like living here?" Hermione asked sleepily.

I looked up," It's different that our little cottage in Nottingham. I like it though there is space to run around and on the walls are portraits of my dad and mum and a few of gran. With everything happening I think this is either the safest place or the most dangerous."

"Why?" Hermione asked.

I sighed," Most pure-blood families are being recruited for You-know-who, being in our old house just makes us higher on the list now they know we're here. it's safe because then we may be protected by the surrounding families who are loyal and I mean Hufflepuff loyal."

She smiled," I'm glade we're friends Tess, your like the sister I never had."

I closed my eyes and rested my head on the pillows," You too 'Monie."

 **A/N  
** **That's the end of that, I will post one last chapter to say that the new book is up but other than that nothing much. Please ask me any question and keep up your reviews as they do mean a lot to me.  
** **Have a lovely Summer and I do hope that your holiday's will be amazing.  
** **Keep Calm and Review, Favourite and follow :)**


End file.
